El Dueño de mi Corazón
by Sabaku no Rakna
Summary: [KôgaKagome] Los esfuerzos y atenciones de cierto lobezno se harán un huequecito en el corazon de una miko a base de cariño y paciencia. Summary cortito pero historia interesante xD Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Me he animado a colgar este fic que tengo por casa de Inuyasha. No he visto muchos fics de Kôuga (con lo que a mi me gusta este lobito jijiji) así que he escrito una historia con el como protagonista. Por supuesto es un Kôuga/Kagome, pero al principio no aparece puesto que hay que ambientar la historia... Weno, no me queda na mas que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen (aunque Kôga...) y que no hago esto con ánimo de lucro... Ya sin mas charlas, el primer capitulo **

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón  
**

* * *

**  
Capítulo 1**

Amanece un día cualquiera en el Sengoku y nuestro grupo se encuentra en el campamento que la noche anterior habían preparado. Estaban siguiendo unas pistas sobre Naraku que habían escuchado en la aldea de Kaede. No habían progresado mucho en la semana que llevaban, así que esa noche hicieron campamento junto a un frondoso bosque. Sango se encontraba cerca de las cenizas de lo que fue una hoguera, con Kirara, la gatita mágica, acurrucada junto a ella. Miroku estaba apoyado contra un árbol y con su báculo entre los brazos, listo para ser usado si fuera necesario. Kagome se encontraba en su saco de dormir, con Shippo abrazado a ella. El pequeño kitsune rodeaba con su manita la cintura de su "mamá" adoptiva y nuestro hanyou dormía en la rama de un árbol cercano con Tetsusaiga afianzada entre sus brazos.

El sol despuntaba por el horizonte y el grupo despertaba de su sueño. El primero en hacerlo fue Inuyasha, que se quedó observando a Kagome mientras dormía. Le gustaba verla dormir, además de que así ella no se daba cuenta de que el hanyou la observaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Shippo rodeaba la cintura de Kagome pensó 'Ojala fuera yo el que durmiera con Kagome. Un momento, pero que estoy pensando? Miroku me esta influyendo, debo dejar de hablar con el por las noches. Además, yo ya he tomado mi decisión y debo cumplirla'. La mirada de Inuyasha se entristeció por un momento, pero una sonrisa acudió a sus labios al presenciar la escena que ya se había vuelto algo normal en el día a día del grupo. Miroku despertó de su sueño y se quedo viendo a Sango con una sonrisa tierna en los labios. La Taijiya estaba profundamente dormida, su pelo azabache le caía sobre los hombros y su respiración era suave y pausada. Al monje se le puso cara de pillo y, sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la matademonios. Miroku puso su mano en su "lugar favorito" y en cuanto sintió el roce de la mano del monje, Sango se levantó de un salto con la mirada encendida. Cogió su Hiraikotsu y le pegó un buen golpe en la cabeza.

- Monje pervertido, usted nunca aprenderá a mantener las manos quietas, verdad? – Sango estaba echa una furia

- Ay Sanguito, sabes que no lo puedo evitar. Mi mano está maldita y tiene voluntad propia…… - Miroku se acariciaba donde le había pegado Sango - pegas muy fuerte sabias?

- Y mas fuerte que voy a pegar como siga así, Excelencia – repuso la matademonios con una mirada de advertencia

- Recibiré esos golpes con gusto si provienen de ti, mi querida Sango – murmuró el monje sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

Inuyasha miraba divertido la escena. Los gritos de la pareja habían despertado a Kagome y a Shippo, que se frotaban los ojos adormilados.

- Que es lo que pasa? – pregunto el kitsune medio dormido.

- Nada Shippo, lo de siempre, Miroku que pone la mano donde no debe - respondió Kagome con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha bajó del árbol y dio los buenos días al grupo

- Kagome, tengo hambre... – al hanyou le sonaban las tripas.

- Como no… - pensó la miko - Shippo, puedes ir a buscar leña con Miroku para encender un fuego?

- Por supuesto. Me acompañas Miroku?

- Vamos – el monje todavía se frotaba la zona golpeada por Sango con una sonrisa. Se marchó con Shippo a por la leña.

- Inuyasha, tu podrías ir a cazar algo para acompañar la sopa que sobró anoche? – pidió Kagome.

- De acuerdo. Sango, puede venir Kirara? – respondió el hanyou acariciando a Kirara.

- Claro q si. Kirara ve con Inuyasha. Y nosotras, Kagome, recogeremos el campamento y empezaremos a preparar el desayuno.

- De acuerdo amiga.

Inuyasha y Kirara se van a cazar, Kirara transformada en su forma de gato de lucha. Para cuando volvieron Shippo y Miroku con la leña, las chicas ya tenían en orden el campamento. Inuyasha y Kirara volvieron a la media hora con unas cuantas piezas de caza, con lo que las chicas terminaron el desayuno. Mientras desayunaban…

- Kagome, Sango, he visto unas aguas termales cerca de aquí. Podemos darnos un baño cuando terminemos de desayunar? Porfiii… - suplicaba Shippo

- Me parece buena idea. A ti no Sango? – respondió Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa al kitsune

- Por supuesto, ya hace tiempo que no nos relajamos un poco (mirando con suspicacia a Miroku) Pero no me fío de cierto monje. – Shippo se puso loco de contento y Miroku puso cara de ofendido.

- No te preocupes, Kirara puede vigilarlo, no es así Kirara? – dijo Kagome divertida acariciando la cabeza de la gatita. Kirara gruñó en señal de respuesta y se transformó en su forma de lucha, dispuesta a vigilar a Miroku.

- Me parece que eso quiere decir que si jajaja – repuso Sango riéndose. Kagome e Inuyasha también rompieron a reír, mientras que una gota estilo anime caía por la cabeza del monje, al tiempo que pensaba 'porque a mi'.

- Bueno, cuando volvamos espero que tengan todo listo para partir a la aldea de Kaede. – comentó Kagome.

- Otra vez vamos a la aldea? Si fuimos hace una semana… Keh! Así no vamos a reunir los fragmentos de la perla ni en 10 años – refunfuñaba nuestro hanyou.

- Pero es que tengo que regresar a mi época a por provisiones, medicinas y otras cosas que necesito aquí. Además, tengo que presentarme a unos exámenes muy importantes para mi… - repuso Kagome, empezándose a enfadar con Inuyasha. Cada vez era la misma historia, Inuyasha no quería que Kagome fuera a su época – Cuando tu te vas con Kikyô yo no te discuto nada. Así que estamos a mano.

- Eso no es lo mismo, yo regreso en el mismo día, mientras que tu te tiras en tu época mas de dos días. – refunfuñaba Inuyasha

- Eso es porque tengo que estudiar y los exámenes no duran un día nada mas…

- Sigo pensando que no es lo mismo…

- No, lo tuyo es peor porque tu eres imprescindible al grupo por tu fuerza. Yo no puedo hacer mucho en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Y si atacara Naraku mientras tu estas con ese cadáver? – repuso Kagome

- No te permito que hables así de Kikyô! – Inuyasha uso un tono de voz mas alto del que hubiera deseado

- Tu me permites lo que me da la gana, además, eso es lo que es! O si no ya no vuelvo mas ya que no me necesitas! Ella puede hacer lo que yo hago y yo ya no haría falta aquí! Y no lo sentiría por ti sino por todos los amigos que no volvería a ver! – Kagome tenia los ojos vidriosos por culpa de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- No será por ese lobo sarnoso?

- Ya me hartaste! Inuyasha, OSUWARIIIIIIIII! – el conjuro hizo su efecto e Inuyasha automáticamente se estampó de cara contra el suelo. Los demás observaban la discusión con una cara como diciendo "eso es lo mas normal del mundo para ellos" y una gota en la cabeza. Kagome se alejó toda roja de rabia y con lágrimas cayendo silenciosas por su rostro hacia su mochila para sacar las cosas que necesitarían para bañarse.

Después de esta "pequeña discusión", que acabó con un sonoro "Keh!" por parte de Inuyasha una vez se hubo levantado del suelo, las chicas se fueron a bañar. Cogieron las toallas, el gel y el champú que habia llevado Kagome y se fueron a las aguas termales guiadas por Shippo. El kitsune y Sango no sabían lo que era eso, así que Kagome les tuvo que explicar como se usaban. Les enseñó que el gel era para limpiarse el cuerpo y el champú para lavarse el pelo. Enseñó a Shippo a lavarse solito y el kitsune estaba muy contento de que su "mamá" le dijera que lo hacía muy bien para ser la primera vez. Shippo jugaba en el agua con una pelota hinchable que Kagome le había traído de su época y el pequeño kitsune se lo estaba pasando en grande. También jugaba con la espuma que hacia el gel y se hacía muñequitos en la cabeza con la espuma del champú. Las chicas se reían con ganas viendo divertirse a Shippo, al fin y al cabo, solo era un niño. Kagome lo miraba como mira una madre a su hijo. Le había cogido un cariño muy grande en el tiempo que llevaban juntos y le dolería separarse de el cuando derrotaran a Naraku y completaran la perla. Pero lo que mas le dolía era Inuyasha. Ella había estado a su lado en los peores momentos, pero el ya había elegido y ella tendría que respetar esa situación, aunque le doliera en el alma. Sango vio la tristeza impresa en el rostro de la miko y, aprovechando que Shippo ya se había ido a jugar con Kirara y los chicos, se dispuso a averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga. No, para la matademonios Kagome era mas que una amiga, era su hermana, la que le daba fuerzas cada vez que flaqueaba al sentirse sola. Si ella podía ayudar a que Kagome se desahogara y se sintiera mejor, lo haría.

**Ahora dejen sus comentarios, lease alabanzas, insultos, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte jijiji en sus reviews. Solo tienen que darle al botoncito de ahí abajo, si , ese que pone GO... siempre se agradece que valoren tu trabajo, y los reviews son la manera de decirlo xP Ja ne!**

**Rakna **


	2. Chapter 2

**El segundo capítulo de la historia... espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Disfruten de la lectura (abajo os respondo a los reviews jiji)  
**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Las chicas estaban relajadas y en silencio, disfrutando del calor de las aguas termales. Se había producido un silencio incomodo. Kagome pensaba en el rumbo que estaba tomando su "relación" con Inuyasha; Sango pensaba en como averiguar lo que le pasaba a su amiga/hermana (algo ya se imaginaba) y la forma de ayudarla. Entonces Sango empezó una conversación

- Kagome, como sabes si te gusta alguien?

- Pues… - la miko se quedó pensativa, intentando responder a la pregunta de Sango con su propia experiencia – mira, es cuando ves a esa persona y tienes ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quieres. Cuando estas con el te sientes muy bien, a gusto, pero también muy nerviosa y te sonrojas con facilidad. A veces te duele pensar que esa persona nunca se fijaría en ti – Kagome terminó de hablar en un susurro, por lo que la matademonios intuyó que eso era lo que le pasaba a Kagome: mal de amores, y pensaba que tenía nombre propio: Inuyasha – Oye, Sango, porque me preguntas todo esto? Es que acaso te gusta alguien? – pregunto suspicaz. Sango se sonrojo sobremanera.

- No, Kagome, pero que cosas dices? Quien me va a gustar a mi si no hago mas que viajar con ustedes?

- Mmm – Kagome puso cara de pensativa, pero con una sonrisilla que daba a entender q sabia lo q pasaba y le dijo a la taijiya – creo que te puede gustar cierto monje pervertido que viaja con nosotros, no es así Sango? – Sango se sonrojó y no dijo nada – Ja! Lo sabiaaaa! Como dicen en mi época, quien calla otorga… ya decía yo que te notaba rara últimamente… te veía muchas veces con la mirada perdida, cada vez q Miroku se acercaba a alguna mujer tu ponías cara de asesina y alguna que otra noche creo que te escuché llorar… Ahora encaja todo – mientras Kagome hablaba, Sango permanecía silenciosa y con la mirada clavada en el agua - Sango, dime algo mujer…

- Que decirte que no hayas descubierto ya, Kagome… - dijo Sango con un dejo de tristeza - pero no se si debo sentir algo tan fuerte como esto por alguien como Miroku. Es decir, creo que voy a sufrir con este amor, y mas si es no correspondido – la taijiya se entristeció

- Sango, el amor es lo mas bonito que te puede pasar, pero no solo es felicidad, pues la felicidad sin sufrimiento no es posible. Es lo mismo que la luz: luz sin sombra no puede ser. Hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere sin importar lo que arriesgas, todo sea por amor.

- Pero amiga, Miroku no se fijaría en mi, una compañera de aventuras, teniendo a tantas mujeres por los pueblos y aldeas por los que pasamos – las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

- No te preocupes. Yo creo que Miroku siente algo fuerte por ti - a Sango se le iluminó la cara – os he estado observando. Y mas de una vez lo he sorprendido mirándote con una sonrisa. Pienso que deberías hablar con el – aconsejó la miko a su amiga.

- No se… cada vez que me acerco, acaba arruinándolo todo con sus mañas. No se si esto funcionaría; si no cambia me sentiría fatal cada vez que se le acercara a otra mujer, aun estando conmigo. No se si lo soportaría o me matarían los celos.

- Jejeje No se si eso tendrá arreglo, pero bueno – Kagome tuvo una idea que le comentó a Sango – sabes lo que se me ha ocurrido? Te voy a ayudar a averiguar si Miroku siente algo por ti. Le pediré a Inuyasha y a Shippo que interroguen a Miroku, sin que se de cuenta, por supuesto. Así sabremos algo sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti, amiga. Cuando sepamos lo que siente, idearemos algún plan para que te acerques a el y lo conquistes ( N/A poco sabían nuestras chicas que Miroku ya estaba mas que conquistado por Sango) – Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y sincera a su mejor amiga.

- Bueno, ahora te toca a ti hablar de lo que te pasa, porque se que algo te pasa. Antes, mientras veíamos jugar a Shippo, te has puesto triste, lo he notado en tu mirada – Sango instó a hablar a Kagome – venga, se que te pasa algo. Cuéntamelo y veré que puedo hacer para ayudarte; de todas maneras soy tu amiga, me preocupo por ti y desahogarse siempre viene bien.

- Pues estaba pensando en lo que os voy a echar de menos cuando me vaya – Sango puso cara de sorpresa y tristeza – Si, Sango, cuando completemos la perla y derrotemos a Naraku me tendré que ir, ya que el pozo se cerrará al haberse recuperado la paz en esta época – Kagome estaba a punto de llorar – pero tu no te preocupes por eso, tu solo concéntrate en conquistar a Miroku, si? – Sango abrazó a Kagome por sorpresa y la estrechó contra ella, llorando en su hombro.

-Kagome, no quiero que te vayas. Te has convertido en algo mas que una amiga, eres mi hermana, mi familia. Todos lo sois. Eres la que me has dado fuerzas cuando estaba triste por lo de mi hermano, la que me ha dado confianza, cariño… Porque no te puedes quedar aquí? Es por tu familia? – Sango aun albergaba una esperanza de que Kagome no se fuera – Aquí esta Inuyasha no? No te quieres quedar por el? – al escuchar el nombre del hanyou a Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – Que te pasa Kagome? He dicho algo malo?

- No, Sango, no es nada que hayas dicho. Es que es precisamente por Inuyasha que no me puedo ni me quiero quedar. No quiero sufrir innecesariamente. Después de lo que pasó aquella noche……… Sango, me puedes dejar sola, por favor? Necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos y sentimientos – le sonrió a su amiga para que comprendiera que todo estaba bien.

- Esta bien amiga. Cuando estés preparada para contármelo estaré esperándote. – Sango se fue dejando a la miko sumida en sus pensamientos.

Mientras las chicas se bañan, en el campamento con los chicos…

Inuyasha había recogido el campamento casi solo, porque Miroku parecía encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia, al menos su mente. Shippo regresó al poco rato, aun con espuma del baño en el cuerpo y el pelo.

- Shippo, donde están las chicas?

- Se han quedado hablando de sus cosas. Oye Inuyasha, puedo ir a jugar con Kirara? – Kirara se había acercado al kitsune al oír su nombre y la palabra "jugar".

- Claro que si, ya vigilaré yo al monje este jajaja – repuso Inuyasha divertido – pero primero termina de secarte y no te alejes mucho eh? – puede parecer solitario y hosco, pero Inuyasha se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y compañeros de viaje.

- Vale! Además tengo a Kirara que me puede defender verdad? – la gatita se rozó contra la pierna del kitsune y ronroneo – vamos a jugar Kirara – y se fueron no muy lejos de allí.

Inuyasha observaba al moje sumido en sus pensamientos mirando el cielo.

- Miroku, estás muy raro últimamente…… Mirokuuu!

- Eh? Decías algo Inuyasha? – definitivamente, Miroku no estaba en la Tierra.

- Tierra llamando a Miroku! Despierta hombre! Te decía que estas muy raro últimamente, y ahora mismo me lo acabas de demostrar…

- Ah si? Raro en que sentido, Inuyasha?

- Pues… - Inuyasha recordaba los momentos en que había estado observando al monje. – como hace un segundo. Te quedas mirando el cielo, con la mirada perdida y pensando a saber que cosas…… Oye, ya en serio, si quieres me lo puedes contar, sabes que soy tu amigo y si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar…

- Ahhh… - Miroku suspiró y se dispuso a contarle a Inuyasha lo que le atormentaba – pues verás, creo que me he enamorado en serio – la cara de Inuyasha lo decía todo: no se esperaba esa respuesta para nada. Miroku era un mujeriego que le pedía a cuanta mujer se le cruzaba si quería tener un hijo con ella, así que esto era nuevo para Inuyasha – Por que me miras así, Inuyasha?

- Yo… Pues… no, nada. Es que es la primera vez que te veo así por una mujer, conociendo tu carácter.

- Si, yo también estoy sorprendido de lo que siento, pero se que esto es imposible… ella nunca se fijaría en un monje pervertido como yo. Ahhh… - Miroku soltó otro suspiro y se quedó mirando al suelo con la mirada triste, algo inusitado en él, siempre tan alegre.

- No te preocupes, Miroku, creo que Sango siente algo por ti. – por la cara que puso Miroku vio que había dado en el blanco.

- Pero… pe-pero co-como sabes que me gusta Sango?

- Muy simple. Cualquier buen observador puede darse cuenta de cómo la miras, con ternura y amor, como sonríes cuando piensas que nadie te está viendo. Te quedas observándola a menudo… esos detalles que ni tu te das cuenta, los demás los notamos y empezamos a atar cabos.

-Ahhh… que puedo hacer para acercarme a ella, amigo? – parecía que Miroku haría cualquier cosa para conquistar a su querida Sango

- Lo primero es averiguar lo que siente Sango por ti…… Espera, se me ha ocurrido una idea genial… verás, le pediré a Kagome que le pregunte a Sango si siente algo por ti, así podremos pensar que es lo que haremos para que te acerques a ella.

- Pero Inuyasha, ella no quiere tenerme cerca por lo que tu ya sabes… como le vamos a hacer? – Miroku se desanimaba por momentos

- Pues lo primero que debes hacer es no tocarle el trasero a la primera de cambio, ya se que para ti va a ser difícil, pero si la quieres tendrás que cambiar tu comportamiento

- Ay, eso me va a costar mucho, pero haré lo que sea para que Sanguito se fije en mi

- Vale. Lo siguiente es comportarte con ella de la manera mas amable y caballerosa posible. Así le demostrarás que estás interesado en ella. Y lo mas importante: no debes ir pidiéndole a cada mujer que veas si quiere tener un hijo contigo, sino Sango no hará mas que alejarse de ti al pensar que podrías serle infiel a la primera de cambio. La infidelidad y la mentira es lo que mas daño le hace a una relación de pareja. Pero lo que es mas importante, debes tener la seguridad en ti mismo para decirle lo que sientes.

Inuyasha parecía que hablaba de su propia experiencia, puesto que las ultimas palabras las dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

- Oye Inuyasha, desde cuando sabes tu tanto sobre las chicas? – Miroku estaba mas que extrañado de que su amigo conociese tan bien a las mujeres – No será que eso es lo que te gustaría hacer a ti? – el hanyou se puso rojo como un tomate y se volteo para que el monje no lo viera.

- Pero Miroku, que cosas dices… sabes que yo estoy con Kikyô y no me interesa nadie mas – el orgullo del hanyou era superior a lo que estaba sintiendo por cierta jovencita venida del futuro, aunque le gustaría que el lugar de Kikyô fuera ocupado por ella. Inuyasha estaba empezando a enamorarse de Kagome, pero no quería hacerla sufrir; después de todo, el ya había tomado una decisión y no podía echarse atrás

- Pues quien lo diría… en la forma en que hablas, parece como si quisieras declararte a una chica y no pudieras… - Miroku miraba suspicaz a Inuyasha, como si con su mirada, el chico le contara lo que pensaba – sabes que yo también soy tu amigo y también te puedo ayudar verdad? – en ese momento llegó Sango.

Tenía el cabello húmedo por el baño y le caía sobre los hombros, dándole un aspecto como de diosa a los ojos de Miroku

- Sango, que tal el baño? – Miroku miraba a Sango de una manera que hacía que la matademonios se ruborizara.

- Pues… muy bien Excelencia

- Oh, por favor, llámame Miroku. Eres la única en el grupo que no lo hace

- Está bien Exce… digo Miroku - Sango seguía sonrojada, así que se fue con la mirada baja hasta sus cosas para guardar la toalla. Inuyasha, al ver que Kagome no venía con Sango se dispuso a preguntarle

- Sango, y Kagome? Por qué no ha venido contigo?

- Verás Inuyasha, ella necesita pensar en algunas cosas que la preocupan, y para ello me pidió estar a solas – le dirigió una dura mirada al hanyou. Inuyasha se sorprendió y pensó ' a que habrá venido eso?'

Regresamos a las aguas termales donde Kagome tomaría una decisión que cambiaría su destino.

**Gracias por sus ánimos... me entran ganas de seguir escribiendo... Llegan las respuestaaaaas! (Gomen, se me va la olla de vez en cuando nn)**

**-SoN-91: **A mi tb me parece una pareja muy tierna y me gusta muxo (sino no habría escrito una historia de ellos no? xD). Si es verdad que no hay muxas... Que penita... Arigatou por leerla y estpero tu review en este capi nn

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama:** Jejeje no pasa nada por los acentos, yo tambien tengo fallos... Como la historia ya esta escrita (llevo unos 14 capis y subiendo...) pues actualizare cada dos días mas o menos, así que respira tranki (no se si eres xico o xica, por el nick parece xica...) Arigatou por el review y espero el siguiente xD

**itsaso: **Grax por los ánimos... me agrada que te guste y, como ya he dicho en la respuesta anterior, actualizare cada dos días mas o menos... espero tu review en este capi XD Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**-.Ichigo Tanizaki.-: **De momento este es el único de inuyasha que estoy escribiendo, pero si te metes en la sección de Naruto, ahí tengo dos fics mas, un oneshot de dos capis y otra historia mas larga en proceso creativo jejeje... Arigatou por leer y te espero para este capi xD

**Akane-chan-yuna: **Jejeje, pos la historia va a ser larguita... ya tengo escritos 14 capitulos y ya mismo llego al final... creo que seran como 20 o algo asín, si no se me ocurre nada mas y se alarga, aunque no lo creo... Arigatou por leer y espero tu review...

**Ja ne!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo es casi entero un flasback/recuerdo de Kagome sobre lo que paso cierta noche... reviews contestados al final del capi... disfruten la lectura xD**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El paraje donde se encontraba Kagome invitaba a la reflexión: Un lago de agua termal rodeado por rocas y a resguardo de mirones y amenazas. La suave brisa hacía ondear los cabellos de la miko y el follaje de los árboles no dejaba pasar el sol, con lo que el lugar estaba sumido en una agradable penumbra. Pero este paraje no daba a Kagome la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Conforme el recuerdo se hacía presente en su mente, los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas…

FLASHBACK

Esa tarde, Inuyasha se había ido atrás de una de las serpientes cazadoras de almas de Kikyô. Era de noche y todos dormían placidamente. Todos no, Kagome estaba despierta y alejada del grupo. Tenía la cara húmeda de haber estado llorando; había visto como uno de los Shinidama Chuu de Kikyô rondaba a Inuyasha, como pidiéndole que le siguiera, y acto seguido, el hanyou se había internado en el bosque.

Kagome se encontraba a las orillas de un lago de aguas cristalinas que estaba en la linde del bosque en el cual se había internado Inuyasha. La miko se encontraba sentada en la hierba al borde del agua, abrazada a sus rodillas y dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo en presencia de sus amigos fluyeran libremente por su rostro. De repente, sintió unos pasos a su espalda. Se secó las lágrimas, se levantó y se encontró cara a cara con Inuyasha. El hanyou la miraba preocupado.

- Kagome, que haces aquí? Y por que has estado llorando?

- Nada, estaba pensando… y no estaba llorando – lo dijo con cara sonriente, pero el tono de voz la delataba. Inuyasha no quería incomodarla, así que no le replicó. – Estaba preocupada por ti, Inuyasha.

- Keh! No tienes que preocuparte por mi, ya sabes que no soy fácil de matar – Inuyasha se puso serio – Kagome, necesito hablar contigo – la miko se sorprendió, ya que nunca había visto a Inuyasha así de serio.

- De que quieres hablar?

- Verás, es que… yo… - Al hanyou le costaba hablar. Estaban caminando a la vera del lago, acercándose al bosque del que había salido Inuyasha y alejándose del grupo que estaba acampado un poco mas adelante. Kagome se paró y encaró a Inuyasha.

- Vamos Inuyasha, tu que… - Kagome ya se estaba empezando a preocupar

- He tomado una decisión muy difícil, pero creo que es la justa. Hoy he visto a Kikyô – a Kagome le cambió el semblante – Hemos hablado y he decidido irme con ella al infierno cuando derrotemos a Naraku. – Kagome empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

- Que? Como me puedes hacer esto? Después de que te dije que estaría contigo pasara lo que pasara… Esto no es justo – Kagome estaba desconsolada. Lloraba tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Lo siento Kagome, pero creo que es lo justo. Se lo debo. – y antes que Kagome pudiera añadir nada mas, Inuyasha se fue hacia el campamento saltando de árbol en árbol.

Kagome cayó de rodillas; las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que caían incesantes. No podía creer como iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora. No sabía como mirar a Inuyasha sin derramar una sola lágrima al pensar que pronto se iría al infierno con Kikyô y no lo volvería a ver. Se levantó del suelo y, sin ver hacía donde iba, echó a correr, lejos de todo, lejos de Inuyasha.

Se internó en el bosque, llorando desconsoladamente. De repente cayó al suelo; había tropezado con una raíz que no había visto porque las lágrimas se lo impedían. Cuando se levanto y apoyó todo su peso en las piernas, volvió a caer al suelo. Se había torcido el tobillo derecho. Se sentó y se puso a observar el lugar en el que se encontraba: estaba sentada en medio de un bosque desconocido para ella, lejos de sus amigos, en mitad de la noche y con un tobillo torcido. Intento levantarse con cuidado, pero no podía apoyar la pierna.

- Kagome, eres una tonta… y ahora que hago? No debería haberme internado tanto en el bosque… - mas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, esta vez de miedo y reproche consigo misma. En ese momento, sintió la presencia de fragmentos de la perla. Su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para atacar si fuera necesario…

Lo que no esperaba es que alguien la abrazara por detrás. Sin saber por que, se dejo abrazar por esos brazos fuertes y musculosos que parecían querer protegerla. Esa persona la levantó, la cogió en brazos y empezó a caminar. Kagome intentaba verle la cara, pero en el bosque y en mitad de la noche no lograba ver nada. Cuando salieron del bosque, la luna brillaba en el cielo, arrojando su luz sobre la tierra. Cuando Kagome vio la cara de la persona que la llevaba tan amorosamente se sintió reconfortada: una larga melena negra recogida en una coleta alta y unos ojos azules como el cielo que la miraban con ternura y amor. Kôga la había encontrado y la llevaba de vuelta al campamento, siguiendo el olor de Inuyasha.

-Kôga, que haces tu por aquí a estas horas de la noche? Te pasa algo? – Esta Kagome, sintiéndose como se sentía y aun así preocupándose por el youkai lobo.

- No mi querida Kagome, no me pasa nada. Solo pasaba por aquí y sentí tu aroma mezclado con un olor salado. Cuando comprendí que podías estar en peligro me apresuré a encontrarte. Por que llorabas? – Kôga la miraba preocupado

- No pasa nada Kôga. Solo estaba dando un paseo, me perdí en el bosque y me torcí el tobillo. Por eso lloraba, porque me dolía el tobillo. Muchas gracias por llevarme al campamento, joven Kôga. – Kagome no quería preocupar al joven lobo, no quería provocar otra pelea entre el e Inuyasha.

- De verdad te encuentras bien Kagome? – la chica no contestó – O es que el chucho estúpido ese te ha hecho algo? – Kôga apretó los dientes al pensar lo que habría hecho Inuyasha para que Kagome estuviera así de triste.

- No, Kôga, de verdad que no pasa nada con Inuyasha…

- Bueno, esta bien, de acuerdo, pero solo porque tu me lo dices, Kagome. – Kagome hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no llorar, pero su dolor era mas intenso. Comenzó a llorar otra vez, silenciosamente, aferrada al pecho del joven youkai, el cual se estremeció y se sorprendió frente a esta reacción de la chica. Kôga abrazó mas fuertemente a Kagome, otorgándole un poco de paz y tranquilidad a la atormentada muchacha. Al cabo de un rato de ir andando, Kagome se durmió abrazada al pecho de Kôga, agotada de tanto llorar.

En el campamento….

Inuyasha llegó muy serio al campamento. Todos se habían despertado al notar la ausencia de Kagome. Shippo les había despertado todo alarmado al notar que Kagome no estaba con el. Al entrar al campamento, Inuyasha se vio acosado por las preguntas de Miroku, Sango y Shippo acerca de donde estaba Kagome. Al parecer, la miko era una persona muy querida dentro del grupo por todos y cada uno de sus integrantes y todos se preocupaban por ella. Inuyasha permaneció serio e impasible. Una vez terminada la ronda de respuestas (recordemos que Kagome se había quedado a orillas del lago), Inuyasha les dijo que Kagome necesitaba estar sola porque le había dicho algo que le había afectado hasta lo mas profundo del corazón. Al instante, todos se callaron y se prestaron a escuchar lo que el hanyou tenía que decirles.

- Veréis chicos, todos conocéis mi historia verdad? – los demás asintieron – entonces sabréis que Kikyô murió para seguirme verdad? – los demás volvieron a asentir – Bueno, pues lo que quería deciros con esta introducción es que voy a devolverle lo que hizo por mi – todos se quedaron callados porque Inuyasha no se estaba explicando nada bien; normal, para el era muy duro decirles que iba a dejarlos para irse al infierno con una mujer hecha de huesos y barro

- Ya… y con eso que nos quieres decir, Inuyasha? – Miroku hizo la pregunta de la que todos estaban esperando la respuesta

- Pues… esto… lo que quiero decir es que… me voy a ir al infierno con Kikyô cuando derrotemos a Naraku – todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Shippo se lanzó hacia Inuyasha y se abrazó a el llorando desconsolado, después de todo (y aunque lo tratara mal de vez en cuando) lo consideraba su "papa" adoptivo. Miroku se levantó y, sin decir una palabra, se fue a dar un paseo para pensar en lo que les había dicho el hanyou (en realidad, se iba para que no lo vieran llorar, ya que le había cogido afecto a Inuyasha y no podía soportar que su mejor amigo no volviera a caminar entre los vivos). De la única que no se esperaba esa reacción era Sango: ella lo miraba con un profundo rencor.

- Como puedes hacernos esto? Nos dejas a nosotros y te vas con un cadáver andante?

- No hables así de Kikyô!

- Si, si hablo así! – a Sango se le saltaban las lágrimas de la furia y de la tristeza – No sabes lo que le has hecho a Kagome verdad? – el hanyou puso cara de no entender nada de nada y Sango continuó descargando su ira y tristeza contra Inuyasha – Le has partido el corazón en mas pedazos que la Shikon no Tama! Por si no lo has notado, Kagome esta enamorada de ti prácticamente desde que te liberó del sello! – Inuyasha estaba impactado ante tal revelación

- Yo… no lo sabía…

- Pues deberías haberlo supuesto! O no te dabas cuenta de que cuando tu volvías de tus "encuentros" con Kikyô Kagome estaba muy triste o simplemente no estaba con nosotros? Eso se debe a que no podía soportar ver como tu te ibas con otra mujer, así que se iba sola a llorar sin que nadie la viera!

- Pero es que se lo debo! Kikyô murió por mi!

- Y todo lo que ha hecho Kagome no cuenta para ti? Ella es la única que se acerco a ti la primera vez que te transformaste en Youkai sin importarle lo que le pasara a ella; ella ha salvado a Kikyô en mas de una ocasión; ella ha hecho lo imposible por ti y tu ahora se lo pagas así… eres un desagradecido, Inuyasha! Si no fuera por ella ni estarías aquí con nosotros; no tendrías amigos y seguirías sellado al árbol por toda la eternidad!- Sango se volteó y se fue al lugar donde dormía, llorando a lágrima viva por varias razones: por el sufrimiento de su amiga y por la marcha de Inuyasha. Pasado un rato Miroku volvió de su "paseo" con el semblante triste, Sango no podía dormir y miraba el saco de dormir de Kagome y Shippo estaba dormido pero del agotamiento de llorar.

De repente Inuyasha se tensó

- Que sucede, Inuyasha? – Miroku se puso en pose de defensa

- Huelo a lobo – fue la escueta respuesta del hanyou. Al momento apareció Kôga portando en brazos a una dormida Kagome. Cuando llegó al campamento se acercó al saco de dormir de Kagome e, ignorando las miradas de todos (una de un celoso hanyou), depositó con cuidado a Kagome en el saco y, procurando no despertarla, la tapó cuidadosamente y le dio un amoroso beso en la frente. Todos observaban la escena con una sonrisa, atentos a los movimientos del joven youkai y al amor que profesaban todos sus movimientos y miradas. Inuyasha tenia apretados los dientes y los puños, haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos. Una vez acostada, el youkai se dirigió a Inuyasha con una mirada dura.

- Tengo que hablar contigo…

-…- Inuyasha no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir a Kôga.

Una vez se hubieron alejado lo suficiente del campamento, Inuyasha comenzó la conversación

– De que quieres hablar, lobo?

- Que es lo que le has hecho a Kagome, chucho estúpido? – Kôga lo miraba furioso

- Keh! Yo no le he hecho nada – interiormente, Inuyasha se maldecía a sí mismo por lo que Kagome estaba sufriendo, pero jamás lo admitiría ante Kôga – Y se puede saber que hacías tu con ella? – Otra vez igual; cada vez que se encontraban terminaban a la gresca

- A ti no te importa lo que haga con MI MUJER… a mi no me quitas de la cabeza que le has hecho algo… La he encontrado en un bosque, sola, llorando desconsolada y herida… De tanto llorar se ha dormido agotada viniendo hacia aquí… Nunca la había visto así… - la mirada de Kôga se entristeció al recordar la presión de las manos de la muchacha contra su pecho y el llanto de la chica mojando sus ropas. Pero de inmediato su mirada cambió a otra de profundo odio hacia su interlocutor – Inuyasha, te juro por lo mas sagrado, que si descubro que la causa del sufrimiento de Kagome eres tu, eres perro muerto – y antes de que se pudiera iniciar una pelea, Kôga ya se había alejado en su torbellino. Inuyasha se quedó estupefacto ante tal discurso.

- Estaré haciendo lo correcto? – se preguntaba nuestro hanyou. No hacía mas que darle vueltas a la cabeza a las palabras de Sango, y ahora se suman las del joven lobo… Le dolía pensar que por culpa suya Kagome estuviera sufriendo, pero creía que, ya que el tiempo todo lo cura, curaría su dolor; también esperaba que ese mismo tiempo borrara de su pensamiento a esa jovencita tierna y alegre que vino del futuro para alegrarle la vida.

FIN FLASHBACK

Kagome abrió los ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados mientras recordaba la noche en la que su corazón sufrió la mas grande de las decepciones. Mientras recordaba, estaba pensando, dándole vueltas a la cabeza a mil ideas, pero sobre todo había tomado una decisión, al igual que Inuyasha

- Esto no puede seguir así. Debo olvidarme de Inuyasha, sino mi corazón nunca sanará – silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos al decir esto – Inuyasha, estas son las últimas lágrimas que derramo por ti; al fin y al cabo a cabezón no hay quien te gane, así que tengo que aceptar que no te volveré a ver una vez derrotado Naraku. Adiós a mi amor por ti, mi querido hanyou. – Kagome cerró los ojos otra vez, dejándose acariciar por la suave brisa matutina. Ella también había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría costase lo que costase. Debía sacarse a Inuyasha del corazón de alguna manera.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo tres... no se si me salen largos o cortos, pero pretendo dejar el capitulo cerrado y empezar el siguiente siguiendo una historia coherente... vosotrs que pensais? Weno, ahora a contestar reviews **

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama: **Gracias por los ánimos... la opinión de los lectores es muy importante para los que escriben. Arigatou Gozaimasu por leer y espero tu review en este capi. Xau te me cuidas

**Akane-chan-yuna: **Ya ha salido Kôga... a partir del capi 5 es el personaje masculino principal... les van a pasar muxas cosas, ya veras... espero que no te decepciones jijijiji. Grax por los ánimos y el review... espero leer otro tuyo en este capi xD. Cuidate

**Besos y abrazos para tods mis lectos...**

**Ja ne! Rakna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tadaimaaa! (Rakna se presenta lista para dejar otro capi) Jijijijij no me hagais muxo caso, es que toy un poko loka... Weno, os dejo otro capi de la historia. Espero lo disfruten y me dejen reviews xD **

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Kagome se sumergió en las aguas termales buscando la tranquilidad de su mente, pero su cerebro bullía de ideas de cómo cumplir su decisión. Después de un rato nadando y relajando su mente y preparándola para lo que venía, se salió del agua, se seco, se vistió y se dirigió al campamento. Una vez allí, ayudó a recoger lo que quedaba y puso en marcha su plan "Olvidar a Inuyasha".

Lo primero sería alejarse de el progresivamente. Así que a partir de ahora iría montada en Kirara con Sango en vez de en la espalda de Inuyasha. El hanyou se extrañó mucho y así se lo hizo saber a Kagome.

- Kagome, por que no quieres ir mas en mi espalda?

- Pues… porque ya me cansé y ahora quiero ir mas cómoda en Kirara. Además tu saltas mucho y Kirara es mas tranquila a la hora de correr… - Inuyasha se entristeció un poco, ya que le gustaba llevar a Kagome en su espalda aunque nunca lo admitiría.

- Keh! Una carga menos para mi!

Kagome estuvo a punto de mandarlo a comer tierra, pero se calmó pensando que debía de ser fuerte y aguantar; además, no quería despertar a Shippo, que se había quedado dormido en su regazo, rendido de tanto jugar. Inuyasha, por su parte, volteo la cara ofendido y se adelantó un buen tramo. Miroku corría detrás de el para preguntarle que le pasaba y Kagome aprovechó que estaban solas para comentarle a Sango su decisión, ya que la taijiya se había quedado de piedra ante esta decisión de Kagome

- Kagome, es verdad que ya no quieres ir en la espalda de Inuyasha? – Sango estaba muy sorprendida ante este cambio de actitud en la miko

- Si, Sango, ya no voy a ir mas con Inuyasha… recuerdas que esta mañana me dijiste que estarías esperando para cuando yo te quisiera contar lo que me pasaba? – Sango asintió - Bien, pues es momento de contártelo… Verás, yo también he tomado una decisión muy difícil para mi. He sufrido mucho desde que Inuyasha nos dijo que se iría al infierno, así que hoy he tomado la decisión de olvidarme de el para siempre y cueste lo que cueste, ya que no soportaría ver como se va con Kikyô y yo me quedaría aquí… y para olvidarme de el lo primero es alejarme, y este es el primer paso, pero no se si lo conseguiré… - Kagome se quedó en silencio y cabizbaja

- Amiga, seguro que lo logras. Además yo te voy a ayudar. Mmmm… - Sango se quedó pensativa y se le dibujó una sonrisa pilla

- Sango, en que estás pensando? – Kagome estaba un poco mosqueada

- No dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo? Pues eso es lo que tienes que hacer: fijarte en otro chico. Y se me ocurre cual puede ser ese otro…

- No creo que sea buena idea, con eso solo lograría tener a Inuyasha mas pendiente de mi y no ayudaría a nada con eso de alejarme de el… Y en quien estas pensando si puede saberse?

- Uhmmm, se me ocurre cierto youkai que dice estar enamorado de ti…

- Te refieres a Kôga?

- Sip. El ha demostrado quererte profundamente; por ejemplo cuando te trajo del bosque aquella noche

- No recuerdo que paso, solo que Kôga me traía hacia el campamento y que me quedé dormida en sus brazos – al recordar eso, Kagome se sonrojó levemente; siempre había pensado y se había imaginado que se quedaría dormida en brazos de Inuyasha nada mas, pero la calidez del cuerpo de Kôga era muy reconfortante en esos momentos de sufrimiento.

- Pues cuando llegó al campamento contigo en brazos, lo primero que hizo fue ponerte con sumo cuidado en tu saco de dormir, te tapo con dulzura y te dio un beso en la frente. Si lo hubieras visto, te miraba con una ternura y un amor que derretiría un témpano de hielo… - Mientras Sango le contaba, Kagome se ruborizaba mas al imaginar la escena – Oye, si no te interesa Kôga por que te sonrojas? – Ahí había pillado a Kagome por sorpresa

- Ay Sango, de la vergüenza…

- Vergüenza por que?

- Pues de que un chico me haya tenido que acostar como una niña pequeña…

- No digas tonterías

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema quieres? Algún progreso con Miroku? – Sango se sonrojó al acordarse de esa misma mañana

- Pues si, la verdad… hoy me ha hablado muy amablemente, no ha intentado ponerme una mano encima y me ha pedido que lo llame por su nombre… además, me mira de una manera que hace que me sonroje…

- Bueno, pues se ve que la investigación no hace falta no? – Kagome le sonreía a su amiga

- Si, si que hace falta… no me fío de sus intenciones. A lo mejor solo se comporta así para que caiga en sus redes y luego me deja tirada… no lo soportaría

- Bueno, vale, haré un esfuerzo y le preguntaré a Inuyasha… espero que merezca la pena, porque sino estaré poniendo en peligro mi plan… - la miko guiñó un ojo. Sango abrazó a Kagome y le dio las gracias.

Mientras con Inuyasha y Miroku…

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha, espera! – el hanyou se detuvo a esperar a Miroku – ah, ah, ah, por que corres tanto? – el monje estaba sin aliento después de alcanzar a Inuyasha

- No corro…

- Pues no lo parece

- Keh! Si no puedes seguir mi paso monta en Kirara como Kagome! – Miroku se sorprendió de la reacción de Inuyasha y fue atando cabos

- Estas molesto porque la señorita Kagome no quiere ir contigo? – Inuyasha volteo la cara para que Miroku no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Keh! Que cosas dices Miroku… como voy a estar molesto porque esa chiquilla insoportable no quiera ir montada en mi espalda? Un peso que me quito de encima… - Miroku miraba a Inuyasha y pensaba 'este Inuyasha… si sigue así perderá a la señorita Kagome'

- Esa es una reacción típica de alguien que esta enamorado y no puede ver a la chica que le gusta… Inuyasha, te repito que soy tu amigo y me puedes contar lo que te pasa… - Inuyasha se quedó callado, sopesando las palabras de Miroku

- Ahhh – el suspiro del hanyou sorprendió al monje – Miroku no se que hacer… por un lado esta Kikyô, la primera mujer que se fijo en mi y me acepto; mi primer amor… y luego está Kagome, una muchachita que vino del futuro a ponerme mi mundo patas arriba con sus locuras y su carácter… no se si estaré haciendo lo correcto, pero de lo que tengo mas miedo es de hacer sufrir a Kagome… pero también quiero compensar a Kikyô que murió por seguirme a mi… Arghh, estoy hecho un liooo!

- Ay amigo… yo no soy quien para decidir sobre tu futuro, eso es algo que te concierne a ti… Yo solo te puedo dar un consejo: busca en lo mas profundo de tu corazón y aclara tus pensamientos y sentimientos. Solo cuando tengas las cosas claras podrás tomar una decisión sin temor a equivocarte.

- Gracias amigo… - Inuyasha le brindó una sonrisa sincera a Miroku y se palmearon las espaldas

- Y ahora que tal si esperamos a las chicas?

-Keh! De acuerdo

El día transcurrió sin mas novedades. Inuyasha y Miroku abriendo camino, seguidos de Kirara con Sango y Kagome en su lomo. Shippo iba en el hombro de Inuyasha haciéndole enfadar de vez en cuando. Cada vez que el hanyou perdía la paciencia y golpeaba la cabeza del kitsune se ganaba un Osuwari que hacía que se estampara de cara contra el suelo, con lo cual tenían que esperar a que el conjuro terminase para poder seguir camino a la aldea de Kaede.

Llegó la noche y empezaron a preparar el campamento. Lo primero y principal era buscar un buen sitio. Encontraron un claro a un lado del camino, cerca de un bosque. Se establecieron allí porque Inuyasha les informó de que había percibido el rumor de un río cerca. Una vez allí, se organizaron para preparar la cena como siempre hacían: Inuyasha y Miroku iban a cazar y a buscar hierbas, Shippo iba a por leña con Kirara y era el encargado de encender el fuego con su Kitsunebi, y Kagome y Sango eran las encargadas de poner todo en orden y cocinar lo que trajeran Inuyasha y Miroku. Una vez terminaron de cenar, Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que le enseñara donde quedaba el río. Lo que en realidad quería era quedarse a solas con el para averiguar los sentimientos de Miroku hacia Sango.

Una vez solos…

- Bueno Kagome, aquí está el río. Sabrás venir tu sola?

- Por supuesto, tengo muy buena memoria fotográfica…

- Memoria fotoqué? – Inuyasha tenía la cara de un niño que no entiende lo que le explican. Kagome contuvo una risilla y le explicó

- Mira eso quiere decir que me acordaré de cómo se llega aquí simplemente recordando el paisaje…

- Ahh… y yo tengo de eso?

- Jajaja. Inuyasha, eso no es como tu espada o tu traje, eso está en la mente

- Oye! No te rías de mi… De todas maneras asegúrate de llevar siempre contigo el arco y las flechas, nunca se sabe lo que puede aparecer

-Hai! Oye Inuyasha…

- Dime

- Tengo que hablar contigo

- Sobre que?

- Es sobre Miroku…

- Que pasa con el? No me digas que… se ha atrevido a tocarte? Lo mato, yo lo mato! – a Inuyasha le cambió la cara; estaba muy nervioso y, por que no decirlo, muy celoso

- No Inuyasha! No es nada de eso!

- Ahh, vale – Al hanyou se le relajaron las facciones – entonces que quieres decirme de el?

- Pues veras, es un asunto un pelin privado de Sango, así que te ruego que no lo comentes en voz alta ni se lo digas a nadie entendido? – en la ultima palabra puso un tono de advertencia que Inuyasha identificó como: "Si lo cuentas, de tantos Osuwaris que recibirás llegarás al centro de la tierra"

- Glup… Hai, entendido. Y bien, de que se trata?

- Veras, Sango está enamorada de Miroku, pero no sabe lo que siente el por ella… tiene miedo de sufrir y de que Miroku la engañe o de que cuando obtenga lo que quiere la deje tirada… es por eso que te pido que interrogues a Miroku, sin que se de cuenta obviamente, y averigües los verdaderos sentimientos de Miroku hacia Sango

- Pues resulta que a mi me pasa lo mismo pero al revés – Kagome puso cara de no entender. A Inuyasha no se le daba demasiado bien el explicarse. – Veras, es que Miroku también esta enamorado de Sango, pero cree que ella nunca se fijara en el con la fama y el carácter de mujeriego que tiene y a mi se me ocurrió que tu le preguntaras a Sango que es lo que siente por Miroku… de todas maneras yo ya le dije que como no cambiara de actitud, Sango jamás se acercará a el…

- Ahh, con razón… Sango me comento esta mañana que Miroku la trato diferente; como mas amable… hasta le pidió que lo llamara por su nombre… entonces las intenciones de Miroku para con Sango son buenas?

- Yo lo vi afligido y triste al pensar que no podría estar con la mujer que ama… si, yo creo que pueden llegar a ser felices

- Entonces no hace falta que le preguntemos cada uno a nuestros respectivos enamorados… bueno, creo que lo mejor será que los dejemos a ellos, ya que no hay que meterse en cosas de pareja. Si Miroku mantiene esa actitud que me dijo Sango esta mañana es que verdaderamente la ama, así que creo que podemos estar tranquilos en ese aspecto.

- Tienes razón. Que tal si volvemos al campamento?

- OK

Justo cuando se daban la vuelta y enfilaban hacia el campamento, una de las serpientes caza almas de Kikyô apareció desde lo mas profundo del bosque. Inuyasha la vio y le preguntó a Kagome si podría volver sola, a lo que la miko respondió que si. Kagome se quedó viendo como el hanyou se internaba en el bosque siguiendo a la serpiente. Suspiró y se dirigió al campamento. Cuando llegó encontró a Shippo dormido apoyado en el suave pelaje de Kirara, a Sango junto a la hoguera y a Miroku recargado contra un árbol con su báculo en los brazos. Se introdujo en su saco e intentó dormir.

* * *

**A partir del capi siguiente, Kôga va a ser el personaje principal junto con Kagome... es que este lobito me fascina... Weno, ahora a contestar los reviews**

**marta:** gracias a ti por tu apoyo y ánimos... normalmente pongo un capi cada dos o tres días, así que ve mirando cada dos o tres días y seguro que lo tienes ahí (a no ser que pase algo y pueda colgarlo TT.TT)

**Akane-chan-yuna:** No, si Kôga y Sessho son unos de mis prefes tb... es que la historia necesita toques de dramatismo para luego volverse mejor... me alegro de que te guste. Grax por leer y por los ánimos

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama:** Jooo q si se ta poniendo interesante... pos ya veras luego jijijijijij... Grax por tu apoyo

**twindpd1:** Sip, Kôga es adoraaaaable... me encantan sus ojazos azules y ese pelo tan lindo O. Las gracias las debería dar yo por que gente como ustedes leyeran mi fic y me apoyen

**Weno, perdon si soy insistente, pero gracias a tods por leer mi historia y darme vuestro apoyo. La verdad es que sois increibles. Muxos besos para tods..**

**Ja ne!**

**Rakna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro capi mas a la saca... Jejejeje. Desde aki Kôga es el prota (yujuuuuu). Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Aki os lo dejo... Disfrutad de la lectura xD **

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Las horas pasaban y nuestro hanyou no regresaba. Ya que no podía dormir, Kagome decidió irse a refrescarse la cara al río. Recordó las palabras de Inuyasha, así que cogió su arco y se acomodó el carcaj a la espalda. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se encaminó hacia el río, acordándose de por donde había ido unas horas antes. Después de un rato, llegó al lugar. Se fue directamente a la orilla, metiendo la mano en la corriente para comprobar que no fuera muy fuerte. Se deshizo de los zapatos y los calcetines y los puso en una roca cercana junto con su arco y sus flechas. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose en el río; primero los pies, luego hasta los tobillos y después hasta las rodillas. No se atrevía a adentrarse mas porque el río bajaba rápido. Cogió un poco de agua en el cuenco de las manos y se refrescó la cara… sentaba muy bien el agua fresca para relajarse.

Después de un rato se volvió a la orilla, pero se tumbó en la hierba con los pies aun metidos en el agua, que le hacía cosquillas al pasar burbujeante entre sus dedos. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese momento de tranquilidad, de reflexión y de calma para su mente. No hacía mas que darle vueltas en la cabeza a lo que le dijo Sango; quizás tuviera razón y debería fijarse en Kôga… después de todo, el youkai afirmaba estar locamente enamorado de ella y, todo hay que decirlo, no estaba del todo mal… pero ella aun albergaba sentimientos hacía Inuyasha, aunque se iban debilitando conforme pasaba el tiempo y se acercaba la hora de que se fuera con Kikyô al infierno. Y el hanyou no daba muestras de querer cambiar de opinión. Esa es una de las razones por las que Kagome decidió olvidarse de el.

Dejó de pensar por un momento y puso la mente en blanco; necesitaba dejar de pensar en esas cosas aunque solo fuera un rato, pero un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se pusiera en guardia. Rápidamente cogió su arco y se puso el carcaj en la espalda, cogió una flecha y tensó el arma, escuchando atentamente de donde provenían esos sonidos. Identificó la fuente: venía de un grupo de árboles que estaban cerca de la orilla, pero no desde donde había venido ella. Despacio, se puso en pie y apuntó al grupo de árboles. Las criaturas, al verse descubiertas decidieron mostrarse. De entre los árboles salió un numeroso grupo de monstruos: eran muy altos, con la piel amarronada y de textura parecida a la corteza de un árbol, con lo que se mimetizaban bastante bien con el entorno; parecían fuertes pero no muy listos y tenían la cabeza alargada como los lagartos y tres cuernos adornándola. Sus brazos eran gruesos como troncos de árbol y portaban unas garras afiladas. Iban en grupo para compensar su escasa inteligencia.

Kagome iba retrocediendo lentamente, con el arco tensado y preparado para disparar si alguna de esas bestias intentaba acercársele con intenciones asesinas. A varios de ellos se les agotó la paciencia y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la chica. Kagome apuntó y disparó una flecha purificadora, hiriéndolos de muerte. Conforme los monstruos se iban acercando, Kagome iba disparando sus flechas, matando a cuando youkai intentara acercarse. La miko se quedó sin flechas y estaba agotada, puesto que había disparado muchas flechas purificadoras. Ya solo quedaba uno de los youkais tricornes, al parecer el mas listo de todos. Miraba a Kagome fijamente, como estudiando la situación. Poco a poco, la chica se alejaba del monstruo, con sus cinco sentidos puestos en la bestia, hasta que su espalda dio contra el tronco de un árbol y vio que no tenía escapatoria. El youkai aprovechó la oportunidad y se abalanzó contra Kagome con las garras dispuestas a despedazarla. La miko cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal, pero este nunca llegó…

Cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos vio la espalda de un chico alto, de coleta negra y una cola de lobo. Una sonrisa de alivio y alegría acudió a la cara de Kagome: Kôga le había salvado la vida, ya que el monstruo yacía a unos metros de allí con la cabeza destrozada por una patada del chico. El youkai lobo se volteó y miró a Kagome como buscando alguna herida en el cuerpo de la chica.

- Kagome, estas bien? – la ayudó a levantarse

- Si. Gracias por salvarme Kôga. Si no fuera por ti no se si habría sobrevivido – la muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla, con lo que el chico se sonrojó

- Vamos, te acompaño al campamento. Me guías?

- Gracias. Es por aquí… - al dar un paso en dirección al campamento, Kagome se tambaleó y Kôga la sostuvo por los hombros

- De verdad que estas bien?

- Si, si, de verdad no tienes… - pero Kagome estaba tan agotada que se desmayó, cayendo sobre Kôga y derribándolo.

- Esta agotada, mejor nos quedamos aquí y dejo que descanse –

Kôga se sentó recargando la espalda en un árbol y acomodó a la chica en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza de Kagome en su hombro. El chico percibía que Kagome solo necesitaba descansar, así que la rodeo con sus brazos, cobijándola y protegiéndola. La miraba con infinita ternura y apartaba los mechones de cabello que le impedían ver su rostro. Sabía que su amor no era correspondido, pero se conformaba con aquellos pequeños momentos, atesorándolos en su corazón y en su memoria. Y así, contemplándola, se quedó dormido.

Kagome despertó al cabo de unas horas, cuando todavía era de noche. Se sentía muy bien, así que no abrió los ojos. Supuso que se desmayó y que Kôga la había llevado al campamento como la otra vez, puesto que parecía que estaba en su saco de dormir por lo cálido y suave, pero cuando acabó de despertarse oyó el latido de un corazón cerca de su oído. Ahora sí abrió los ojos y se encontró con una imagen muy linda: Kôga la había estado protegiendo toda la noche con sus brazos y se había quedado dormido. No sabia por que no la había llevado al campamento, pero no le importaba. La chica levantó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro del joven, tal pareciera que lo veía por vez primera: se fijó en su cabello; negro y liso, parecía tan suave…; en sus ojos, ocultos tras sus párpados; en los colmillos que sobresalían un poco de sus labios y en sus orejas puntiagudas, símbolo de que era un auténtico youkai. Kagome observaba a Kôga dormir, parecía hipnotizada por la respiración suave del chico… alzó su mano y le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo la calidez de la piel. Kôga sonrió en sueños y a Kagome se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Murmuró un "Gracias" mientras lo seguía acariciando y en ese momento, Kôga abrió los ojos, mostrando esos océanos azules y descubriendo a la chica. Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la mano; Kôga sin dejar de sonreír por lo que había sucedido

- Ho…Hola, Kôga. Que pasó?

- Hola. Pues nada, que te desmayaste y me pareció que solo necesitabas descanso, así que decidí que me quedaría aquí contigo hasta que estuvieras bien. Quieres que te lleve al campamento? – Kôga iba a levantarse, pero Kagome se lo impidió

- No, aun estoy cansada, prefiero quedarme así hasta que amanezca…

- Pero tus amigos estarán preocupados por ti no?

- No, nadie sabe que no he dormido en el campamento…

- Y el chucho? – una mirada de reproche se instaló en los ojos de la chica

- No te preocupes por Inuyasha, está tan ocupado ahora mismo que no creo que se haya dado cuenta de nada

- En serio te quieres quedar aquí conmigo? – el chico estaba sorprendido de que Kagome no quisiera volver con Inuyasha, pero por lo que había pasado antes supuso que algo había empezado a cambiar

- Por supuesto… - y se volvió a acomodar en el pecho de Kôga quedándose dormida casi al instante, con lo que el chico se puso mas contento que unas castañuelas… se volvió a acomodar como antes y hasta le dio un beso en la frente a Kagome antes de volverse a quedar dormido acariciándole el cabello a la chica.

El sol estaba saliendo cuando Inuyasha salía del bosque. Su olfato captó un olor desagradable para el: olor a lobo; pero mas se enfureció cuando el olor de Kagome llegó a sus fosas nasales mezclado con el del lobo. Apresurándose, olfateo el ambiente, localizando la fuente de los olores y encaminándose hacia allí a toda prisa. Después de un rato llegó al río donde había llevado a Kagome la noche anterior y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto: Kôga estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en un árbol con Kagome en sus brazos. La chica, en sueños, había pasado los brazos alrededor del torso de Kôga y lo estaba abrazando como a un oso de peluche y el chico hacía lo mismo, abrazando a Kagome por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella; de verdad parecían una pareja de enamorados. Inuyasha apretó los puños hasta el punto de hacer que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos…

- KAGOME, QUE SIGINIFICA ESTOOOO! – Inuyasha despertó a la pareja con sus gritos

- Mmm? Inuyasha? Se puede saber por que gritas?

- Que por que grito? Mira como estas! – Kagome miró a Kôga y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando como si fueran algo mas que amigos, pero no lo soltó, sino que le dedicó al hanyou una dura mirada

- Te importa mucho como estoy?

- Que? Pues… pues claro que me importa! Este lobo solo te quiere para… para… conseguir los fragmentos de la esfera! - a Inuyasha no se le ocurrían mas motivos para los cuales Kôga quisiera a Kagome

- Para eso es para lo que me quieres tu! Kôga, tu para que me quieres? – miró al chico que había permanecido callado hasta ahora

- Yo te quiero para hacerte mi mujer porque estoy enamorado de ti y tu lo sabes – el youkai acarició la mejilla de la chica y le dedico una mirada que hizo que la miko se sonrojara e Inuyasha se enfureciera.

Con un rápido movimiento, el hanyou cogió a Kagome de la muñeca y la levantó del regazo de Kôga. El chico se levantó y desafió a Inuyasha

- Oye chucho estúpido! Se puede saber que haces?

- No te atrevas a acercarte a Kagome – a la aludida se le hinchó una vena en la frente

- Inuyasha, OSUWARI! – el hanyou se estampó de cara contra el suelo

- Kagome, porque? – Inuyasha miraba a la chica sin entender su reacción

- Kôga puede acercarse a mi las veces que quiera porque es mi amigo y porque me ha salvado la vida – mientras decía esto se fue acercando a Kôga

- Que? – Inuyasha estaba estupefacto – que ha pasado?

- Lo que te dije aquella noche al final ha acabado sucediendo… anoche quise venir a refrescarme porque no podía dormir y me atacaron unos monstruos. Yo me defendí cuanto pude, pero cuando se me gastaron las flechas todavía quedaba un monstruo vivo. Me acorraló y temí por mi vida… pero Kôga me salvó – cogió el brazo del youkai y le miro sonriente. – No te dije que tu eras indispensable al grupo por tu fuerza? Que hubiera pasado si Kôga no llega a aparecer, eh?

- Pero yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar! No me puedes culpar a mi nada mas, tu también tienes la culpa por ir sola a un lugar que no conoces, y encima de noche…

- No, si ahora voy a tener la culpa de que me ataquen! Esto es el colmo, se supone que tu eres quien dijo que me protegería y ya son varias las ocasiones en las que por culpa de Kikyô nos han atacado! Así que no intentes echarme a mí todas las culpas, que tu también tienes parte de responsabilidad en esto!

- No metas a Kikyô!

- Donde estabas cuando me estaban atacando? – Inuyasha se quedó callado – lo ves? Casi me matan y no es precisamente por ti que sigo viva, así que no te atrevas a faltarle al respeto al hombre que me ha salvado! Vamos Kôga. Uy! – Kagome se tambaleó porque aun estaba débil, así que Kôga la cogió en brazos – Kôga, puedo andar, de verdad

- No, no quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar. Por donde se va al campamento? – y se fueron, dejando a un hanyou celoso y confundido por la actitud de Kagome

* * *

**Oh, primeros enfrentamientos entre Inu y Kôga... No le queda na que pasar al hanyou (risa malvada)... Weno, aki os respondo vuestros reviews...**

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Tus deseos se han cumplido... Aki tienes al youkai mas mono ( aparte de Sesshy claro esta .) de la serie... Arigatou Gozaimasu por tu apoyo y animos... Te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!

** dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta:** Bieeeen, otra fan mas de Kôgaaa! Que tendra este lobito que nos vuelve locas... sera esa labia que tiene, esos ojazos azules, ese cuerpo... ( Rakna se desmaya) Ejem, despues de este lapus quiero agradecerte tu apoyo... te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!

**-koharu-:** Hola koharu, bienvenida al fanclub de Kôga ( y creo q d Sesshy, porq a todas nos gustan los dos... xD) Muxas Grax por tus palabras y la verdad, como yo tambien lo estaba buscando y no lo encontre pos me decidi a escribirlo yo xP... Te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!

**twindpd1:** Gracias a ti por leerla xD... vuestras palabras son las que me animan a continuar con esta historia... grax otra vez por tus animos... Te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!

**flower of nigth:** Wowowow... un llavero de Kôga... Yo lo kiero ... pos nada, bienvenida al club de fans del lobito jejejeje... es que es tan kawaiiiii! Grax por leer y por tus palabras. Te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!

**Weno, nos leemos, xaitooooo!**

** Sabaku no Rakna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayooo Gozaimasu a todas mis lectoraaaaas! Os dejo el siguiente capi del fic. Espero que os guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo xD **

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**  
Capitulo 6**

De camino al campamento, Kagome pensaba en una manera de que no fuera a pasar nada como lo de la noche anterior. Pasó mucho miedo y todo por no saber defenderse como es debido. De la rabia que le entró se agarró a las ropas de Kôga. Este se paró y la miró a la cara: tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de frustración en el rostro

- Kagome, te pasa algo? Te noto rara…

- No, no me pasa nada, solo que me siento mal por hacer que todos se preocupen por mi. Solo soy una carga…

- No digas eso ni en broma! Tu eres muy útil al grupo. Puedes ver los fragmentos de la esfera, tus medicinas han salvado muchas vidas, entre ellas la mía, te preocupas por el bienestar de tus compañeros… quieres que siga?

- No, sino vas a conseguir que me sonroje… no sabía que tuvieras tan alto concepto de mi

- Tus compañeros no te ven como yo?

- No todos… para Inuyasha solo soy un detector de fragmentos y alguna que otra vez lo han herido por protegerme…

- Ese chucho no sabe lo que tiene…. "si me quisieras como lo quieres a el…" – el joven se entristeció

- Que tienes, Kôga? He dicho algo que te haya incomodado?

- No, no pasa nada, no te preocupes

Anduvieron un rato en silencio. Kagome estaba dudando si hablar con Kôga de lo que había estado pensando o quedarse callada. Al final se decidió

- Kôga, puedo pedirte algo?

- Si esta en mis manos, dalo por hecho

- Tu… querrías ser mi… entrenador personal?

- Entrenador personal?

- Si, es que no quiero quedarme viendo como me atacan sin poder defenderme. Además, en la batalla contra Naraku no quiero que estén pendientes de mi. Yo ayudaré con mis flechas, pero si me atacan directamente quiero saber defenderme por mi misma. Quiero aprender a luchar, y, viendo como te mueves cuando peleas, pienso que eres el indicado para enseñarme – Kôga se sonrojó pues era la primera vez que Kagome lo alababa de esa manera

- No creo que sea para tanto…

- Si lo es. De todas las veces que te has enfrentado con Inuyasha, si el no hubiera utilizado a Tetsusaiga, tu le hubieras ganado…

- Bueno… pero hay un problema: yo soy un youkai completo y tengo fragmentos de la esfera en mis piernas. Si llego a golpearte siendo tu una humana puede que te lastime y eso es lo ultimo que desearía…

- Pues puedes quitarte los fragmentos y puedes medir tu fuerza para no lastimarme verdad?

- Mmmm… no se si esto sea buena idea… no sería mejor que te enseñara la chica matademonios que viaja contigo o el chucho?

- Sango me enseñará técnicas de matademonios y a combatir con una espada, pero en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo quiero que me entrenes tu. Por favooooooor!

- Bueno, está bien, pero no creo que el chucho esté de acuerdo con lo que ha visto esta mañana… – Kagome se colgó del cuello de Kôga y le dio un beso. Después del "arranque", se soltó, roja como un tomate y musitó un "lo siento" – No pasa nada, pero que vamos a hacer con Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha no tiene derecho a negarse. Además, vas a ser mi entrenador, por lo que vas a tener que viajar con nosotros…

- Viajar contigo?

- Pues claro. Verás, ya lo he pensado todo. Durante el día iremos con el grupo como siempre, pero tu vendrás conmigo. Luego, por la noche, buscaremos un sitio donde podamos entrenar. Y no te preocupes por Inuyasha, de el me encargo yo – se le estaban ocurriendo maneras "sutiles" de vengarse de el por no estar para ayudarla. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que sentía algo mas que amor por Inuyasha: sentía rencor por estar con otra mientras ella corría peligro. Sin pretenderlo, ese ha sido el detonante para que Kagome se diera cuenta que nunca tendrá a Inuyasha, así que miró a Kôga y decidió darse una oportunidad.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, todos estaban preocupados por que Kagome no estaba en su saco. Se habían despertado bien temprano y se dijeron que estaría en el río, pero al pasar las horas y ver que no volvía se empezaron a preocupar. Pero en cuanto la vieron en brazos del youkai, agitando la mano saludándolos, se les paso el susto. Inuyasha llegó poco después, con una cara de cabreo impresionante y al ver que Kôga seguía allí preguntó

- Se puede saber que haces aquí todavía lobo apestoso?

- OSUWARI! – se oye un gran PLAF contra el suelo

- Pero que he hecho ahora?

- Que es lo que te he dicho esta mañana sobre lo del respeto al hombre que me ha salvado la vida?

- QUEEEEE? – gritaron a la vez Miroku, Sango y Shippo

- Veréis, es que anoche no podía dormir y me fui al río a refrescarme un poco cuando unas criaturas de tres cuernos me atacaron. Solo quedaba uno y yo estaba agotada, así que el monstruo me acorraló y creía que me mataba, pero Kôga me salvó – estaba cogida al brazo del chico y le dedicó una mirada que el joven no sabía como interpretar, era una mezcla de agradecimiento y algo mas que no estaba demasiado claro lo que era, pero que le hizo sonrojarse.

- Kagome, que miedo debes de haber pasado! – Shippo se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó por la cintura, llorando

- No llores Shippo… Gracias a Kôga no me ha pasado nada, así que quédate tranquilo si? Ah, se me olvidaba comentaros una cosa: Kôga se queda con nosotros un tiempo

- ESO NI HABLAR! NO LO PERMITIRÉ!

- OSUWARIIIII! – Otro golpetazo contra el suelo - Tu no aprendes verdad Inuyasha? El se viene porque yo quiero y él esta de acuerdo, verdad Kôga?

- Por supuesto que si

- Kagomeeeee… - Inuyasha, desde el suelo, maldecía por lo bajo.

Ahora tendría que aguantar la presencia de ese lobo y, por si fuera poco, había sido ella quien le había dicho que se quedara. Si no quería comer tierra muy a menudo, debería aprender a tener la boca cerrada y parecer lo mas calmado posible a la hora de hablar. Cuando se levantó…

– Y se puede saber por que tiene que venir con nosotros?

- Pues por que he decidido que quiero aprender a defenderme y Kôga me va a enseñar a pelear.

- Pero Kagome, no te hace falta aprender a luchar. Yo te dije que te protegería – Inuyasha intentaba disuadir a la chica de esa idea

- Como me protegiste anoche? – había reproche y rencor en su voz, algo que nunca había notado Inuyasha cuando se dirigía a el. El hanyou bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable, pero se le ocurrió una idea…

- Y si te enseño yo a pelear?

- No, Inuyasha, yo ya he tomado una decisión y no pienso echarme atrás – esta frase tiene doble sentido para ella: la decisión de olvidar al hanyou y la de que Kôga la entrenase.

- Keh! – y se fue saltando de rama en rama

- Bueno, como Inuyasha se ha ido, Kôga nos ayudará a preparar el desayuno, verdad?

- Sip. Dime que tengo que hacer

- Pues tu ve con Miroku a cazar algo, Shippo, tu ve a por leña y Sango y yo iremos al río a por agua

- De acuerdo. Ten cuidado Kagome, todavía estas débil. Cazaré algo sabroso para preparar un desayuno que te reponga fuerzas! Vamos, ehmm, tu nombre era Miroku verdad?

- Si, vamos – y los chicos se fueron. Las chicas cogieron las ollas y las cantimploras y se dirigieron al río.

Cuando llegaron, Sango todavía podía percibir los rastros de la batalla acaecida esa misma noche. Las osamentas de algunos monstruos todavía estaban por allí…

- Madre mía, pues si que había monstruos

- Yo calculo que serían unos veinte, pero como no eran muy listos que digamos atacaban en grupos. El que se quedó el último era el mas peligroso… ese solo miraba como mataba a sus compañeros y cuando me vio agotada y sin flechas es cuando atacó.

- Fuiste muy valiente al plantarle cara a tanto monstruo tu sola, Kagome

- Es que no quería que, si yo salía corriendo hacia el campamento, os atacaran a vosotros estando dormidos e indefensos… pero el resultado fue que Kôga me salvó en el ultimo momento. – Kagome se acercó a la parte del río donde se bañó por la noche y localizó la roca donde estaban sus zapatos y calcetines – Menos mal que no se los ha llevado ningún animal, porque son los únicos que tengo…

- Y dime, Kagome, como es que apareces esta mañana en los brazos de Kôga, no se supone que te debería haber traído al campamento? – Kagome se sonrojó, pues fue ella la que le pidió que no la llevara. – pasó algo anoche con Kôga?

- Bueno, es que estaba cansada y no sabía si Inuyasha había vuelto al campamento, así que le dije a Kôga que nos quedáramos donde estábamos

- Y el cabreo que traía esta mañana Inuyasha?

- Oh, eso es porque… - la chica se puso nerviosa – nos encontró durmiendo abrazados… - Sango se quedó con la boca abierta ante tal afirmación. Nunca hubiera pensado que algo así podría pasar – Amiga estoy muy confundida… Siempre pensé, soñé e imaginé que con el primer hombre que dormiría sería Inuyasha, pero ayer pasó esto y… y…

- Y que?

- Pues… que no me disgustó… eso es lo que me tiene mas confundida…

- No será que estás empezando a olvidarte de Inuyasha?

- Tan pronto? No lo creo

- Bueno, estos días de convivencia con Kôga te ayudarán a darte cuenta. Ya viste que cuando se trata de Kikyô tu desapareces del mapa para el, mientras que Kôga…

- No, si ya me di cuenta ayer… - y la misma mirada de rencor se posó en sus ojos – decidido: Inuyasha ya no existe para mi nada mas que como amigo y compañero de viaje.

- Bien dicho…

Se produjo un silencio en el cual Sango pensaba la forma de abordar el tema "monje pervertido"

- Oye… respecto a mi "asunto"… - Sango estaba nerviosa

- Ah, si… quieres mi opinión respecto a Miroku?

- Si, por favor…

- Pues pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad. Si sigue con este comportamiento educado y no se acerca a otras mujeres quiere decir que te ama… a lo mejor, la única manera que tiene de llamar tu atención es haciéndote enojar

- De acuerdo, lo observaré detenidamente

- Oye Sango, tengo que pedirte un favor…

- Dime

- Tu sabes luchar con espada verdad?

- Si, por?

- Ya que Kôga me va a enseñar a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y yo se tirar con arco… me enseñarías tu a pelear con espada?

- Mmm… si, por que no… pero tu no tienes espada

- No te preocupes, ya conseguiré una. Gracias, eres la mejor amiga que tengo – y la abrazó

- No importa, pero te aviso que será duro

- Me da igual, lo daré todo con tal de derrotar a Naraku y ver este mundo en paz. Bueno, ya está todo, volvemos? No quiero que Inuyasha se pelee con Kôga por enésima vez… - y volvieron al campamento charlando animadamente

* * *

Hay que ver cuanto se esfuerza Kagome para mejorar... Weno xikas (xq todas sois xikas vdd?) hasta aki el capi... No contesto a todos los reviews porq ando mal de tiempo pero mando un saludo y un besote a **Akane-chan-yuna**, **-koharu-**, **twindpd1** y **flower of night**. Les agradezco de todo corazon su apoyo y os espero en el siguiente capi xD

* * *

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	7. Chapter 7

**Aki os dejo otro capi de la historia... De verdad que no sabía que iba a tener tanto éxito, ya que lo publiqué en otro sitio y casi ni me leian... Snif... Weno, me dejo d tonterias y aki ta el capi . **

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**  
Capitulo 7**

Kôga y Miroku estaban el en bosque, intentando cazar algo para el desayuno

- En mi manada, cuando alguien esta muy cansado, se acostumbra a tomar un caldo de carne con una hierba llamada Mishogi, la conoces?

- Ehmm… creo que si. Es una hierba muy común en el lugar donde nací. Es una planta frondosa, de un verde clarito y tiene unas hojas grandes que parecen puntas de flecha y unas flores amarillas con bordes rojos verdad?

- Así es… tu crees que por aquí habrá?

- No es esa de ahí? – Dijo Miroku señalando una planta preciosa que crecía entre dos árboles

- Si, esa es!! Voy a llevarle un poco a Kagome para que se haga un caldo… va a necesitar fuerzas para el entrenamiento de esta noche

- De verdad piensas entrenarla? Sabes que para ella puede resultar peligroso verdad? – el monje estaba preocupado de que el youkai le pudiera hacer daño, aunque sea sin querer, a su amiga

- Ya hemos hablado de eso Kagome y yo. Además, la primera parte del entrenamiento no tiene nada de físico, solo técnicas de localización, nada mas. Mas adelante vendrá la pelea. Pero tranquilo que no lastimaré a Kagome.

- Está bien… vamos a buscar algo de carne para el caldo de Kagome y volvamos al campamento

- De acuerdo

Mientras, las chicas ya habían vuelto al campamento con el agua y Shippo estaba jugando con Kirara, ya que el fuego estaba encendido y listo para usarse. Inuyasha llegó poco después con cara de pocos amigos y se sentó en la rama de un árbol a esperar que estuviera el desayuno. Cuando Kôga y Miroku aparecieron, le lanzó al lobo una mirada asesina que no le pasó desapercibida. El youkai alzó la vista y lo vio mirándolo amenazante, como retándolo a un combate. Kôga simplemente pasó de el, lo que consiguió cabrear al hanyou, pero por el bien de su cuello y columna, decidió estarse calladito y bajar a desayunar con los demás

- Kagome, mira lo que te he traído!! Con esta hierba te recuperarás a lo largo del día para el entrenamiento de esta noche… porque esta noche empezamos a entrenar, no?

- Si, Kôga, esta noche es nuestro primer entrenamiento. Y dices que esa hierba me recuperará las fuerzas?

- Si, se llama Mishogi y se usa desde hace mucho tiempo en mi manada para curar el cansancio y reponer fuerzas. Tienes que hervirlas y hacerte un caldo, si se hace con carne mejor, por las proteínas, ya sabes…

- WoW, muchas gracias Kôga… me haré el caldo después de desayunar para tener fuerzas para esta noche…

Sango fue la encargada del desayuno, apartando un poco de la carne para el caldo de Kagome. Fue sirviendo los platos a todos y cuando llegó al monje Miroku

- Muchas gracias Sango

- De… De nada Miroku… - la chica estaba roja y muy nerviosa. Sería verdad que el monje estaba cambiando?

- Veo que ya me llamas por mi nombre. Eso me agrada mucho. Mi nombre suena mas bonito si sale de tus labios.

- … - La cara de Sango parecía un tomate bien maduro de lo colorada que estaba.

Kagome miraba en silencio y sonriente la escena. Parece que Miroku en realidad estaba cambiando, todo por el amor puro que siente hacia Sango. Puede que al final si que puedan ser felices esos dos… Kôga también miraba sonriente, pero no a la "parejita", sino a su adorada Kagome; se veía tan etérea cuando el sol le daba de perfil sacando destellos a su pelo azabache… Inuyasha era el único que no sonreía. Estaba sentado apartado de todos y comía, mas bien engullía, sin mirar a nadie y en completo silencio. Cuando terminó, dejó el plato cerca del fuego y se subió en la misma rama de antes.

Después del desayuno, Kagome se hizo el caldo con la hierba que le había traído Kôga. El olor que desprendía la olla mientras hervía no era lo que se decía agradable. Kagome pensaba que sabría horrible y cuando sacó un vaso puso cara de asco. Kôga la animó a que se lo bebiera

- Kagome, como huele es una cosa y como sabe es otra… Hazme caso, esta rico, pruébalo, ya veras

- Mmm… No me fío… Normalmente, lo que huele mal, sabe mal…

- No seas como un cachorrito que no quiere ir a dormir y bébetelo. Te hará bien

- De acuerdo – se tapó la nariz y se lo bebió de un trago – mmm… pues es verdad, no sabe tan mal… me recuerda al te de mi casa. Oye Kôga, cuanto tarda en hacer efecto?

- Pues, no se, una media hora o algo así…

- Perfecto… Venga recojamos y pongamos rumbo a la aldea de Kaedeee!!

- De verdad que hace efecto en media hora? – Shippo estaba asustado del cambio de humor radical de su "mama"

- Pues… puede que en los humanos no tarde tanto…

En cuanto tuvieron todo recogido, emprendieron la marcha con un nuevo miembro en su equipo. Inuyasha y Miroku iban abriendo la comitiva, seguidos por Sango, Shippo, Kôga y Kagome. Iban riendo de las cosas que les contaba el lobo. A la hora de comer

- Kagome, tu ya conoces a Ginta y Hakkaku verdad?

- Si, los conozco y me caen muy bien. Se nota que son amigos tuyos, sois igual de buenos

- Jejeje, no hay para tanto – Kôga se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado – ellos también preguntan por ti a menudo. Dicen que donde está esa jovencita tan buena y sonriente que siempre que puede nos ayuda y no quiere que la llamen "señora". A ver si cuando puedes vienes conmigo a visitarlos

- Cuando termine mis exámenes, que son dentro de 6 días, te prometo que iré a visitarlos

- Exámenes? Que es eso?

- Kôga, tu no sabes que yo soy de otra época?

- Otra época?

- Si, Kagome vive en el futuro. Ojala yo pudiera verlo…

- Shippo, los youkais no pueden pasar el pozo

- Pozo? Creo que me he perdido…

- Veras Kôga, en la aldea a la que nos dirigimos hay un pozo que conecta el Sengoku con mi época, 500 años en el futuro. En mi tiempo no hay monstruos, ni youkais, ni nada que vosotros conozcáis. Es un mundo dominado por los humanos, es por eso que ningún ser de esta época puede pasar

- Entonces por que Inuyasha si puede pasar?

- No lo se Shippo, pero solo se que el y yo somos los únicos que lo podemos cruzar – el kitsune puso cara de decepción – pero tu ya conoces muchas cosas de mi época: los dulces, los juguetes, la comida… eso es como si ya hubieras estado allí – con esto el pequeño se alegró un poco

Y así se pasaron el rato hablando de la época de Kagome y llegó la hora de volver a ponerse en marcha. Continuaron caminando hasta que la noche se les echó encima. Buscaron un sitio amplio, con unas aguas termales cerca y un claro entre árboles para el entrenamiento de Kagome. Les llevó un rato encontrar dicho lugar, pero por fin dieron con algo que se ajustaba a las expectativas de la miko. Cenaron sin mas anécdotas que los piropos que Miroku le decía a Sango, consiguiendo sonrojarla.

- La cena te quedó exquisita, como siempre, mi querida Sango

- Muchas gracias Miroku, pero la hemos preparado Kagome y yo.

- Entonces mis felicitaciones a las dos hermosas cocineras, aunque la mas bella eres tu, mi querida Sango.

- No diga eso monje…

- Donde quedó el llamarme por mi nombre…

- Lo siento, es que a veces se me olvida o me da vergüenza

- Está bien, pero solo he dicho la verdad – se levantó a dejar el plato y al pasar junto a Sango le dijo cerca de su oído – Te ves preciosa sonrojada – lo que provocó el sonrojo de la chica y la sonrisa del chico

- Kôga, vamos a entrenar ya?

- De acuerdo, vamos

- Inuyasha, ya que hoy estas aquí con nosotros, podrías avisarnos si algo llegara a pasar??

- Keh!! – el hanyou no abrió la boca en todo el día nada mas que para comer

- Entendemos que eso quiere decir que si. Vámonos ya, que se nos hace tarde - y cogiendo al joven lobo del brazo lo llevó al claro donde entrenarían

El sitio donde iban a entrenar era un claro entre los árboles del bosque. Tenía forma circular. Era bastante amplio, con matorrales en los bordes del círculo, pero las copas de los árboles no lo cubrían, por lo que la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el espacio.

- Bien, en que va a consistir el entrenamiento de hoy, sensei?

- Verás, no vamos a empezar a golpear a lo loco ni nada por el estilo, señorita. Primero y principal es aprender las técnicas de localización, sobre todo para una sacerdotisa como tu.

- Técnicas de localización?

- Si. Te explico: yo me voy a esconder y no voy a hacer ningún ruido. Tu te concentras intentando percibir mi presencia. Cada ser vivo se siente de diferente manera según su poder: un youkai como yo es una presencia poderosa, un hanyou como Inuyasha es una presencia un tanto menor, un humano como tu es aun menor y cada animal y ser viviente se percibe de diferente manera. Ahora date la vuelta y tápate los oídos. Espera un minuto e intenta encontrarme.

Kôga desapareció del lugar con un salto. Kagome tenía una risa pilla en el rostro: Kôga se había olvidado quitarse los fragmentos, así que ella lo localizaría fácilmente. Pasado el minuto, Kagome se esforzó en sentir los fragmentos y los localizó un poco alejados a su derecha. Se le ocurrió darle un sustillo al lobo y, cuando lo hubo localizado, dio un rodeo para pillarlo por la espalda. Una vez lo vio, se acercó sin hacer ruido por detrás y le picó en los costados. Del susto que le entró, Kôga dio un respingo, dándose en la cabeza con la rama del árbol en la que estaba escondido.

- Como me has encontrado tan rápido?

- Oh, nada, mis grandes poderes de sacerdotisa… - Kôga detecto el tono burlón y cayó en la cuenta

- Eres una tramposa… No me has recordado que me quitara los fragmentos de la esfera y así me has sorprendido… Ahora, como castigo, hasta que no me percibas bien no vamos a parar, como si nos lleva toda la noche

- Hai, sensei – la chica lo miraba divertida – estabas muy distraído, ya que te has pegado un susto de aquí te espero… jijijij

- Pues no tiene la menor gracia… - el chico estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto de esa manera por Kagome – volvamos al claro y lo volveremos a intentar.

Una vez en el claro, Kôga se quitó los fragmentos de la esfera de las piernas y se los dio a Kagome para que los guardara.

- Esta vez no lo vas a tener tan fácil. Tienes que concentrar tu poder espiritual e intentar percibir todo lo que te rodea. – cuando la miko se iba a tapar los oídos para no escuchar hacia donde se dirigía el lobo, Kôga se acercó a su oído y le dijo seductoramente - Encuéntrame

Kôga se fue de un salto. A la chica le había dado un escalofrío al sentir el aliento del muchacho en la oreja y en el cuello. El tono de voz que había utilizado nunca se lo había escuchado, pero tenia que admitir que le había gustado. Kagome se tranquilizó y se centró en Kôga. Su aura es muy fuerte ya que es un demonio completo, así que cerró los ojos, concentrándose al máximo. Pasados unos minutos le pareció como si oyese a un animal andando cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos, miró en derredor y se dio cuenta de que no había nada ni nadie

- Será que he sentido la presencia de un animal?

La chica se volvió a concentrar. Al cabo de un rato, le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando se despertó en los brazos del youkai lobo. Recordó el olor a pino y hierba que desprendían las ropas del youkai y el propio muchacho. Inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con aquel aroma. Siguió concentrada y sintió una fuerte presencia a su izquierda. La joven abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia donde había sentido aquella presencia. Conforme se iba acercando, la figura de Kôga se hacía mas nítida en su mente. Se paró a los pocos minutos de andar y se volvió a concentrar. Esta vez, la imagen que le vino a la mente fue la del rostro dormido del joven. Cada vez estaba mas cerca, así que siguió andando hasta que se topó con el chico. Estaba sentado en el suelo, entre las raíces de un árbol

- Si que has tardado…

- Y que quieres, si es la primera vez que lo hago… Esto cansa sabes?

- Pues ahora vas a intentar localizar el campamento

- Pero si eso es muy fácil. Hemos venido de allí - y la chica señaló desde donde habían venido

- No te lo voy a poner tan fácil.

Regresaron otra vez al claro. Una vez allí, Kôga le tapó los ojos a Kagome y le dio unas cuantas vueltas. Ahora no sabía por donde había venido.

- Ahora me volveré a esconder y una vez que me encuentres, deberás encontrar el camino de vuelta al campamento.

- Pero… pero eso es muy difícil para ser mi primer día

- Nadie te dijo que esto fuera fácil, y eso que todavía no hemos llegado a la parte física…

- Ahhh… está bien. Venga que me tapo los oídos

- A ver si esta vez tardas menos – le volvió a hablar al oído

El lobo volvió a dejar a Kagome con esa sensación en el cuerpo y ese escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Cerró los ojos y se volvió a concentrar. Esta vez le costó menos tiempo localizarlo porque recordaba como era su aura. Esta vez estaba unos metros delante suya, escondido tras de un árbol. Lo del campamento acordaron que mejor lo dejaban para la sesión siguiente, ahora se concentrarían en percibir al youkai nada mas.

Siguieron entrenando hasta bien entrada la noche y Kagome progresaba bastante rápidamente. La última vez que lo intentó le costó la misma vida, porque ya estaba muy cansada; era la primera vez que utilizaba tanto sus poderes de sacerdotisa. Cuando encontró al muchacho lo vio dormido tumbado en la hierba. El también estaba cansado de tanto "jugar" al escondite y había caído rendido. Como la chica estaba agotada, se dejó caer junto a él y se acurrucó a su lado, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

Kôga se despertó a las pocas horas al sentir un peso en su pecho. Abrió los ojos y vio que esa presión la ejercía el brazo de Kagome. La chica se había dormido a su lado y ahora lo estaba abrazando como la noche anterior. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cogió a Kagome y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, logrando una postura mas cómoda para la chica. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de el y le respiraba en el cuello "podría dormir así todos los días" pensaba el joven lobo. Y sin ninguna intención de regresar al campamento, se durmió con la joven entre sus brazos.

* * *

**Yo kiero un Kôga para mi... . Es que es de lindo... Ahora a responder los reviews que me dejais, queridas lectoras...**

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Todavía falta para que veas a Kagome pelear.. pero verla la veras, eso tenlo por seguro... Ya tengo escritos hasta el 17 porque lo estoy publicando en otro sitio, así que actualizaré como minimo cada dos días y como máximo cada cuatro... Saludines, Cuidate y te espero en el siguiente... Sayo!!

**evachan:** Bienvenida al club de fans de Kôga!!! Jajajaja es un decir, puesto que a todas nos fascina este lobito... Muxas gracias por tus palabras... no tenia ni idea q fuera a gustar tanto... la verdad, es que todo esto que escribo me encantaría que me pasara a mi, así que es como una especie de sueño mio... pero con los personajes de Inu xD... Iroiro Arigatou (muxas gracias) por tus palabras y te espero en el siguiente. Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** Jejejeje, tiene Kôga para rato nuestro Inu... jejeje me alegro q te haya gustado. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**sara-chan :** Bienvenida sara-chan... me alegro de que te guste... la verdad es que cada vez estoy mas sorprendida de la acogida que esta teniendo esta humilde historia escrita por esta humilde escritora xD Gracias por tu apoyo y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**kagome-Artemis:** Bienvenida a este grupo de amantes de Kôga... me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Si kieres que te diga la verdad, yo todavia ando buscando un xico que sea asín de wapo y weno como Kôga... Gracias por tus ánimos y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**No tengo palabras para describir lo contenta que estoy por que les guste esta historia... así si dan ganas de seguirla, con una gente tan maravillosa como ustedes. **

**Ja ne!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vuelvo a la carga con otro capi de la historia ... Espero que os guste... Besitos a todas mis lectoras MUAKS WAPAS**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Todavía no había amanecido cuando Kôga se despertó de la manera mas placentera para el: aspirando el aroma a flores de cerezo que desprendía Kagome. La miró en silencio y le acarició esos cabellos azabache que tanto le gustaban. Sus garras se enredaban en los rizos de la muchacha. Kagome empezaba a despertar al sentir las caricias

- Un poquito mas, mama…

Kôga retuvo la risa… Kagome creía que estaba en su casa y su madre la estaba despertando. Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, se encontró al chico conteniendo la risa y se extrañó

- Oye, de que te ríes?

- No, de nada…

- En serio, de que te ríes?

- Pues, de que creías que tu madre te estaba llamando y estabas en tu casa… - el rostro de la chica enrojeció y se le ocurrió una pequeña bromita

- Oye no te rías de mi - y volteó la cara, al parecer, ofendida. Kôga se preocupó de haber hecho enfadar a Kagome

- Kagome, perdóname, no era mi intención – bajó la cabeza, entristecido. Kagome le cogió la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, haciendo que la mirara

- No te preocupes, solo era una broma – la chica tenía una sonrisa en los labios y en los ojos.

- Pero es que yo… pensé que… te habías… enfadado conmigo

- Jajajaja

- Y ahora de que te ríes tu? – el chico hizo un mohín, un poco contrariado

- Pues de que eres muy inocente. No distingues cuando se te habla en serio y cuando en broma…

- Pues si consigo hacerte reír y que estés así de feliz, seré todo lo inocente que tu quieras – otra vez el escalofrío y esa mirada tan especial.

- Oye, parece que esto de dormirte en mis brazos va siendo una costumbre no? – la chica se dio cuenta que otra vez había dormido abrazada a el. Parecía que lo hacia inconscientemente. Se separó avergonzada

- Perdóname, que pensarás de mi…

- Yo no pienso nada. Esto es lo que siempre he deseado desde que te conocí. Se que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos ya que tu estas enamorada de Inuyasha, pero te protegeré de todos los peligros hasta que no me quede una pizca de aliento – la mirada del chico se entristeció por un momento – así que procuro disfrutar el momento mientras tu me lo permitas…

Se produjo un silencio en el cual Kagome pensaba en las palabras de Kôga… el siempre le ha mostrado sus sentimientos sin llegar a agobiarla. Antes esperaba que fuera Inuyasha el que le dijera ese tipo de cosas… un momento, antes? Es verdad, ahora Inuyasha no estaba tan presente en su corazón como antes; un lobezno se estaba haciendo un hueco a base de tesón y cariño. A lo mejor por eso le gustaba dormir en sus brazos… se podría cambiar en tan poco tiempo? Solo el mismo tiempo decidiría. Una pregunta del chico la saco de su ensimismamiento

- Soy aburrido o algo así?

- Como?

- Pues como ya van 4 veces las que te encuentro dormida en mis brazos estoy empezando a pensar que soy aburrido y por eso te duermes…

- Jajajajaja… no es eso, solo que da la casualidad que cada vez que me duermo en tus brazos es porque estoy agotada y no me da tiempo de ir al campamento porque soy capaz de dormirme en pleno camino…

- Jajaja, hay que ver como eres…

- A ver, como soy?

- Una jovencita preciosa que me tiene loco desde que la conocí

- No digas eso que me voy a poner colorada

- Pero si es la verdad y lo sabes… Daría lo que fuera por que siempre estuvieras así de alegre y nunca volver a verte como el día que te encontré en el bosque. Me vas a contar lo que te pasó?

Kagome dudaba si contarle o no a Kôga, ya que si se lo contaba, estaba segura que se pelearía con Inuyasha y ella no quería enfrentamientos en el grupo. Aun así decidió darle un voto de confianza.

- Te lo contaré con la condición de que me prometas que, te diga lo que te diga, no harás nada mas que apoyarme como hasta ahora. – a Kôga no le dio buena espina esa condición pero aceptó.- Verás, esa noche, Inuyasha me dijo que cuando derrotemos a Naraku, el se irá con Kikyô al infierno.

- Eso es lo que te puso así de mal? Hasta el borde del agotamiento de tanto llorar? – el chico estaba cada vez mas alterado al enterarse de que Inuyasha era el culpable del sufrimiento de la chica. Recordó lo que le juró al hanyou, pero por la promesa que le había hecho a Kagome no podía hacerle nada, sino la miko sufriría

- Prométeme que no te pelearas con Inuyasha. No quiero que os lastiméis ninguno de los dos

- Mmm te lo prometo. Por mi parte no haré nada; pero y si el me provoca?

- Si el hace algo, que se atenga a las consecuencias – y le guiñó un ojo al lobo. El chico sonrió de manera maliciosa

- Jejeje. Ahora viene mi venganza por el susto de anoche… - y cogiendo a la chica se puso a hacerle cosquillas. La pilló por sorpresa, así que gritó, pero luego se comenzó a reír a pleno pulmón. La miko reía y pataleaba, pero el lobo era mas fuerte

- Jajajajaj Para ya, Kôga Jajajaja

- No, no pienso parar – y así continuaron hasta que alguien los interrumpió

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos estaban despiertos en el campamento, preguntándose donde estarían los que faltaban; donde y cómo habrían pasado la noche. Tras muchos ruegos y peticiones, el grupo en pleno convenció a Inuyasha de que fuera a buscarlos, a lo que el hanyou accedió a regañadientes.

Se fue por el mismo camino que la noche anterior había visto alejarse al lobo y a Kagome. Siguió el rastro de la chica y otra vez encontró su dulce aroma mezclado con el del lobo: seguramente estarían juntos. De repente oyó un grito. De solo pensar que el lobo podría hacerle algo, le hervía la sangre, así que se apresuró a encontrarlos. Cuando llegó a donde estaban, se esperaba encontrar de todo menos lo que se encontró: los dos jóvenes estaban tirados en el suelo. Kagome se reía sin parar y Kôga, encima de ella, le hacía cosquillas. Inuyasha dio a conocer que estaba allí.

- Ejem!

- Hola Inuyasha, ya es hora del desayuno? – Kôga ayudó a Kagome a levantarse.

- Si, me han pedido que venga a buscaros, pero veo que no hago ninguna falta…

- Ya íbamos a ir, verdad, Kôga? En cuanto dejaras de hacerme cosquillas

- Sip, oye Inuyasha, ve tu delante, ahora vamos nosotros?

- Y por que debería de hacerlo?

- Pues porque Kagome localizará el campamento basándose en tu presencia y la de nuestros compañeros

- Nuestros? – Inuyasha se estaba empezando a cabrear

- Por supuesto – Kagome intercedió por Kôga – ahora Kôga es nuestro compañero, igual que Miroku o Sango…

- Keh! Para mi nunca será un compañero! Siempre será un rival!

- Inuyasha, si no quieres que lo diga, mejor te vas ya para el campamento.

- Glup… de acuerdo – y se fue saltando de rama en rama

- Venga Kagome, concéntrate…

- Ya no necesito concentrarme tanto. Ya reconozco el aura de un youkai como tu, el aura de Inuyasha es un poco mas débil porque es un hanyou y… puedo sentir el aura de dos personas y dos mas de youkais, una mas débil porque es un niño y otra de un mononoke, es decir, Kirara

- Vaya, vaya, veo que en una sola noche ya has aprendido a localizar… Bravo! Si quieres, esta misma noche empezamos con la parte física, pero te advierto que no será nada fácil.

- Hai, sensei! Toma tus fragmentos de la esfera

- Gracias – al cogerlos, acarició la mano de la chica, consiguiendo que por enésima vez aquel día le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Se fueron hacia el campamento, según había localizado Kagome. Iban en silencio, la chica pensando en los últimos sucesos. "Como puede ser que cuando me habla de esa manera o cuando antes me ha rozado, un escalofrío me recorre toda la espalda? La verdad es que cuando estoy con el, me olvido de Inuyasha, pero; pueden cambiar los sentimientos en solo unos días? Ahhh no se que hacer…" Kôga también estaba pensando en todo lo que le había pasado; desde que "rescató" a Kagome del bosque aquella noche (cuando la noticia de Inu), la chica parecía estar triste. Todas las veces que la vio después de aquel incidente no irradiaba aquella alegría que la caracterizaba. Puede que sonriera, pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza. Ahora era muy diferente. Ahora sonreía, es mas, le sonreía a el y eso le levantaba el ánimo. Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron en medio de los pensamientos y fue como si el mundo se paralizase. Solo fueron unos segundos, pero cargados de sentimientos. Al cabo de esos segundos, los dos desviaron la mirada, totalmente sonrojados. En silencio regresaron al campamento

- Sango, cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales. Quieres que nos demos un baño?

- De acuerdo. Shippo, vienes?

- No, me voy a quedar con Kôga. Quiero que me cuente mas cosas sobre su manada y sus amigos, puedo?

- Si Kôga quiere…

- Por supuesto que si, Shippo

Las chicas cogieron sus toallas y se fueron a las aguas termales que dijo Kagome. Una vez relajadas

- Sango, esta noche he progresado mucho

- Si? Que hicisteis?

- Veras, lo que me ha enseñado es a concentrar mi poder espiritual para localizar presencias, tanto de youkais como el; hanyous como Inuyasha, humanos como tu o yo y demás criaturas

- WoW… Que bien, así no te volverán a pillar desprevenida… y… oye… estuvisteis practicando toda la noche? – el tono de voz de Sango era un tanto irónico

- Que quieres decir? – la cara de la miko tomó un tono sonrosado

- Pues que anoche tampoco dormiste en el campamento… que quieres que piense?

- No es nada de lo que te estas imaginando

- Entonces por que te sonrojas?

- No estoy sonrojada, es por el calor… veras, anoche, cuando encontré a Kôga por enésima vez, lo pillé dormido. Estaba tan lindo… bueno, pues como yo también estaba cansada, me tumbé a su lado y me quede dormida, ya esta…

- Ahhh… acabas de decir que Kôga estaba lindo?

- Yo… esto… pues si, estaba muy mono dormido. – el rostro de la chica era un poema

- Mmmm…

- Que significa ese Mmmm? – Kagome ya se estaba empezando a impacientar

- Nada, amiga, nada… parece que ya Inuyasha no está tan presente para ti verdad?

- Pues ahora que lo dices es verdad… pero no creo que los sentimientos cambien tan rápido – lo que uno piensa es una cosa y lo que siente otra muy distinta, y Kagome sentía algo, aunque todavía no lo tenía muy claro que digamos

- Oye Sango, cuando paremos para comer me puedes empezar a entrenar?

- Pero si no tienes espada…

- Da igual, cogeremos palos o lo que sea. Lo importante es conocer los movimientos básicos no? – Kagome puso una carita de niña buena; la que utilizaba con su madre cuando quería conseguir algo

- Está bien, está bien… empezaremos esta tarde, pero dile a Kôga que te busque mas hierbas de esas porque las vas a necesitar

- De acuerdo. Gracias Sango – y se abrazaron, transmitiéndose el cariño mutuo que se tenían

De vuelta en el campamento, se encontraron a Kôga jugando con Shippo y Kirara. No se sabia quien era mas niño… Inuyasha y Miroku no estaban, seguramente habían ido a buscar algo para el desayuno

- Kôga… Kôga! – el chico no la oía, estaba muy entretenido jugando con el kitsune y con Kirara

- Si? Dime

- Verás, puedes ir a buscar mas hierbas como la que me diste ayer? Es que esta tarde Sango me va a empezar a enseñar a luchar con una espada…

- No hace falta que vaya a buscarlas… no dicen que hombre prevenido vale por dos? Pues me guardé mas plantas porque sabía que cuando empezáramos el entrenamiento intensivo las necesitarías…

- Oh! Muchas gracias!

- De nada

Con Miroku e Inuyasha

- Amigo, se puede saber que te pasa? Desde hace dos días que no hablas con nadie y estas de un humor…

- No me pasa nada

- Que casualidad que tu cambio de humor coincida con la aparición de Kôga, verdad? Muy sospechoso… - a Inuyasha le cambió la cara al escuchar ese nombre

- No digas tonterías, Miroku. Por que debería enfadarme que Kôga se lleve tan bien con Kagome que hasta duerman juntos! – las ultimas palabras las dijo gritando

- Pues no lo parece.

- Keh! – el hanyou estaba muy enfadado; enfadado con Miroku por sacar el tema y enfadado consigo mismo por lo que sentía

- Inuyasha, por qué no aceptas tus sentimientos de una buena vez? – el susodicho se quedó estático ante las palabras del monje – Es de lógica deducir que te estas enamorando de la señorita Kagome. Cada vez que Kôga aparece en escena, te pones celoso, y eso es el reflejo de tus sentimientos hacia la señorita Kagome

- Vamos, Miroku, que cosas dices… como voy a enamorarme de esa chiquilla insoportable?

- Bueno, si tu lo dices… pero te advierto una cosa: si continuas por este camino, cuando te des cuenta ya será demasiado tarde

- Keh! Vamos, a ver si encontramos algo para desayunar

- Esta bien, esta bien…

La verdad es que las palabras de Miroku tenían algo de razón. Inuyasha no sabía muy bien como definir el sentimiento que albergaba hacia Kagome, pero también estaba Kikyô… el corazón y la mente del hanyou eran un completo caos. No sabía lo que hacer y eso lo comenzaba a desesperar. Después de un rato, volvieron al campamento con algo para preparar el desayuno.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que las cosas se van aclarando para Inu y Kagome... Y ahora a contestar reviewssssss!**

**Akane-chan-yuna: **A ver, si Kagome se abraza a el y el la kiere no la va a apartar... ojala yo fuera Kagome... Ainssssss... Weno, arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**-koharu-:** Amix, ties toa la razón... kien fuera Kagome para estar cerca de semejante hombre...(weno, youkai en este caso xD) Jajajajaj Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**evachan: **Olaaaa, si kieres me puedes agregar al msn (lo mismo para todas las que me leen, algunas ya las tengo xD) que es y asín ablamos y nos conocemos... Muxas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad que no me considero nada del otro mundo, pero me sube el animo y la autoestima leer tus palabras... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**kagome-Artemis:** Es que este fic me gusta así, mas romántico (como yo .)... aun así espero que te guste este capi y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**twindpd1: **jejeje, es que dejo los capis a punto d caramelo a q sip? Me gusta dejarlos con una idea terminada y empezar el siguiente a partir de ahí... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**flower of night:** Siii, comprala, asín nuestro lobito tiene compañía y no ta solito... Jajajaja tamos lokas por Kôga (y yo por Sessho tb claro...) Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**Matta ne minna-san!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un nuevo capi de mi historia... Disfruten de la lectura n.n**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Nuestro grupo desayunó sin mayores contratiempos que unos halagos por parte de Kôga hacia Kagome, causando los dos efectos ya conocidos: el sonrojo de la chica y el enfurecimiento del hanyou. Después del desayuno continuaron su camino hacia la aldea de Kaede. Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que Kagome tomó su decisión, y cada vez quedaban menos días para llegar a la aldea, 4 exactamente; 5 contando el presente. Se tenían que apresurar, puesto que los exámenes a los que se tenía que presentar Kagome eran muy importantes, ya que de su resultado dependería que Kagome entrase en la Universidad o no

Llegó la hora de comer. Kagome terminó en un momento, y le metía prisa a Sango para que acabara

- Sango, venga, date prisa, que tenemos que comenzar con el entrenamiento

- Kagome, no hay prisa. Tranquilízate un poco. Estar nerviosa no es nada bueno a la hora de luchar. Te nubla los sentidos y te vuelves torpe, así que esa es la primera lección: tranquilidad y autocontrol

- Está bien – la miko cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente, tranquilizándose un poco – ya estoy tranquila

- Muy bien, ahora, en cuanto termine de comer empezamos

- De acuerdo. Si te parece iré buscando un sitio adecuado para practicar – la chica se fue, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando el sitio ideal para practicar: un espacio abierto, sin muchos árboles, pero resguardado de enemigos

- Parece que Kagome se lo está tomando muy en serio

- Es que se siente inútil en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y no quiere que por estar pendiente de ella resultéis heridos. – Kôga dejó a todos callados por la explicación que dio, puesto que Kagome nunca les había comentado nada al respecto

- Como? Kagome nunca nos ha dicho nada de eso…

- Es que, verás Sango, Kagome es muy buena y no quería deciros nada para que no os preocuparais. Pero cada vez que lucháis, ella se siente un estorbo. Piensa que, al estar pendientes de ella, os descuidáis vosotros, de ahí el empeño en aprender a luchar

- La comprendo, pero debería habérnoslo dicho. Bueno, ahora comenzaré su entrenamiento. Espero que no se de por vencida fácilmente…

Sango terminó de comer y se fue a buscar a Kagome. La encontró esperándola en un claro a poca distancia de donde estaban los demás. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Al parecer se estaba relajando

- Bueno, Kagome, ya estoy aquí. Cuando quieras empezamos.

- De acuerdo

Las dos se pusieron frente a frente. La miko había buscado dos ramas grandes y lisas que verdaderamente parecían espadas de kendo. Ambas las cogieron e hicieron una reverencia.

- Lo primero antes de asestar ningún golpe es observar los movimientos del enemigo. Si ves que se mueve, muévete tu también, nunca lo pierdas de vista. Vamos a probar eso.

- Hai

Empezaron a entrenar. Sango se movía lentamente, como en círculos, y Kagome la seguía con la mirada. La chica era una alumna excelente, al menos en estos temas. Aprendía muy rápido. Sango no sabía como seguir la clase, ya que tenía miedo de dañar a su amiga, aunque estuvieran usando ramas.

- Bien. Lo siguiente es intentar esquivar los ataques enemigos. Para eso se necesita, como ya te he dicho, observación. Aguanta hasta el ultimo momento y cuando veas la oportunidad, apártate.

- Esta bien

Las primeras veces que Sango atacaba, golpeaba a Kagome; claro que sin intención de hacerle daño, solo un golpe, como en kendo. Mas adelante, Kagome se apartaba bastante bien, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a los movimientos de Sango.

- Kagome, ten en cuenta que cada persona lucha diferente. A mi ya me evitas bien, pero si luchas contra un demonio o un bandido, tienes que tener presente esto: observa y aguanta. De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Oye, lo podríamos dejar por hoy? Es que luego por la noche tengo "clase" con Kôga y no quiero estar demasiado cansada.

- De acuerdo. Mañana pasaremos al ataque.

- Hai, sensei – la muchacha, a pesar de estar un poco cansada del entrenamiento, sonreía feliz – muchas gracias, Sango

- De nada amiga. Todo sea por verte así de contenta

Y juntas se fueron al campamento. Cuando llegaron, el joven youkai recibió a Kagome con una taza de la infusión revitalizante que la chica tomó encantada. Después de un breve descanso, prosiguieron la marcha. Kagome iba montada en Kirara, aunque Kôga se había ofrecido a llevarla en brazos. La chica se negó porque vio la mirada asesina que Inuyasha le lanzó al lobo y no quería peleas innecesarias. Como todos los días, llega la noche, y nuestro grupo de protagonistas debe buscar un sitio mas o menos seguro donde esperar el alba

Durante la cena, se volvieron a suceder los piropos de Miroku hacia Sango y las miraditas de Kôga a Kagome. Estaban terminando cuando un cazador de almas de Kikyô apareció y comenzó a rondar a Inuyasha. El hanyou se levantó y se marchó detrás del bicho. Kagome vio como se alejaba, pero no sintió esa punzada en el corazón que sentía antes cuando Inuyasha se iba con Kikyô. Miró a Kôga y con una sonrisa le dijo

- Vamos a entrenar?

- Vamos – respondió el youkai también con una sonrisa. Y los dos se fueron, dejando a Miroku, Sango y Shippo solos en el campamento.

- Uahhh! Yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Sango, Miroku. Vamos Kirara – dijo el kitsune con un enorme bostezo

La gatita ronroneo y se fue con Shippo a dormir un poco lejos del fuego. Desde que habían vuelto de su entrenamiento, Sango no había abierto la boca y se la veía mas bien triste. El monje la miraba preocupado y se decidió a preguntarle

- Sango, te pasa algo?

- No, por que lo preguntas?

- Pues porque desde que volvisteis del entrenamiento te noto ausente y triste… no me vas a contar lo que pasa? Las penas compartidas duelen menos

- Veras, es que, yo… - conforme iba hablando, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, hasta que ya no aguantó mas y empezó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos.

De improviso, se sintió rodeada por unos cálidos brazos que intentaban consolarla. Miroku la estaba abrazando.

- Tranquila, mi querida Sango, yo estoy aquí contigo

- Miroku! – y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a las ropas del monje.

- No llores, Sango, no soporto verte llorar - la chica poco a poco se iba calmando, siempre arropada por los brazos del monje. – Me vas a contar lo que te pasa? – su voz sonaba de lo mas dulce. Se separó de la taijiya y la miró con una ternura que Sango no apreciaba por tener la cabeza gacha

- Sniff… verás es que ese entrenamiento con Kagome me ha traído muchos recuerdos. Yo era la que solía entrenar a Kohaku. Yo le enseñe lo que sabe y ahora, al entrenar a Kagome, me han venido todos los recuerdos a la mente; los momentos felices que pasé con mi familia en mi aldea…

- Tranquilízate. Con llorar solo lograrás aumentar tu pena. Quieres que te prepare una tila para que te ayude a dormir?

- No hace falta… no voy a dormir esta noche – el rostro de Sango reflejaba una tristeza profunda, la misma que la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en su hermano

- Eso no puede ser, Sango. Debes descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día de caminata y tienes que tener fuerzas

- Déjalo, Miroku, no me vas a convencer…

- Pero porque no quieres dormir?

- Pues porque no quiero tener pesadillas. Cada vez que me encuentro con Kohaku o pienso en el, al dormir, los recuerdos invaden mi mente, convirtiéndose en pesadillas… No quiero tener esas horribles pesadillas otra vez

Miroku agarró a Sango de la mano y la levantó del suelo, atrayéndola hacia sí

- Esta noche tendrás un hombro en el que apoyarte para que no estés sola y no tengas esas pesadillas

- Como? – Sango estaba impresionada por la dulzura y ternura que podía demostrar el monje cuando quería

- Pues que esta noche, vas a dormir conmigo… No te alarmes, no te voy a hacer nada, solo estar contigo. Ven

La llevó de la mano hacia un árbol cuyas raíces sobresalían del suelo y se acomodó entre ellas. Con un gesto de la mano indicó a Sango que se sentara junto a el. A la taijiya la asaltaban sentimientos confusos: desconfianza hacia el monje, deseos de estar con el, tristeza por sus recuerdos… aun así, se acercó hacia donde estaba Miroku y se sentó junto a el, un tanto avergonzada y con un tono rosado adornando sus mejillas. Miroku pasó un brazo por sus hombros haciendo que Sango apoyara la cabeza en su hombro

- Estas cómoda?

- S-Si, gracias…

- Pues ahora intenta dormir, que yo estoy aquí para velar tu sueño

El monje acariciaba los negros cabellos de Sango, con lo que la chica estaba empezando a quedarse dormida. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; por fin ocurría lo que ella tanto anhelaba, pero no podía dejar de desconfiar de el. Entonces recordó las palabras de Kagome "Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, ya que creo que te ama de verdad". Se acomodó mejor en el pecho del monje y cerró los ojos, imaginando una vida junto a Miroku y sus amigos. Y con estos pensamientos felices se quedó dormida

Con Kôga y Kagome

Kagome se llevó su mochila, ya que tenia pensado cambiarse de ropa. Cuando llegaron al claro, ella se fue detrás de unos árboles a cambiarse. Cuando salió, Kôga se quedo con la boca abierta: la muchacha había cambiado su falda a tablas por unos pantalones pirata de lycra que se adaptaban perfectamente a sus bien formadas piernas y la camiseta la había cambiado por un top deportivo sin mangas que dejaba ver su ombligo. Cuando notó como la miraba el chico, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír, sintiendo un cosquilleo que no había sentido antes. Poco a poco se iba acercando al lobezno.

- Kôga, que te pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma…

- Es… es que… te ves tan… diferente… Estas hermosa

- No digas esas cosas…, si solo es ropa deportiva

- Digo la verdad

- Jejeje (risa nerviosa) Bueno, empezamos? Pero quítate los fragmentos de la esfera…

- De acuerdo. – y le dio los fragmentos a Kagome - Empecemos por la pose de lucha. Tienes que dejar el cuerpo relajado. Separa las piernas, mas o menos la distancia entre los hombros, ligeramente flexionadas; tronco recto, brazos en guardia y concentración – Kagome hacia lo que el youkai le indicaba – Ahora atácame.

- Pero… y si te hago daño?

- No te preocupes por mi. Si me haces daño luego me curas – y le guiñó un ojo a la chica – nosotros los demonios tenemos un poder de curación impresionante que hace que las heridas sanen rápido, así que no te preocupes. Además, si no atacas nunca aprenderás.

- Vale

Y así empezaron la clase. Kôga le decía como tenía que atacar y como debía moverse. Al principio, Kagome no daba una, pero luego fue mejorando. Al final, el lobezno acabó un tanto magullado, con lo que Kagome fue por el botiquín a curarle. Tenía varios arañazos en la cara y los brazos. Cuando iba a curarle las heridas de la cara, se puso cerca del rostro del chico, ya que era de noche y no veía muy bien. Ambos jóvenes estaban nerviosos por la cercanía y sentían el aliento del otro en la cara. En un impulso, Kôga acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros y poso sus labios en los de la chica, a la que pilló por sorpresa. Apenas fue un tímido roce, pero ambos sintieron como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera sus columnas. El beso fue corto pero cargado de sentimientos reprimidos al fin mostrados. Kôga se separó avergonzado y cabizbajo.

- Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho… Dejémoslo por hoy. – y se fue hacia el campamento como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kagome estaba en estado de shock. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Kôga se atreviera a besarla, pero lo ha hecho. Después de un rato decidió irse al campamento y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

**Wiii se empieza a poner interesante la cosa ¬.¬... Ahora a contestar los reviews...**

**-koharu-: **Amixxx! Hace ya que no te conectas TT.TT.. Pues como has podido leer, si ha pasado algo interesante xD... y mas cositas que van a pasar... pero para eso tendras que seguir leyendo... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**lucy-malfoy15:** Bienvenida. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Todas las que lo leemos (y yo que lo escribo xD) estamos lokitas por Kôga (y bastantes tb por Sessho...). Arigatou por leerlo y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**cla-chan:** Hola, bienvenida al club xD... si kieres q t diga la verdad... inu me da un poco de pena, pero alguien tenía que sufrir no? Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Jajaja, si a lo mejor adelgaza y todo, pero de que se pone mas fuerte se pone mas fuerte... Por cierto, mononoke significa espiritu del bosque... Kirara es una gata mágica, así que se podría describir como mononoke.. has visto la princesa Mononoke? Ahí salen un monton de espirtus del bosque... Espero haber aclarado tus dudas. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**evachan: **Ohayoo eva-chan! Puede que los capitulos sean cortos, pero ya yevo 17 capitulos y me kean unos cuantos xD... No te preocupes, a mi me dicen que soy infantil por ver dibujos TT.TT No se como pueden calificar el anime de dibujos, si es una obra de arte ... I love anime... Jajajaj.. Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**twindpd1:** Tranquila, que lo vas a tener... Yo kiero alguien como Kôga para mi solaaaaaa! Snif snif... weno, mientras lo encuentro me conformo con verlo en el anime (y a otros mas como Naruto jijiij) Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**Alma-sama:** Bienvenida. Subir una historia es facil, pero es muy largo de explicar... cuando te conectes lo vas haciendo conforme yo te lo vaya explicando, te parece? Yo tambien pienso que Kagome se merece que la quieran por eso la he emparejado con Kôga que la kiere muxo... Respecto a lo de Kikyô no te puedo asegurar nada... Weno, arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

**Diey:** Benvenida. Muxas gracias por leer mi fic. Me alegro que te guste... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!

* * *

**Wiiii cada vez lo lee mas gente! Toy realmente emocionada . Saben, tengo rondando en la cabeza otro fic de Inuyasha... un SessKag... pero hasta que este no esté casi finito no lo voy a publicar (de momento lo ire escribiendo)... Weno, Besotes y se me cuidan xicas...**

** Ja ne, minna-san!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capi nuevo de la historia... Lean y disfruten xD**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Cuando Kagome llegó al campamento se le dibujó una sonrisa: acababa de ver a Miroku y Sango durmiendo abrazados y sintió sana envidia. Recordó las noches en las que durmió con Kôga; recordó la calidez del cuerpo del joven, sus brazos rodeándola… "Kagome, que estas pensando? No se supone que tu estas enamorada de Inuyasha? Entonces como es que no haces mas que pensar en Kôga, eh?" su subconsciente le decía lo que ella se negaba a admitir. Preparó su saco y se metió en el, dispuesta a dormir, no sin antes comprobar que todo el mundo (excepto Inuyasha claro) estaba allí: Shippo y Kirara estaban dormidos cerca del fuego, a Miroku y Sango ya los había visto, solo faltaba ubicar a Kôga… dio un vistazo alrededor y lo encontró al otro lado de la fogata. Estaba tumbado boca arriba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, no parecía que estuviera dormido, mas bien pensativo…

Kagome se tumbó boca arriba y miró al cielo. Estaba cuajado de estrellas y la luna llena iluminaba el techo del mundo. No hacia mas que darle vueltas a la cabeza a lo que había pasado esa noche. Siempre soñó que su primer beso se lo daba el hanyou de cabellos plateados que liberó del sello, pero resulta que se lo ha dado un joven youkai lobo; eso Kagome no se lo esperaba. Pero lo que mas la desconcertaba eran sus reacciones frente a gestos y miradas del lobo, cosa que antes no le pasaba…

Pasaban las horas y Kagome no podía dormir. Se rodeó y se quedó viendo a Kôga, que ahora si parecía dormir, y deseó estar en sus brazos para conciliar el sueño… "Nooo!!! Que me esta pasando? Por que deseo estar en los brazos de Kôga si estoy enamorada de Inuyasha, no??". "Eso solo lo puedes averiguar tu" Kagome estaba teniendo una conversación consigo misma: cabeza vs corazón, lo que le causaba mayor confusión.

Llegó la mañana y todos fueron despertando excepto Kagome, que no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Kôga evitaba mirar a la miko por la posible reacción de la chica a lo que hizo la noche pasada, así que en cuanto se despertó fue a refrescarse al río.

Lo primero que vio Sango al despertar fue el cuello de Miroku, ya que estaba echada sobre el monje con la cabeza en su hombro. Un brazo del monje le rodeaba la cintura, mientras que en el otro tenía bien sujeto su báculo. La taijiya levantó la mano y, acariciando la cara de Miroku susurro: "Arigato". Una sonrisa adornó la cara del monje

- Que bien sienta el tacto de tu mano sobre mi cara cuando no es una bofetada…Podría despertarme así todos los días – dijo Miroku mirando a los ojos a Sango, que al verse descubierta, se puso mas roja que un tomate. Acercándose a su oído, le susurró – Nunca me cansaré de verte sonrojada, preciosa.

Ambos se levantaron y dieron los buenos días a Kagome.

- Donde está Kôga, Kagome?

- No lo se, cuando se despertó se fue…

- Te pasa algo? Te noto decaída…

- No, Sango, no me pasa nada, solo que no he podido dormir…

- Ahhh… Que tal si vamos preparando el desayuno?

Y dicho y hecho. Kôga no apareció para desayunar, e Inuyasha tampoco. Ambos aparecieron cuando ya estaban terminando de recoger. Kôga traía semblante serio y de la expresión del hanyou no se podía decir que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza

- Kagome, podemos hablar un momento?

- Si, claro. – se alejaron del grupo. Kagome estaba preocupada por el lobezno - Que ocurre?

- Veras, han venido unos lobos de mi manada a traerme un mensaje: un grupo de mis hombres y lobos han sido atacados y hay heridos, así que me necesitan. Lo siento, no voy a poder continuar entrenándote…

- No te preocupes. Mmm… Oye Kôga…

- Dime

- Te importaría si yo… estoo… voy contigo?

- Venir conmigo?

- Si. Si dices que hay heridos yo puedo curarlos con mis medicinas y mis poderes de sacerdotisa. Tengo que decirte que soy una muy buena enfermera – y le sonrió al lobo.

- La verdad es que tus medicinas y tus poderes nos serían de gran ayuda, pero no quería abusar de tu bondad

- No digas tonterías. Sabes que yo hago lo que sea por la gente que quiero – ante este comentario, Kôga no supo decirle que no.

De vuelta en el campamento

- Chicos, os tengo que decir una cosa. Me voy a ir con Kôga a su manada durante unos días, exactamente los que me quedan para volver a mi época. Si queréis podéis buscar información por vuestra cuenta y con la ayuda del olfato de Inuyasha

- Yo no quiero que te vayas Kagome!! – Shippo se abrazaba a ella llorando

- No te preocupes, Shippo. Kôga me cuidará muy bien verdad?

- Daría mi vida por ti

- Lo ves? Venga, deja de llorar, Shippo. No me voy para siempre, solo son unos días. Además, antes de irme a mi época te prometo que iré a visitarte a la aldea de Kaede, de acuerdo?

- De verdad? – la carita del pequeño se iluminó ante tal afirmación

- De verdad de la buena – y depositó un beso en la frente del kitsune – Pórtate bien y hazle caso a Sango vale?

- Vale. Ten cuidado

La miko se llevó a Sango aparte para hablar con ella de lo que había pasado la noche anterior

- Veo que hemos progresado con Miroku verdad? Por lo que vi anoche…

- Bueno, es que yo estaba muy triste y el se ofreció a acompañarme toda la noche, pero no ha pasado nada, solo hemos dormido juntos y ya está.

- Pues igual que yo con Kôga… Amiga, dale una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te ama y dátela a ti también. Si no lo dejas expresarse nunca sabrás si lo que siente por ti es verdadero o no.

- De acuerdo, pero no deberías aplicarte el cuento tu también?

- Bueno, la verdad es que… yo… - Kagome se sonrojaba por momentos

- Que pasa?

- Este, veras… anoche…Kôga… me besó

- Te besó???

- Shhh. No hagas escándalo que se va a enterar todo el bosque… Si, me besó. Solo fue un roce, pero sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrerme la espalda. Es una sensación nueva para mi…

- Kôga está enamorado de ti desde que te vio por primera vez. Ya era hora que hiciera algo como esto no te parece?

- Pero el nunca se había atrevido a tanto. Por que lo hace ahora?

- A lo mejor, al tenerte cerca todos estos días, al entrenarte y convivir contigo, ha sentido que estabas cambiando, sobre todo cuando ha despertado varias veces y se ha encontrado que lo estabas abrazando

- Pues vas a tener razón. Además, anoche no podía dormir recordando las veces que he dormido en sus brazos. Me sentía desprotegida… Luego esta lo que se supone que siento por Inuyasha… Esto cada vez es mas confuso…

- Pues yo lo tengo bastante claro: estas empezando a enamorarte de Kôga. No dicen que el roce hace el cariño? Pues con esto queda mas que demostrado.

- Va a ser que vas a tener razón… Pero todavía tengo que aclararme…

- Bueno, basta de charlas. Volvamos que Kôga estará deseando ver que ha pasado con sus camaradas. Te me cuidas, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Hasta dentro de unos días, amiga

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con cariño y se dirigieron hacia el campamento donde esperaban los chicos. Cuando llegaron se encontraron una escena bastante familiar. Kôga e Inuyasha estaban enzarzados en una pelea.

- Chicos, basta!! – no le hacían ni caso – Miroku, que ha pasado aquí

- Veras, señorita Kagome, Inuyasha ha estado muy raro últimamente y, al saber que te ibas con Kôga ha acabado estallando y liándose a tortas

- Inuyasha, Osuwari! – la pelea cesó con un estruendoso PLAF contra el suelo por parte del hanyou. Cuando se hubo levantado enfrentó a Kagome

- Se puede saber por que te tienes que ir con este lobo apestoso? Que te ha dicho para convencerte??

- Resulta que ha sido idea mía – la cara del hanyou era un poema – así que no tienes derecho alguno de meterte con el. No volveré hasta después que haya hecho mis exámenes, así que tienes tiempo de calmarte – y pasando a su lado fue a despedirse de Miroku y de Kirara.

Cuando se hubo despedido de todos, los despidió agitando la mano y viendo como se alejaban en dirección a la aldea de Kaede. Cuando ya no se veían, se volvió y, con una sonrisa le dijo a Kôga

- Cuando quieras podemos partir.

- Veras, sobre lo que paso anoche…

- No pasa nada

- De verdad?

- Si. Bueno, como vamos a ir?

- Por mi iría lo mas rápido posible, pero tu no puedes correr a la misma velocidad que yo

- Si puedo

- Como?

- Pues que tu me lleves, así voy a la misma velocidad que tu… Jajajajaja – el lobo estaba descolocado – venga, no nos íbamos ya?

- Eh.. si, si. Ven, sujétate fuerte

Kôga la cogió en brazos y Kagome pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kôga, sintiendo el roce de su pelo haciéndole cosquillas. El youkai echó a correr, pero parecía que no se movía de lo rápido que iba. La miko acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y oía el latir de su corazón. Bostezó. Como no había dormido nada la noche anterior, estaba que se caía de sueño. Poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormida. Kôga, al sentir la respiración acompasada de la chica en su cuello miró hacia abajo y se encontró a Kagome dormida. Sonrió y pensó "Ya la despertaré cuando lleguemos"

Cuando llegaron a los dominios de Kôga, éste la despertó dándole un beso en la frente y hablándole al oído.

- Kagome, despierta que ya hemos llegado

- Uhmmm?? Me he dormido?

- Sip. Todo el camino

- Jejejeje… es que anoche no podía dormir y estaba muy cansada jejeje. – Kagome estaba nerviosa y un tanto avergonzada de haberse vuelto a dormir en sus brazos, pero en verdad que le gustaba.

- Bueno, estamos a punto de llegar a la cueva, que es donde están todos los heridos, según me comunicaron. Ven

- Hai

Se encaminaron al lago donde estaba el escondite de los lobos, oculto detrás de una cascada. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con muchos heridos.

- Que ha pasado aquí?

- Kôga, has vuelto!! – Ginta y Hakkaku fueron a darles la bienvenida – Señorita Kagome, ha venido usted también!!

- Por supuesto, no podía dejar de ayudaros

- Muchas gracias, su ayuda es inestimable

- Veréis, os acordáis de las aves del paraíso? – Ginta iba poniendo al corriente a la pareja de recién llegados

- Pues claro que nos acordamos!! Esos inmundos pajarracos me hirieron en el brazo arrancándome un fragmento de la esfera!!

- Tranquilízate Kôga. Si, que pasa con ellas?

- Pues que se han vuelto ha reunir y creemos que van a por otro fragmento de la esfera. Este grupo cayó en una emboscada y resultaron muy malheridos.

- Llévenme con ellos y veré que puedo hacer

- Sígame, señorita Kagome – Hakkaku la llevó con los heridos

Kagome pasó el resto del día curando a los heridos con sus medicinas: alcohol, gasas, vendas, etc. Kôga se fue con Ginta a reconocer el terreno donde fueron atacados.

Estaba anocheciendo y Kagome estaba a la entrada de la cueva esperando a que el lobo regresase. Cuando lo vio llegar corrió a recibirlo

- Kôga!! Que bueno que llegaste!! Me tenias preocupada. Como te fuiste sin avisar…

- No te preocupes que ya estoy aquí. Como están los heridos?

- Bien, algunos mejor que otros pero bien. Hemos venido a tiempo. Tranquilo que se recuperaran.

- Que alivio. Gracias Kagome, serías una gran jefa. Con tu cariño y tu bondad te ganarías el aprecio de todo el mundo.

- Gracias

- No hay de que. Ahora vamos a cenar que vengo hambriento!!!

- Tienes suerte, la cena está lista. Donde vamos a cenar??

- En mi habitación

- Vale. Venga vamos que yo también tengo hambre, usar mis poderes de sacerdotisa agota un poco.

Y se fueron a la habitación de Kôga. Esta resultó ser un espacio al final de la cueva, en un recodo que había en la pared. Kagome llevó los platos y se pusieron a cenar.

- Como está la situación con las aves?

- Uhmmm… No se… Parece que estamos en una situación parecida a la de hace unos años…

- Si, cuando me secuestraste – a esto, el lobo se sonrojó un poco – pero gracias a eso nos hemos conocido

- En eso tienes toda la razón

- Kôga, te puedo pedir un favor?

- Dalo por hecho

- Cuanto tardarías en llegar a la aldea a la que nos dirigíamos si fueras lo mas rápido que pudieras?

- Mmmm… pues no se… una media hora, por?

- Para que me llevaras mañana a la aldea de Kaede. Es que se me han terminado las curas y tengo que ir a mi época a buscar mas. No creía que hubiera tantos heridos, así que no he calculado bien mis provisiones… además, tengo que decirle a mi abuelo que se invente una excusa para librarme de los exámenes…

- Por que? No vas a hacerlos?

- No. Me quedaré aquí contigo y luchare contra las aves del paraíso para librarnos de ellas de una vez

- Si eran muy importantes para ti…

- Han cambiado mis prioridades. Ahora lo mas importante para mi es ayudarte. Ayudarte a librarte de esos pajarracos y curar a tus amigos. – Kôga la abrazó fuertemente, a lo que la chica no se negó. Rodeó el pecho del chico y le correspondió al abrazo

- Muchas gracias Kagome. Eres un autentico ángel

- No tienes por que darlas. Ahora vamos a comer que mañana hay que madrugar para ir a la aldea. Espero que Inuyasha esté por ahí, o aunque sea Shippo. Quiero decirles que no estaré con ellos un tiempo. Que si me necesitan me busquen aquí

- De acuerdo

Y se pusieron a comer. Kôga estaba encantado que la chica se quedara con el a ayudarle por voluntad propia. Además que no estaba enfadada por lo que pasó la noche anterior. Cuando terminaron de cenar. Se acostaron en el lecho de paja y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, esta vez con Kagome abrazada al youkai lobo.

En la aldea de Kaede

- Vieja Kaede!! Esta en casa??

- No hace falta que chilles, Inuyasha, aun no soy sorda… Uhm… Donde esta Kagome?

- Se fue con Kôga a ayudarle porque habían atacado a su manada o algo así… dijo que buscáramos por nuestra cuenta algún rastro de Naraku, pero en vista de lo sucedido otras veces cuando la señorita Kagome se fue, mejor nos quedamos aquí verdad Inuyasha?

- Keh!! – y se va de un salto.

- Tanto escándalo para saber si estoy aquí y se va sin ni siquiera saludar… Miroku, que es lo que le pasa?

- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea – Claro que lo sabia, pero como amigo que era, no iba a ir ventilando los asuntos personales de Inuyasha por ahí… - bueno, que tal si entramos? Tengo mucha hambre!! – Sango y Shippo esbozaron una sonrisa y entraron detrás del alegre monje, seguidos por la fiel Kirara.

* * *

**Hasta aki pueden leer... jajajaja Weno, oy estoy un poco malita así que agradezco a -koharu-, Diey, Akane-chan-yuna, twindpd1, lucy-malfoy15 y flower of night su apoyo incondicional. Hontoni Arigatou Gozaimasu . Os espero en el siguiente Sayo!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wolaaas, ya toy aki con otro capi de la historia... lean y disfruten**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Inuyasha se fue a su lugar favorito para pensar: el Goshimboku, el árbol donde había estado sellado por mas de 50 años. Se sentó en la rama mas alta y empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza a los últimos acontecimientos. Desde la llegada del lobo al grupo, siempre estaba de mal humor; miraba a Kagome mas de lo normal y no soportaba ver a Kôga cerca de la chica. "Miroku va a tener razón. Creo que estoy enamorado de Kagome. En cuanto venga tratare de hablar con ella… Aunque Kikyô… que voy a hacer con Kikyô? También deberé hablar con ella…". Después de llegar a esta conclusión, se dispuso a ir a la cabaña de Kaede a cenar.

Cuando estaba a punto de saltar de la rama vio a Miroku y Sango salir de la cabaña y echar a andar. Supuestamente irían a dar un paseo. Sin darle mayor importancia, el hanyou se dirigió a la cabaña, el estomago le pedía su ración de comida…

Después de cenar, Miroku le propuso a Sango ir a dar un paseo para rebajar la comida y ella aceptó. Caminaban en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la noche. De repente, Miroku se colocó detrás de Sango y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

- Que haces Miroku?

- Shhh. Es una sorpresa

Sango se dejó guiar y, después de un rato de caminar a ciegas, sintió que se detenían.

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos

Cuando la taijiya abrió los ojos, se encontró con un paisaje digno de un cuadro: estaban en un hermoso lago con un embarcadero pequeñito; las luciérnagas danzaban en la superficie del lago, dándole un toque mágico al paisaje.

- Miroku!! Es precioso!!

- No tanto como tu

Se acercó a Sango y la abrazó por detrás rodeándole la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella. Y en esta posición volvió a hablarle a la muchacha, esta vez muy cerca del oído

- Sango, ya te dije una vez lo mucho que te quiero, pero esta vez quiero que sea especial. – la voz del monje era apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que la chica lo oyera – Sango, te amo

Sango se dio la vuelta en el abrazo, quedando su rostro tan cerca del de Miroku que sus narices se rozaban.

- Yo también te amo Miroku, pero viendo tu actitud conmigo y con las otras mujeres, nunca pensé que te fijarías en mi en serio…

- Y por que no me lo dijiste?

- Por que tenía miedo de ser engañada y traicionada…

- Yo nunca te haría daño, mi querida Sango, porque eres lo mas importante en mi vida

Lentamente, fueron acercándose hasta notar en los labios la respiración del otro. Ambos jóvenes estaban nerviosos, porque por fin iba a suceder lo que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando. Finalmente, sus labios se juntaron, formando una suave caricia para la pareja. Se separaron, no porque quisieran, sino por falta de aire.

- Prométeme una cosa Miroku…

- Dime

- Que a partir de ahora no hay otra mujer en tu vida que yo. No quiero que cuando veas a una chica guapa por la calle te vayas detrás de ella como hacías hasta ahora. Eso me haría mas daño que diez mil puñaladas, sabes?

- Tranquila mi amor. Eso se acabo. Cada vez que vea a una chica por la calle me bastará con mirarte a los ojos y cogerte la mano para darme cuenta de que tengo el mayor de los tesoros a mi lado

Y volvieron a juntar sus labios. Pasaron un tiempo deleitándose cada uno con el sabor de los labios del otro, hasta que decidieron volver a la cabaña. Iban cogidos de la mano como una pareja normal y corriente, demostrándose con ese simple gesto que se querían profundamente.

La mañana llegó y Kagome fue la primera en despertar. Ladeó la cabeza y vio a Kôga tumbado a su lado. No sabía cuando se había separado de el. Se le quedó observando un buen rato, analizando y guardando en su memoria cada una de las facciones del lobo. Estaba lo que se dice atractivo durmiendo; tanto es así que Kagome se fue acercando poco a poco al youkai hasta tumbarse a su lado, apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y abrazarlo mientras dormía, así corregiría su "error". Como si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, el chico rodeo a Kagome con un brazo y la atrajo hacia si. A lo mejor ya hasta se había acostumbrado… Kagome estaba un poco ruborizada ante su atrevimiento, pensando en que si el lobo se despertara que es lo que le diría, pero cuando Kôga la abrazó se sintió tan bien que decidió volver a dormirse en sus brazos.

Cuando Inuyasha despertó, poco mas y se cae de la rama en la que estaba subido, ya que despertaba sobresaltado por un mal sueño. En el veía a Kagome en los brazos de Kôga y lo que es peor, era ella la que se había acercado, aceptando un abrazo del lobo. Decidió archivar lo sucedido como una especie de pesadilla y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros para desayunar con ellos. Cuando entra en la cabaña de la vieja Kaede no se esperaba ver lo que veía: Miroku y Sango durmiendo abrazados, eso no lo podía creer. Pero bueno, se alegraba por los dos, porque se notaba a la legua que estaban enamorados.

Una vez todo el mundo estuvo despierto procedieron a desayunar. Estando a punto de terminar, Inuyasha se levanta de un brinco.

- Que sucede Inuyasha, algún peligro se acerca?

- Digámoslo así…

- Decías?

- No, nada, que no es ningún peligro. Es Kagome con el lobo ese

- Kagomeeeee!! – Shippo salió corriendo en busca de Kagome en cuanto Inuyasha hubo dicho eso. Sango y Miroku también se levantaron y fueron a recibir a su amiga.

- Inuyasha, tu no vienes? – el tono de Miroku era un tanto peculiar, como burlón – Bueno, tu sabrás lo que te haces

Todos menos Inuyasha salieron a dar la bienvenida a su amiga y a Kôga, ya que había pasado con ellos unos días y lo consideraban un compañero mas, no como Inuyasha que lo consideraba un rival en todos los significados.

- Kagome, que bueno que has vuelto!! – Shippo se lanzó a los brazos de su mama adoptiva

- Shippo!! Si solo he estado fuera un día…

- Ya lo se, pero se ha hecho eterno soportando el mal humor de Inuyasha.

- Mmm… te puedo comprender. Kôga, ve con ellos a la cabaña de Kaede y explícales la situación que yo tengo que ir a mi época a por provisiones de acuerdo?

- Como quieras

Kôga se fue con todos a la cabaña y allí les explicó que Kagome se iba a quedar un tiempo con el y su manada ya que les habían atacado y ella se estaba encargando de curar a sus amigos. Inuyasha había "desaparecido" de escena al oler al lobo acercarse.

Kagome fue corriendo hasta el pozo y se tiró dentro. Un resplandor azulado se vislumbró y al instante ya estaba saliendo del pozo que se encontraba en un anexo de su casa. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el edificio gritando

- Mama!! Sôta!! Abuelo!! Hay alguien en casa??

- Hija, no hace falta que grites. Sabes que a estas horas siempre estoy en casa. Te pasa algo que vienes tan alterada?

- Si mama. Veras, han atacado a unos amigos y tengo que quedarme allí con ellos mas tiempo del que tenía previsto. Vengo por vendas, alcohol y todo lo necesario para formar un botiquín bastante grande, pues los heridos son muchos

- Pero Kagome, y los exámenes?

- Eso ahora no importa mama. Diles que me fui de viaje o algo parecido. De todas formas eso es lo que hago, aunque nadie se creería donde voy

- Esta bien hija. Ya veré que le digo al director de la escuela. Ahora lo mas importante es formar ese botiquín.

- Gracias mama!! Eres la mejor!!

Se fueron a buscar lo que tenían por casa y no lograron reunir mucho, así que se fueron a comprar todo lo necesario a toda prisa, ya que Kagome se tenia que ir rápido; no quería dejar a la manada de Kôga demasiado tiempo sola y sin su líder. Por suerte, cerca de su casa había un par de farmacias, así que para aligerar, cada una se fue a una y compraron un montón de cosas. En una media hora Kagome tenía llena la mochila de curas para la manada de Kôga, así que se despidió de su madre.

- Mama, ya me voy. No quiero dejar a Kôga solo mucho tiempo

- Quien es Kôga?

- Oh.. estooo… un amigo

- Vale

- De verdad mama!!

- Pero si yo no te estoy diciendo nada hija

- Pero lo estas pensando!!

- Hai, hai… bueno, venga que no quieres hacer esperar a ese tal Kôga…

- Si sucediese algo como para que no pudiera venir, le diría a Inuyasha que te avisara vale?

- De acuerdo hija. Cuídate y cuida mucho a tus amigos. Seguro que se sentirán muy agradecidos por tu ayuda

- Ya, no hacen mas que darme las gracias

- Eso demuestra lo buena chica que eres. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hija

- Si le contaras a tus amigas lo que hago no se lo creerían

- Con que solo seamos tu familia la que lo sepamos nos basta y nos sobra

- Bueno mama, me voy ya

- Cuídate

Se abrazaron y Kagome se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el pozo. En un segundo estaba en el Sengoku. Tardó un poco en subir, porque la mochila pesaba lo suyo. Justo cuando estaba arriba, sintió que la alzaban y la depositaban fuera del pozo. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con la mirada ambarina de Inuyasha.

- Gracias por ayudarme

- De nada. Oye…

- Si?

- Podemos hablar?

- Ahora no tengo tiempo Inuyasha, debo irme con Kôga.

- Kôga! Kôga! Siempre Kôga!

- Pero Inuyasha, que te pasa con Kôga?

- Keh! No me pasa nada – y se fue corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

En el camino hacia la aldea, Kagome reflexionaba sobre la reacción del hanyou. Si no lo conociera, se diría que estaba celoso. "Eso no puede ser. Desde cuando Inuyasha me cela? Aunque… su comportamiento ha sido un poco extraño desde que Kôga está con nosotros… Bueno, mejor me doy prisa que hay cosas que hacer". Cuando llegó a la cabaña de Kaede, no le sorprendió no encontrar al hanyou allí. El joven lobo ya se estaba empezando a impacientar.

- Kagome!! Ya pensaba que no venias!!

- Como dices eso!! Lo que pasa es que en mi casa no había curas suficientes y tuve que ir a comprarlas. Cuando quieras volvemos.

- Ahora mismo. No quiero dejar a los heridos solos mucho tiempo.

- Hai

Salieron afuera y se despidieron. Kagome les dijo que no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría en la manada del lobo; que si necesitaban algo o querían verla que fueran allí. Después de las despedidas, Kôga se puso la mochila en los hombros y cargó a Kagome en brazos, para salir corriendo segundos después.

- Espero que Kagome se encuentre bien…

- Tranquila. Estará bien protegida

- Eso espero, Miroku… por lo que nos contó Kôga van a tener que pelear y no se si Kagome se desenvolverá bien en una situación como esa

- No te preocupes tanto. Ya iremos a visitarla de vez en cuando para que nos cuente como le va.

- Esta bien.

Inuyasha veía alejarse a Kagome en brazos del lobo y sentía la ira corroerle las entrañas. Desde cuando sentía eso hacia la miko? Debería habérselo dicho, pero a la sola mención del lobo sarnoso la furia lo dominó y tuvo que alejarse para calmarse. No importa, no creía que Kagome sintiera nada por el youkai lobo, así que cuando volviera ya pondrían las cosas en claro.

* * *

**Ay ay este Inu... no sabe q lo tiene to perdío..., weno, ya se dará cuenta, ya... Ahora responderé vuestros reviews**

**-koharu-:** Amiiixx!! Ya casi no t conectas... si ahora t parecen recien casados esperate jujujuju. Gracias por preocuparte, pero fue algo sin importancia... menos mal q ya toy bien y puedo seguir escribiendo... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

** Diey:** Woolaaaa!!! Me encanta que te encante el capi jijijiji... se me va la olla por momentos xD... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-SoN-91:** No importa q no dejes comentarios seguidos, con que lo leas y te guste me doy por satisfecha. Lo estoy publicando en una web donde solo me responde una persona, así que aki estoy mas que contenta de tener tantas seguidoras xD.. Arigatou y te espero cuando puedas xD Sayo!!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Ok, no pasa nada. cuando puedas estara bien. Preicsamente por eso lo puse, porque me acorde del 1,2,3... Shiiiii ya tan bien Miroku y Sango... es que no podía dejar de juntarlos xD. Arigatou y te espero cuando puedas xD Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** sip, lo aprovechara de lo lindo, sino espera y veras (weno, mas bien leeras xD) Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente

**eva-chan:** Si, la verdad es q un tecito de esas hierbas me hubiera venido muy bien... jajajaj tamos lokas por Inuyasha (mas por algunos personajes q por otros pero weno...) No pasa na, si falla el compu pos se arregla y listo n.n Gracias por la preocupacion, pero ya te conte lo q fue y ya paso . Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**flower of night:** Tranquila, que se que lo lees y eso me basta. Cuando puedas estara bien... Arigatou de todas maneras y te espero cuando puedas Sayo!!

**Dulce: **Bienvenidaaaaa!!! A mi tb m gusta muxo Sesshoooooo!!! Toy loka, no te preocupes jajajaja... me alegra que te haya gustado. Arigatou por leerlo y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Matta ne, minna-san!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gomen por la demora, pero me tuvieron castigada sin pc u.u... Disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Una semana había pasado desde que Kagome regresó de su época y se marchó con el joven lobo. Durante esa semana, la miko había estado muy atareada: durante el día atendía a los enfermos y heridos y por la noche, después de cenar, ella y Kôga entrenaban. En la semana que llevaba con la manada de Kôga, había cogido aprecio a los compañeros del joven lobo, que la trataban con mucho respeto, cariño y admiración; y la relación con el propio Kôga se había vuelto mas estrecha, tanto que ya sabía uno lo que le pasaba al otro solo con mirarse.

En la noche del séptimo día, después de una sesión agotadora de entrenamiento, el joven ojiazul le dio una noticia a Kagome.

- Señorita, déjeme comunicarle una cosa: ya sabe pelear perfectamente cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, ya no hay nada mas que enseñarte, al menos por mi parte. – la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se tiró al cuello del chico y le estampó un beso en la mejilla

- Muchas gracias Kôga.

- De nada. Y que tal si ahora vamos a dormir? Estoy reventado! No sabía que fueras tan fuerte

- Eso es porque nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera yo. Pero tu has logrado sacar mi potencial y enseñarme a pelear, que no es poco. Yo nunca he destacado en nada…

- Bueno, dejemos eso atrás. Ahora hay que concentrarse en descansar

- Buena idea. Estoy muy cansada.

Se fueron a acostar. Kagome estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Kôga en la mañana.

**FLASHBACK**

- Kagome, como están los heridos?

- Completamente recuperados

- Pueden pelear ya entonces?

- Mmm… yo creo que si. Por?

- Veras, es que hemos encontrado los nidos de las aves del paraíso y he pensado que antes que nos ataquen, atacamos nosotros, que dices?

- Eso está bien. Aplastaremos a esos pajarracos!!

- Esto… Kagome…

- Si?

- Yo preferiría que te quedaras aquí

- QUE? Eso ni hablar. Ahora que ya se pelear no me vas a dejar de lado como todos los demás, o si?

- No, eso ni pensarlo, pero… es que si algo te llegara a pasar no se lo que haría – estas palabras derritieron a la chica, que se acercó al lobo y le sujetó el mentón, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos

- No te preocupes. No es la primera vez que lucho ni será la última. Pero ahora hay una diferencia: gracias a ti ya me puedo defender en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, así que hay menos posibilidades de resultar herida. Además, no voy a estar sola, estaré con todos ustedes. Pero no me pidas que me quede atrás porque no lo haré. Quiero ayudarte, quiero ayudaros a libraros de esa amenaza.

- Esta bien. Pero si veo que corres peligro pediré a mis lobos que te protejan

- No te preocupes tanto por mi y preocúpate mas de planear una estrategia para la pelea de mañana. No vamos a dejar un solo pájaro con vida para que no vuelvan nunca mas.

- De acuerdo. Tu vete preparando, el entrenamiento de esta noche va a ser intensivo

- Hai, sensei!

**FIN FLASBHACK**

La chica estaba boca arriba, con los brazos tras su nuca, pensando en la pelea del día siguiente. Ya conocía a las aves del paraíso puesto que ya una vez luchó contra ellas, pero ahora sería mas fácil, puesto que no tenían ningún fragmento de la esfera. Además, estaba Kôga con ellos y eso bastaba. Ella ayudaría con sus flechas y a rematar a los que estuvieran en el suelo.

Después de estas cavilaciones, se rodeo hacia donde estaba Kôga y se quedó dormida observándolo.

Kagome estaba en medio de una humareda. Le escocían los ojos a causa del veneno de ese humo, veneno vertido por el semi-demonio Naraku, el rival mas despiadado con el que se habían enfrentado jamás. Agarraba con fuerza su arco, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo. A su alrededor oía sonidos de lucha; de seguro eran sus amigos luchando con las marionetas de Naraku. Se oía el vuelo del Hiraikotsu de Sango, el tintineo de los aros del bastón de Miroku y los rugidos de Kirara. A su derecha logró vislumbrar un borrón rojo que identificó como Inuyasha, yendo hacia algo que ella no podía ver.

De repente sintió una presencia extraña delante suyo. Su cuerpo se tensionó y se preparó para esquivar el ataque. Al estar su vista mermada por la humareda, el oído se había intensificado, así que podría esquivar si oía algo sospechoso.

El ataque vino desde varias direcciones. Tentáculos de una marioneta de Naraku avanzaban hacia ella. Kagome los esquivaba como podía, pero no vio uno que se dirigía a ella desde su espalda. Oyó el desagradable sonido de carne desgarrándose y sangre salpicando el suelo. Se volvió, temblorosa y asustada de lo que podría encontrar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una coleta negra frente a su rostro.

Kôga había vuelto a salvarle la vida, quedando herido de muerte. El joven se desplomó en brazos de la chica, que se sentó en el frío suelo y abrazó el cuerpo cada vez mas débil del youkai lobo. Un tentáculo marrón parecido a una raíz de árbol se hallaba incrustado en el pecho del joven. Kagome lo retiró y abundante sangre manaba de la herida. Intentó taponarla con sus manos temblorosas, pero la hemorragia no cesaba. Torpemente, debido al abandono de fuerzas, una mano de Kôga se posó en la mejilla de Kagome.

- Kagome, mi amada Kagome. Quiero que sepas que te amo, no importa donde esté o lo que me ocurra: siempre te amaré.

- No digas eso! Seguro que te pones bien! Ya lo veras! – Kagome sollozaba abrazando al chico

- No llores Kagome. Si dar mi vida sirve para salvar la tuya, la daría mil veces si fuera necesario. Ahora solo quiero verte sonreír otra vez. Por favor. – la muchacha accedió y mostró una tímida sonrisa – muchas gracias Kagome.

La mano del chico resbaló lentamente por la cara de Kagome, arrastrando las lagrimas que brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos cafés, cayendo al frío suelo, sin vida.

- Kôga…Kôga!! Noooooo! Por que has tenido que hacerlo, por que?

- NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Kagome se despertó sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada y bañada en sudor. Kôga también se despertó con un salto y se dirigió hacia la chica, que estaba sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas y llorando desconsolada.

- Kagome… Kagome que te pasa? – la chica no reaccionaba. Al parecer se encontraba en estado de shock. Kôga le levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – Kagome, que es lo que ha pasado?

La chica tenía los ojos vidriosos y desenfocados, pero en cuanto logro vislumbrar la cara del joven, se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó muy fuerte. El chico le acariciaba los cabellos mientras ella se desahogaba.

- Ya pasó todo, ya pasó… - la chica se fue calmando poco a poco – me vas a contar que es lo que ha pasado?

- Snif… he tenido una pesadilla horrible… Snif… he soñado que estábamos peleando contra Naraku… Snif… y que tu… que tu… - volvió a sollozar hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del chico

- Cálmate, solo era un sueño. Yo estoy aquí contigo, no pasa nada

- Por favor, dime que esto no es otro sueño y que estas aquí de verdad.

- Soy yo, estoy aquí de verdad y no te pienso dejar nunca – y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Abrázame por favor… Abrázame fuerte y no me sueltes – el muchacho accedió al ruego de la asustada miko y la estrechó contra su pecho.

- Esta bien, ya todo está bien… tenemos que volver a dormir, que mañana nos espera un largo día. Vamos, yo estoy aquí para protegerte – y se tumbaron en el lecho de paja.

Kagome seguía aferrada a Kôga. No quería separarse de él y no quería volver a dormir; no le agradaría nada volver a tener alguna pesadilla del mismo tipo. El cuerpo del chico emanaba calidez y sus brazos rodeándola la reconfortaban. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, como un naufrago se aferra a una tabla en alta mar. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba; gracias a esa pesadilla, le había mostrado cual era su miedo mas profundo: perder a Kôga. Necesitaba ver esos ojos azules como el cielo; necesitaba sentir sus brazos rodeándola… En cuanto terminaran la lucha con las aves del paraíso, le diría a Kôga que sus sentimientos al fin son correspondidos. Levantó la vista y observó el rostro dormido del joven. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio así y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Alzó un poco la cara y le dio un beso muy suave en los labios. "Mañana te llevaras una gran sorpresa.." Y así, abrazada a el se quedó dormida. Había descubierto que Kôga se había adueñado de su corazón por entero, haciendo realidad su deseo: tener a alguien a quien amar y ser correspondido.

* * *

**Hontoni Sumimasen por el retraso, pero no tuve modo de actualizar antes TT.TT Ahora a responder reviews**

**Diey:** Gomen por la demora... si inu se siente así q se hubiera aclarado antes... ahora que se chinche . jajajaja Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-SoN-91:** Hontoni Arigatou. Si a pesar de tener poco tiempo libre, algo de ese tiempo lo dedicas a leer mi fic eso me hace sentir muy bien. Muchas gracias y me encanta que te guste n.n Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Ay esos pensamientos impuros Jajajajajaja... tranki, es de esperar, pero ya mismo pasara algo de eso... ya veras ya... ¬.¬ Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Dulce:** Ohayoooo!!! Cada vez tengo mas lectoras (porq todas sois chicas vdd??) y eso me pone de buen humor n.n Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** Es que Koga es tan kawaiiiiii!!! Inu tb, pero por una vez, que algo le salga bien al lobo mas mono del mundo mundial no?? Jajaja se me va la olla, pero que se le va a hacer xD Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** No te preocupes, mujer, tu cuando puedas... si no tienes tiempo o no lo ves y no dejas review no pasa nada porq se que lo sigues... mientras haya gente que lo lee me doy por satisfecha... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**eva chan:** Ohayoooo amiiiixxxx!!! Me encanta que te encante xD... si kieres q t diga la vdd, me estoy empezando a creer q soy buena y todo, de tanto que me lo dicen jajajajaja Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**flower of night:** No te preocupes, a todos se nos va la olla de vez en cuando jejejeje a mi la primera xD. Quien no se iria detras de semejante hombre?? Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**mineko-chan:** Bienvenidaaaaa!! Intento actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo, pero si se me rompe el pc o me castigan no puedo TT.TT Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Cada vez tengo mas reviews TT.TT toy emociona y to... Arigatou a todas y cada una de las personas que me leen, dejen o no dejen review**

**Ja ne, minna-san!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wenaaasss!! Otro capi de la historia para que lo disfruten Ja ne!!**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Kagome abrió los ojos a causa de la luz matinal. La noche anterior se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el joven lobo. Lo de Inuyasha era mas que nada deslumbramiento, pero lo que sentía hacia Kôga era autentico amor. Subió la vista y se encontró con el rostro dormido del joven. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Decidió despertarlo con un beso y unas caricias. Su mano se posó en la mejilla del lobo y empezó a acariciarla. Luego subió hasta su nariz, delineándola con el dedo, para luego llegar hasta los ojos, donde posó un beso en cada uno.

- Kôga, despierta, hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – el lobo abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la carita sonriente de Kagome.

- Buenos días. Ya te encuentras mejor? – saludó Kôga, dándole un beso en la frente.

- Si, y todo gracias a ti

- A mi?

- Si, tu voz, tus brazos… todo me ayudó a relajarme. Pero es que fue tan vívido… parecía real… - la joven agachó la cabeza, rememorando la pesadilla. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, lágrimas que fueron secadas al instante por las garras del lobo.

- Tan horrible fue?

- Hai… en esa horrible pesadilla tu… tu… morías en mis brazos por interponerte en un ataque dirigido a mi. Yo… yo… no sabía que hacer, me sentía tan… impotente… parecía tan real que yo… - se lanzó otra vez hacia el, abrazándolo con una necesidad que el youkai antes no había visto, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del chico – No quiero perderte. No quiero que te pase nada. Te has vuelto muy importante en mi vida como para soportar algo así.

- Kagome… tu… - el chico estaba emocionado con las palabras de la joven. Correspondió a su abrazo, mostrando igual necesidad. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, no soportaba estar lejos de ella, no ahora que parecía que por fin sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

- Bueno, vamos a desayunar que nos espera un largo día.

- Esta bien, vamos. – y se fueron tomados de la mano.

En la aldea de Kaede, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas. En la semana que Kagome llevaba fuera, Sango y Miroku habían aprovechado para conocerse mejor. Miroku en verdad había cambiado por el amor hacia Sango: ya no miraba a otras mujeres y tampoco iba preguntando por ahí si querían tener hijos con el. Ahora solo le importaba su querida Sango. Y ella por supuesto, estaba feliz con el cambio del monje. Inuyasha, por su parte, había cogido la costumbre de desaparecerse del pueblo y aparecer solo para comer y dormir. Se pasaba el día paseando por los bosques circundantes, solo, callado y ausente. No hacía mas que pensar en la forma de enfrentar a Kagome cuando volviera. Poco imaginaba que sus esperanzas eran vanas.

Estaban desayunando cuando a Sango se le ocurrió una idea

- Oye Miroku, que tal si vamos a hacerle una visita a Kagome? Hace ya una semana que se fue y me gustaría saber cuando vuelve y como le están yendo las cosas…

- Me parece una muy buena idea, cariño. Donde estará Inuyasha? Si no se aparece nos vamos sin el, total, es como si no estuviera con nosotros…

- Algo le debe de pasar para estar así, no creéis chicos? – Kaede también estaba preocupada por el hanyou, ya que no había cruzado palabra con nadie desde que Kagome se fue.

- Yo tengo una ligera idea de lo que le pasa, pero en eso no podemos ayudarle nosotros.

- Esta bien, entonces nos iremos nosotros dos con Kirara, verdad Miroku?

- Me parece bien. Doña Kaede, podría cuidar de Shippo mientras estemos fuera?

- Por supuesto que si

- Pero yo quiero ir!! Echo mucho de menos a Kagome!! Llévenme por favor… - el pequeño kitsune puso cara de cordero degollado para convencer a sus amigos de que lo llevaran

- Hummm… Bueno, esta bien… - accedió Sango. Los ojos del niño refulgieron de alegría. Se lanzó a los brazos de la taijiya y le dio un beso. Luego hizo lo mismo con Miroku. El pequeño, después de pasar tantas penalidades y estar solo, podría decirse que tenía una autentica familia.

Después de desayunar, se dispusieron a partir hacia los dominios de Kôga, contando con el agudo olfato de Kirara para detectarlo. Esperaron un poco por si Inuyasha aparecía, pero ya que no daba señales, decidieron partir sin el.

Volvemos a la cueva del clan de los lobos endemoniados, donde reinaba una gran agitación. Todos los integrantes del clan estaban atareados preparándose para salir a la batalla contra las aves del paraíso. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, esperaron las órdenes del jefe del clan.

- Bien, camaradas… ha llegado la hora de partir. Espero que luchéis con todas vuestras fuerzas para defender nuestras tierras de esos pájaros. Pero no estamos solos, contamos con la ayuda de una de las mujeres mas fuertes que he visto jamás: la señorita Kagome nos ayudará con sus flechas sagradas y sus poderes de curación. – cuando hubo acabado, se escucharon vítores dirigidos a su líder y a Kagome, que se sentía un tanto avergonzada pero emocionada ante la reacción de los compañeros de Kôga – Vamos, en formación. Adelante!!

Toda la manada se movía ordenadamente y sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, ya que sino podían ser descubiertos por los espías enemigos. A Kagome le rondaban algunas preguntas por la cabeza, así que decidió despejar sus dudas consultando a Kôga

- Oye Kôga…

- Dime

- Esos pájaros tienen dos mentes separadas o el que controla la parte "pájaro" es la parte "humana" que tienen encima?

- Pues veras, yo creo que es la forma humana que tienen encima de la de pájaro la que controla a la de abajo… pero si les dañas en la parte de pájaro también se daña la de arriba… no se, es un poco complicado. Así que le des donde le des, estará bien. Tu haz lo que puedas y no te arriesgues demasiado.

- De acuerdo – e hizo algo que el lobo no se esperaba: lo cogió de la cintura. Cuando pudo reaccionar, hizo lo mismo. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica y la atrajo contra sí. Y así continuaron el resto del camino.

Por fin llegaron a la zona donde estaban los nidos de las aves. Se trataba de un lugar bastante escondido en las montañas colindantes a los terrenos de los lobos. Todo el grupo se escondió detrás de unos riscos y observaron el panorama. Había un montón de nidos colocados en las rocas, con las aves todavía en ellos. Al parecer tenían el factor sorpresa a su disposición

- A ver, prestarme todos mucha atención: nos vamos a dividir en grupos y vamos a rodear el área, para que no tengan mas remedio que enfrentarse a nosotros. Kagome, tu iras conmigo, Ginta y Hakkaku liderarán un grupo cada uno y cubrirán el este y el oeste. Hacia el norte tienen una pared de roca, y en el sur estaremos nosotros. Comprendido? – todos los presentes dijeron "Hai!!" y se retiraron a sus puestos.

Kôga veía como sus compañeros se organizaban y cumplían las ordenes que se les había dado. Esperó junto a Kagome y mas de su manada hasta que todos estuvieran en sus puestos y luego dio la voz de ataque.

En un segundo, el cielo se llenó de los chillidos de las aves y de los gritos de los lobos. Ave que se acercaba a Kôga, ave que acababa destrozada de una patada. Algo parecido sucedía con Kagome. Estaba afianzada en una roca con el arco tensado y una flecha lista. En el tiempo que había entrenado con Kôga había aprendido a no perder la compostura ni dejarse llevar por el pánico. Esperaba el momento propicio para soltar sus flechas. Con cada una que soltaba, atravesaba a mas de un pájaro, dejando tras de si una estela de purificación.

Había muchas mas aves de lo que Kôga había previsto y ya empezaban a tener problemas. Sus hombres se estaban empezando a cansar y algunos estaban heridos, lo que les entorpecía a la hora de luchar y los hacía vulnerables; a Kagome se le gastaron las flechas y ahora estaba indefensa ante un ataque múltiple. La chica se percató de ese hecho y miró al lobo. Una mirada de preocupación nublaba su rostro. De un salto se acercó a el

- Kôga, concéntrate en el enemigo y olvídate de mi. Ya te he dicho que se cuidarme.

- Pero me es imposible no preocuparme por la mujer que amo!!

- Ahh!! Está bien, pero entonces préstame tu espada, ya que tu no la usas puesto que tienes tus piernas

- Esta espada no la puede blandir cualquiera, Kagome. Esta espada solo puede ser usada por aquellos elegidos destinados a proteger el clan y ser su guía – pero Kagome no lo escuchaba.

Estaba viendo como un pajarraco se acercaba a Kôga por la espalda y éste no se daba cuenta. Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer nada, Kagome ya había desenvainado la espada y había atravesado el cuerpo del ave. Kôga solo se percató de la situación cuando vio el filo de la espada a un lado de su rostro. Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que, si no hubiera sido por ella, ahora estaría en problemas.

- Vale, puedes usar la espada, pero la próxima vez, avisa, que me podías haber cortado la cara.

- Pues como tu mismo dirías, luego te curaría – y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, se fue a luchar a otro lado, dejando al youkai un tanto sorprendido por la actuación de la chica. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Kôga se vio rodeado de pájaros. Solo oía los gritos de las criaturas y el batir de sus alas. Una de ellas se lanzó hacía el lobo, pero acabó estrellada contra una roca. Un poco mas allá podía vislumbrar la silueta de Kagome, blandiendo su espada y cortando alas, patas y brazos; parecía que si se las arreglaba bastante bien.

Estaba luchando con una criatura cuando otra vino por detrás y la atrapó con la boca plagada de dientes que esas aves monstruosas portaban; se la estaba llevando por los aires hacia un sitio en donde la dejaría caer y estrellarse contra las rocas. Así es como estas criaturas mataban a sus presas. La chica notaba como los colmillos hacían presión, pero gracias a la cota de cuero que llevaba puesta, no le hacía tanto daño.

Kôga veía la escena con horror, ya que, estando como estaba rodeado de enemigos, no podría ir a auxiliar a su amada. Se dedicó entonces a deshacerse de todos y cada uno de los pájaros de aquel grupo que le impedía moverse del sitio, pero a cuantos mas mataba, mas aparecían para cerrar el círculo. Al parecer habían descubierto el punto débil del gran dirigente de la tribu de los lobos.

* * *

**Ahora a contestar a los reviews...**

**Diey:** Me alegro de que te guste... lo he dejado interesante vdd?? Jijijiji Weno, Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Alma-sama:** sip, Inu es un amor tb, pero aki kería que a Kôga le saliera algo bien, pobrecito, que Kagome en el anime no le hace ni caso... Y si, tengo bastante imaginacion, si no no se me hubiera ocurrido una historia tan larga... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**sakuly:** Bienvenidaaaaa!! Tranki, ten por seguro que lo continuare. Yo actualizo rapido verdad?? Weno, Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** Shiiii, mi Kougita se pondra feliz de la vida cuando Kagome se lo diga!! Por fin va a tener su merecida felicidad... Wiii me gustaria ser Kagome... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Okis okis... actualizando lo mas rapido que puedo... este capi lo deje asi de interesante porq sino m salia mu largo... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** y era wapo ese Kôga?? porq yo tb me lanzaría a su cuello Jijijijijiji Jo, como me gustaria haber ido y haber visto todos los cosplay de anime TT.TT Weno, otro año será... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Dulce:** Por supuesto q subo capis... a veces tardo mas, a veces tardo menos, pero siempre los subo, tu estate atenta... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**A lo mejor este capi os ha parecido corto, pero es que sino me salia demasiado largo y decidi cortarlo mas o menos a la mitad... el siguiente va a estar interesante y el siguiente ni os digo... jujujuju Leed y lo sabreis!!**

**Ja ne, minna-san!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	14. Chapter 14

**Aki les traigo otro capi del fic. Este me quedó algo corto, pero es que si metía lo demas me quedaba demasiado largo... Weno,espero y lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Miroku, Sango y Shippo se dirigían hacia el territorio de Kôga cuando Kirara empezó a comportarse de forma extraña. Olfateaba sin cesar. De repente, la gata arrugó el ceño y gruñó

- Que pasa Kirara?

Antes que pudieran ni siquiera hablar, la gata había salido disparada en dirección a las montañas

- Por que se comportara así Kirara? – Shippo estaba un poco perplejo, puesto que solo había visto así a Kirara cuando sus amigos estaban en peligro.

Kirara cada vez iba mas rápido y nuestros amigos estaban cada vez mas convencidos de que algo ocurría mas adelante. Después de unos minutos llegaron a las montañas. El lugar se les hacía conocido, pero no cayeron en la cuenta de que ahí mismo lucharon contra las aves del paraíso tiempo atrás. Al poco escucharon gritos, tumulto… signos de que se estaba desarrollando una pelea. Oían chillidos que helaban la sangre y aullidos.

- Miroku, eso no son aullidos?

- Mmm creo que tienes razón. Entonces si los lobos están luchando… - Miroku no siguió porque tenia miedo de que lo que estaba pensando fuera verdad: si los lobos estaban luchando, a lo mejor Kagome también estaba allí con ellos.

- Kirara date prisa!! – Sango había comprendido también. Si Kirara se comportaba así era porque había olido a Kagome.

Cuando llegaron la situación era dantesca: multitud de cuerpos de las aves estaban tirados por el piso y los lobos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Avistaron a Kôga rodeado por una "pared" de monstruos mientras que una chica blandía su espada destrozando todo cuanto tenía por delante. Al principio no la reconocieron, pero cuando volvió la cara durante un momento supieron quien era esa chica: Kagome.

- Esa es Kagome?? – Sango no daba crédito a sus ojos.

No parecía la misma chica que se fue una semana atrás. Se la veía mas fuerte, como si su aura se hubiera intensificado. Tampoco llevaba las mismas ropas: encima de un pantalón pirata de lycra (el mismo que se puso para el entrenamiento con Kôga) llevaba una especie de banda como la que portaban los integrantes de la manada a la altura de las caderas; una camiseta sin mangas le cubría el torso y, sobre esta, una cota de cuero la protegía. Llevaba el pelo trenzado para que no le molestara al luchar.

El corazón se les encogió cuando vieron aparecer un monstruo detrás de ella sin que se percatara de su presencia. Estaba demasiado ocupada al frente para cubrirse las espaldas. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó con sus colmillos, elevándola.

- OH NO!!! LA VA A MATAR!! – Sango temía por la vida de su mejor amiga si al bicho se le ocurría soltarla desde las alturas. Shippo no quería mirar. De repente oyeron un grito de angustia y se vieron en el suelo.

Kôga veía como el monstruo se elevaba cada vez mas con Kagome entre sus fauces. Miro en derredor y notaba los rostros burlones de las aves. Se sentía frustrado al no poder hacer nada mas que mirar como la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro y el era incapaz de actuar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio al monstruo detenerse a una considerable altura y apretar las fauces. Kagome gritó de dolor y se desmayó. Cuando el monstruo estuvo contento con su cruel acto, abrió la boca y dejó caer el cuerpo desmayado de la chica.

Para Kôga, todo sucedía a cámara lenta. Esos segundos en los que Kagome estaba cayendo se le hicieron eternos. Para el, todo eso era una tortura.

- KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!! – el joven lobo soltó toda la angustia que le llenaba el corazón en ese grito.

Las piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Solo podía mirar, se decía a sí mismo, como sus sueños se rompían en pedazos cada segundo que pasaba, cada segundo que Kagome caía. De repente, un borrón beige interceptó a Kagome. Kôga parpadeo confundido¿Qué había sido eso? Cuando enfocó la vista distinguió el cuerpo inerte de la chica en el lomo de una gata que se le hacía conocida yendo hacia un punto en su espalda. Volvió la vista y allí estaban sus compañeros por un tiempo: Miroku, Sango y el pequeño Shippo. Sonrió feliz de ver a su amada a salvo y con una mirada le dio las gracias a Kirara.

Con fuerzas renovadas al ver a Kagome a salvo con sus amigos, embistió a todo monstruo que captaran sus ojos zafiro, pero parecían no acabarse. Desde fuera del circulo que lo aprisionaba oyó la voz del monje.

- Kôga, no intentes salir de ahí, no te van a dejar. Todas las aves están rodeándote. Esta vez se ve que no quieren dejarte escapar. Dentro del circulo hay alguna roca?

- Si, hay un risco. Por que lo preguntas?

- Dile a tus hombres que se guarezcan detrás de las rocas. Y tu también deberías hacerlo.

El youkai comprendió al instante lo que pretendía Miroku. Con un aullido comunicó a sus seguidores que se escondieran donde pudieran. El hizo lo propio poniéndose a cubierto detrás de la roca que quedaba cerca de donde estaba. Desde su nueva posición oyó el grito del bonzo.

- KAZAANA!!

Un fuerte viento sacudió el paraje, arrastrando a cualquier criatura que estuviera allí hacia la mano de Miroku. Las aves intentaban escapar, pero la fuerza del vórtice era muy superior a las suyas. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, todas las aves del paraíso habían desaparecido dentro del vórtice del monje, eliminando de una vez para siempre esa amenaza.

- Ya podéis salir todos!! – la voz de Miroku era alegre.

Todos los integrantes de la manada de los lobos salieron de donde estaban escondidos, mirando sorprendidos como ese simple humano había acabado en un santiamén con todo el clan de las aves del paraíso… de repente estallaron en gritos de alegría y júbilo. Por fin se habían librado de la única amenaza que interrumpía su vida tranquila y feliz en las montañas. Por suerte no había que lamentar bajas, solo unos cuantos heridos.

Kôga fue presuroso donde estaba Kirara con Kagome en su lomo todavía. Su mirada reflejaba alegría porque estaba a salvo, pero también preocupación por las heridas que le puedan haber causado los filosos dientes de la criatura que se la llevó…

- Kôga, no tienes por que preocuparte, se desmayó a causa del susto. Esas heridas no pueden ser profundas, ya que la cota que lleva la ha protegido.

- Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarnos. Si no hubierais estado, Kagome podría haber… - no le salían las palabras; no quería imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si la gata no hubiera recogido a su Kagome.

- No te preocupes. Pero dale las gracias a Kirara. Ella, al oler a Kagome, cambió de dirección y nos trajo aquí lo mas rápido que pudo. Nosotros no teníamos ni idea que ibais a combatir. Solo veníamos a hacerle una visita a Kagome.

- Bueno, pues si queréis, podéis quedaros en un prado muy amplio que hay cerca del lago. Así, cuando Kagome despierte, le daré la sorpresa de que habéis venido. – mientras decía esto, se acercó a Kirara y le acarició la cabeza lo mas tiernamente posible mientras la gata cerraba los ojos y ronroneaba de felicidad, demostrando con el gesto que le debía la vida de la mujer que ama. – Yo cuidaré a Kagome. Le curaré las heridas y velaré su sueño.

Y diciendo esto, cargó a Kagome en brazos y emprendió la marcha. Los lobos, al ver que su líder se marchaba, corrieron presurosos a seguirle, no sin antes dedicarles una reverencia a aquellos que habían acudido en su ayuda. Los aludidos se sonrojaron un tanto avergonzados de tanta solemnidad, pero siguieron a Kôga y a los suyos hasta sus dominios.

* * *

**Wiii Kagome ta bieeeen!!! (se me va la olla xD) Ke kreian q le iba a acer algo grave?? Nonononono... Weno aora a contestar reviews**

**Diey: **eso es un preludio de lo que pasara en el capi siguiente... emocion, intriga, dolor de barriga jajajajaja.. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Jujujuju... eso es una estrategia jijijijiji... nahhh, es broma... pos aki tienes el capi, y el siguiente si que va a estar bonito bonito... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** Eso es algo que me he inventado.. es que la espada se "hereda", digamoslo así de jefe de manada en jefe de manada y nadie mas la puede usar, pero es una espada normal y corriente... Weno una vez aclaradas tus dudas... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Wooo, me gustaría haberlo visto.. y tambien a los Itachis... Itachi, a pesar de ser malote, me encanta . me encantan tus reviews tan largos, ya que no nos conectamos, hablamos así jajajaja... el fic de naru va a tardar porq es el capi final y lo kiero hacer bien... sera larguito y mu bonito, o por lo menos lo intentare xD Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**sakuly:** Gracias por el review y por los animos... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**flower of night:** Sisisisisis Sessho es muxo Sessho (babas...xD)... no se porq pero me tiran muxo los xicos malos... Por que los tienen que dibujar tan bien??? jajajajaja Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Se despide, Sabaku no Rakna.. Ja ne minna-san!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Otro capi de la historia... Os aseguro que os va a gustar xD Disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Cuando Kagome despertó lo primero que vio fue el techo de la cueva de Kôga. No pudo ver mas porque le tapaba la visión el cuerpo del propio Kôga. Al ver que había despertado, el lobo no pudo mas y se lanzó a abrazar a Kagome, llorando de felicidad.

- Kôga, que pasa? Porque lloras? – el susodicho se separó de ella, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. La chica, con una caricia, se deshizo de aquellas gotas saladas que ensombrecían el rostro del chico.

- Yo… yo llegué a pensar que te perdía. Te juro que si te hubiera pasado algo no se lo que hubiera hecho. – ahora era Kôga el que no veía nada puesto que la cabellera de Kagome le tapaba la vista. La muchacha se había tirado a su cuello, derribándolo, quedando boca arriba y con la chica encima de el. Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de la chica al moverse tan repentinamente. Kôga la cogió y la volvió a tumbar en la paja. – no deberías moverte tan bruscamente. Después de todo estas herida. No, no es nada grave, solo unos rasguños y hematomas – añadió al ver la cara de espanto de la chica – ven que te curo.

Con mucho cuidado, quitó la cota y levantó la camiseta de Kagome para dejar al descubierto su abdomen. La chica estaba totalmente sonrojada, ya que era la primera vez que Kôga la curaba. Tenía en el costado una media luna de rasguños y moratones, desde la base del pecho hasta la cintura, producidos por los dientes de la criatura. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, le lavó las heridas, le puso alcohol (a lo que Kagome gritó "escuece!!") y las vendó. Acto seguido le volvió a bajar la camiseta y se sentó a su lado.

- Te tengo una sorpresa…

- Ah si?? Que es? Que es?

- Mañana cuando despiertes te lo digo, ahora a dormir que ya es tarde.

- Pero es que no tengo sueño… además, no se cuanto llevo desmayada y es lo mismo que dormir.

- Tienes que descansar… y no me repliques…

- Con una condición

- Nani?

- Quiero… que me dejes cepillarte el pelo

Ante esta petición, el youkai quedó un poco sorprendido

- A que viene eso ahora??

- Pues a que siempre he querido verte con el pelo suelto. Quiero tocarlo y peinarte. Me dejas?? – puso una carita que a ver quien le decía que no.

- Esta bien… pero después a dormir, eh?

- Haaaai!!! – y se levantó a por un peine de su mochila. – siéntate aquí por favor.

El chico hizo lo que le pedía y sintió las manos finas de la chica soltándole la cabellera. Una cortina de sedoso cabello negro cubrió las manos de Kagome, extasiada ante tal suavidad. Cogió el peine y cepilló las oscuras hebras de ébano que le llegaban al youkai cerca de la cintura. El lobo sentía las sutiles caricias de Kagome sobre su cuello al coger mechones de cabello, lo cual hacía que soltara un suspiro, que a Kagome no le pasó desapercibido. Mientras le cepillaba el pelo, Kagome pensaba las formas de decirle que lo amaba, y decidió que aquella era una muy buena oportunidad. Acercó la boca a su oído y le susurró

- Tienes el cabello mas bonito que he visto en mi vida.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del youkai ante el susurro de la chica en su oreja. Kagome continuó peinándolo hasta que el youkai dijo

- Si continuas acariciándome así me voy a quedar dormido – ante esto, la chica pasó las manos por el cuello del chico, entrelazándolas en el pecho de éste y apoyando su mejilla contra la de el.

- Prefieres así? – Kagome movió la cara, acariciando la mejilla del chico con la suya propia. Mas suspiros por parte del lobezno. Poco a poco fue rodeando el cuerpo de Kôga, sin soltar su abrazo, hasta quedar cara a cara, con los dedos enredados en los cabellos de el. Kôga estaba confundido por la actitud de Kagome. Si no supiera que estaba enamorada del perro estúpido diría que se le estaba insinuando. Decidido a aclarar sus dudas le preguntó de frente.

- Kagome, si estas enamorada de Inuyasha… - un dedo de la chica en sus labios le impidió seguir hablando.

- De donde sacas que yo estoy enamorada de ese egoísta? – Kôga puso cara de "What??" – desde que tuve esa pesadilla tan horrenda me aclaré completamente. Por fin me pude dar cuenta de la realidad. Estos días que he pasado contigo me han servido para comprobar que por Inuyasha no siento nada mas que una amistad. Esa pesadilla me mostró lo que mas temo en el mundo: perderte. Yo… estoy enamorada realmente de ti. – Kôga estaba en estado de shock. Kagome enamorada de el? La verdad es que se comportaba de manera diferente con el, pero no lo asociaba a eso.

- Es-estas re-realmente segura de lo que di-dices? – al lobo no le salían las palabras por la sorpresa. La chica, con una sonrisa pícara, acercó su rostro al del youkai y le habló, respirándole en los labios

– Completamente, sino no haría, ni desearía esto – y dicho eso posó sus labios en los del youkai.

Un simple roce, como el que Kôga le dio a Kagome aquella noche. Pero esta vez, la chica si lo deseaba, deseaba volver a probar esos labios, acariciarlos… Kôga respondió enlazando sus manos en la cintura de la chica y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para profundizar el beso. Acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de la chica, pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su boca, siéndole concedido de inmediato. Cada uno exploraba la boca del otro con absoluto deleite, sus cuerpos sin un milímetro de separación. Kôga acariciando la espalda de Kagome y esta perdiéndose en los cabellos ébano del chico, acariciando su cuello de la forma mas dulce posible. Se separaron para respirar, quedando sus frentes juntas, no queriendo separarse nunca mas.

- Esto es un sueño hecho realidad…

- Entonces no es un sueño, es una completa realidad – Kagome volvió a besar a Kôga, esta vez mas sosegados después del primer contacto.

- Ya que has satisfecho tu capricho con mi pelo… a dormir, señorita – y la volvió a tumbar.

- Pero…

- Pero que

- Pues que no me puedo dormir si no te abrazo, o no te has dado cuenta que cada vez que no duermo en tus brazos me pasa algo?? O tengo pesadillas o no puedo dormir… – una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del lobezno. Se tumbó a su lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica. Kagome se abrazó al torso de Kôga y lo apretó contra sí. – ahora si que puedo dormir tranquila.

- Buenas noches, mi niña – y le dio un beso en la frente

- Buenas noches, mi amor – y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Y así abrazados se echaron en los brazos de Morfeo.

La luz de la mañana caía sobre una pareja que dormía plácidamente. Kagome fue la primera en despertar. Se restregó los ojos, recordando la noche anterior y al levantar la vista una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se plasmó en su rostro. Tenía ante ella la visión mas dulce del mundo: Kôga dormido. Nada le parecía mas bello, y a la vez, atractivo. Se puso encima de el y reptó por su pecho hasta poner su cara a la altura de la del lobo. Atrapó los labios del youkai con los suyos, consiguiendo despertarlo. Al instante ya estaban enlazados y besándose con ternura.

- Veo que lo de anoche no fue un sueño…

- Ya te dije que es una absoluta realidad – y como una abeja atraída por las flores, Kagome volvió a posar sus labios en los de Kôga

- Podría despertarme así todos los días

- Es que eres irresistible… no me des ideas que lo hago, eh? - respondió la chica con una sonrisa pícara – Oye, cual era la sorpresa que me dijiste ayer?

- Ah, si, eso… pues si salimos te enteraras.

Salieron de la cueva, con Kôga tapándole los ojos a Kagome. Cuando sintió el calor del sol en la piel, el lobo apartó la mano de sus ojos. Estaban en la cascada, que daba a un prado muy bonito situado donde terminaba la cascada y se formaba un lago. Miró hacia abajo y vio a Kirara, Miroku, Sango y Shippo saludándola. Se montaron todos en la gata y de un salto estuvieron junto a Kagome. Sango se abrazó a su amiga.

- Que alegría de verte, Sango!!

- Que bueno que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada!! – lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de los ojos de la taijiya

- Por suerte solo fue el susto y unos cuantos rasguños. – la chica vio a Shippo y se dirigió a el – y tu que, no me vas a dar un abrazo??

El kitsune, sin que se lo tuvieran que decir dos veces, fue corriendo a abrazar a su mama adoptiva. Miroku también fue a saludarla, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Cuando hubo saludado a todos se dirigió a Kôga. Se le colgó del cuello y le planto un beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a todos los allí presentes

- Muchas gracias por traerlos, ya los echaba de menos…

- Las gracias las debería de dar yo porque hayan venido, ya que gracias a Kirara no te pasó nada

- Como? Tu no los has traído para darme una sorpresa?

- No. Ellos vinieron durante la batalla con las aves. Cuando el monstruo que te tenía cogida apretó la boca, tu te desmayaste. Luego te dejó caer, pero yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarte, ya que me tenían rodeado y no me dejaban escapar. No se como averiguaron mi punto débil…

- Tu punto débil??

- Si… Mi punto débil eres tu. Verían el beso que me diste y lo preocupado que estaba por ti y decidieron aprovecharse… Lo siento, Kagome… - durante toda la conversación, el lobezno había hablado con voz triste

- Ahora por que te disculpas??

- Por que no pude hacer nada para salvarte… si no hubiera sido por Kirara no se lo que habría pasado… - Kôga bajó la cabeza pero Kagome, sujetándole la barbilla se la levantó

- No tienes por que disculparte. Siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado; ya bastante haces así que no pasa nada, vale?? Lo pasado, pasado está, ahora a disfrutar del presente – y lo abrazó. Y así abrazada a Kôga les habló a sus amigos. – Chicos, no hace falta que os cuente nada verdad?? Kôga y yo estamos juntos.

Sus amigos se alegraron por ella y felicitaron a la pareja. Por fin Kagome había encontrado alguien a quien amar y ser correspondido; pero al mismo tiempo Miroku se entristecía por Inuyasha, ya que el hanyou se acababa de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos por la miko. A Kagome se le ocurrió una idea y le preguntó a Kôga una dudilla

- Kôga, sabes si por aquí hay algunas aguas termales para darse un baño?? Es que Sango y yo hace que no nos vemos y tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas verdad amiga?? – la aludida asintió con una sonrisa

- Pues… creo que en ese bosquecillo de allí me parece que hay unas. Quieres que te acompañe?? – la chica se sonrojó – Kagome, por que estas roja?? Te pasa algo??

- No, nada, jajaja… no importa, ya las encontraremos. Kirara, te vienes a darte un baño también? – la gata ronroneo y se las subió al lomo. – Luego volvemos a la hora de comer. Chaoo – y se fueron montadas en Kirara

* * *

**Wenu, q os a parecido? Lindo, ne?? Ahora a contestar reviews xD**

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Jejeje, se me ocurrió que la salvaran ya que Kôga estaba rodeado, el pobre... Weno, espero que este capi te haya gustado, ya que a mi me encantó escribirlo. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-: **Gomen ne en el retraso con el de Naru, pero es que me esta costando un pokito escribirlo, ya que quiero que quede un final bien bonito... y me esta saliendo laaaargo... a lo mejor el lunes o el martes a mas tardar ya esta... eso espero... Wenu Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**sakuly:** Jijijiji a mi tb me encanta, aunque con Inu tp ta mal... pero por una vez, al lobito le van a salir las cosas bien jajajaja Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** Q t creias, que le iba a pasar algo malo a Kagome? Nononono yo no soy tan mala... jajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este tb xD Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**seishime: **Amiiiix!!! Ya me lei el tuyo y no ta tan mal como dices... algunas cosas se pueden mejorar, pero la practica hace al maestro xD Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Diey:** Okis, Arigatou por los animos y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**flower of night:** Jajaja!!! Oyes, kien es Zuko?? Uhmmm, intriga, intriga... Yo no tengo a nadie con kien pelearme jijiji, aunque Renji de Bleach (babas, rio de babas) con esos tatuajes, esa melena... ( Rakna se desmaya de solo pensar en la vision divina) Ahh, kien lo pillra... Ejem, una vez recompuesta, Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!! (ya se se me va la olla xD)

**Dulce:** Ohayooo!! No se lo que kieres decir con que luego te digo lo que sigue... Uhmm, si me lo explicaras... De todas maneras, Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Ja ne, minna-san!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wiiiii otro capi... espero q os guste Que aproveche la lectura xD!!**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

Una vez las chicas estuvieron relajadas en el agua, Sango no pudo aguantarse mas y bombardeó a preguntas a la joven miko

- Kagome, de verdad estas enamorada de Kôga?

- Por supuesto que si…

- Pues tu no estabas tras los huesos de Inuyasha??

- Eso era antes… me he dado cuenta de que el verdadero amor es el que siento por Kôga… quiero estar con el, abrazarlo, besarlo…

- Pues si que te ha dado fuerte…

- Si, quiero pasar mi vida junto a el… y tu como vas con Miroku?

- Pues ahora también somos pareja – Sango estaba un tanto sonrojada

- Cuanto me alegro amiga!! Y cuéntame, como es contigo?…

- Pues no parece el mismo… ya no va detrás de otras mujeres ni les pregunta si quiere tener un hijo suyo… es muy atento y dulce conmigo… jamás hubiera pensado que Miroku pudiera ser así…

- Te dije que le dieras una oportunidad… me alegro que hayas seguido mi consejo… y yo te tengo que dar las gracias

- A mi?

- Si. Por que me abriste los ojos frente a Kôga. Ahora puedo apreciar todo lo que ha hecho por mi y lo que significa en mi vida. Inuyasha no es mas que un buen amigo por el que creí sentir algo mas. Pero eso ya pasó. Kôga, con sus atenciones y cariño ha logrado que me enamore perdidamente de el. – Kagome notó que su amiga de repente se ponía triste – Sango, te pasa algo? Te ha cambiado la cara…

- No se si deba decirte esto, pero al verte tan feliz me he acordado de una cosa…

- De que?

- Es que… no quiero que sufras, así que no se si decirte…

- Sango me estas preocupando… dime que pasa

- Esta bien… te has parado a pensar en que Kôga es un youkai y tu una humana?

- Pues no… pero eso que tiene que ver?

- Mira… Inuyasha por ejemplo. El es mitad demonio, así que envejece muy lentamente. Kôga es un demonio completo, así que envejecerá mas lentamente todavía… y tu eres humana, Kagome…

Kagome cayó en la cuenta de lo que le contaba su amiga… Tenía toda la razón. Cuando ella muriera Kôga seguiría igual de joven. Su rostro se entristeció por lo que había escuchado. Sango se sintió mal por su amiga

- Kagome, lo siento. No debería haberte dicho nada.

- No pasa nada… De todas maneras ya me habría dado cuenta tarde o temprano. Ya debe ser la hora de comer no? Volvamos.

- Esta bien

Sango conocía bastante bien a su amiga para darse cuenta de que estaba triste, pero para no incomodar ni preocupar a los demás no lo demostraba. En silencio volvieron a la cueva de los lobos.

Kôga estaba conversando con Miroku en la cima de la cascada cuando vieron salir del bosquecillo a Kirara con las chicas en su lomo. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de los dos chicos mientras veían a sus amadas acercarse. En cuanto se bajaron de la gata, cada una fue hacia su chico y se abrazaron a ellos.

- Kagome, ya estas bien del todo?

- Si, cariño, ya estoy bien…

- Veras, es que me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo a los heridos de la batalla de ayer, si no te molesta…

- Claro que no me molesta, tonto… Después de todo les tengo aprecio y voy a vivir con ellos no es cierto?

- Que? – Kôga parecía no haber oído bien

- Pues que me voy a quedar a vivir contigo… Mientras este en el Sengoku este será mi hogar, junto al hombre que amo.

Kôga estaba eufórico y cogiendo a Kagome de la cintura, la alzó y empezó a dar vueltas, como cuando se coge a un niño pequeño. Los dos reían y se miraban emocionados.

Una vez que pararon de dar vueltas se fueron a comer. Después, el lobezno llevó a Kagome donde estaban los heridos, seguido de cerca por Shippo, que se veía contento de que su mama adoptiva estuviera tan feliz. Kôga dejó a Kagome con sus camaradas y se fue con Sango y Miroku, dispuesto a enseñarle sus tierras para cuando vinieran a visitar a Kagome. Shippo se aburría mientras Kagome curaba y cuidaba a los heridos, así que se fue a dar una vuelta por la cueva. Kôga les había dicho a todos que esos eran amigos de Kagome y por tanto amigos de el, así que no les podían hacer nada. Unos lobeznos se acercaron al kitsune, olfateándolo con cuidado. Shippo se volvió y alargó una mano para acariciarlos, pero los cachorros retrocedieron, asustados. El niño dejó que le olieran la mano con una sonrisa, para darles a entender que no era malo. Los cachorros avanzaron lentamente, pero al final llegaron a la mano del niño. Shippo acarició la cabecita de uno de los lobeznos, haciendo que aullara de felicidad. Al ver que no era malvado, enseguida se pusieron a jugar con el, llevándolo con sus madres para que lo conocieran.

Y así pasó la tarde, cada uno con sus cosas y quehaceres… al final del día, decidieron cenar todos juntos. Shippo estaba muy emocionado de lo bien que se lo había pasado con los lobeznos.

- Kagome! Kagome! Sabes lo que he hecho esta tarde?

- No, pero por lo que veo te lo has pasado bien – la miko tenía una sonrisa en los labios al ver tan feliz al pequeño

- Si, me lo he pasado genial! He hecho dos nuevos amiguitos!

- Ah si, y quienes son?

- Son dos lobeznos preciosos… se llaman Nui y Kara. Nui es macho y es plateado. Kara es hembra y tiene el pelo como tus ojos, Kagome…

- Oh, me alegro mucho Shippo…

- También he conocido a sus madres, que me han olfateado y me han dado un lametón en la cara…

- Eso significa que te han aceptado en la manada – Kôga habló con una sonrisa ante lo emocionado que estaba el kitsune

- De verdad?? Ahora me podré quedar aquí con Kagome y los lobeznos?

- Por supuesto que si – Shippo saltó hasta el regazo del youkai y lo abrazó – Bienvenido a la manada Shippo

Miroku y Sango se fueron después de cenar al pequeño campamento que tenían cerca del bosquecillo, Shippo se fue a dormir con Kara y Nui, y Kagome con Kôga a su "cuarto". Se acostaron como siempre, Kagome abrazada al torso de Kôga y éste con un brazo rodeando su cintura. El youkai se durmió enseguida, pero Kagome no podía dormir. Se soltó de Kôga sin que se despertara y se fue afuera a pensar un poco.

La verdad es que lo le que le dijo Sango la alteró mucho, pero para no preocupar a nadie no lo demostraba. Se fue hasta la parte de arriba de la cueva, desde donde podía divisar el valle donde acababa la cascada. Veía un fuego encendido y unas figuras que estaban abrazadas. Sonríe al ver la escena y se voltea para poder pensar mejor.

Tenía que admitirlo: tenía miedo. Miedo de no poder estar todo el tiempo que desearía con su recién descubierto amor. También tenía miedo de que al ella morir, Kôga estuviera sufriendo por su ausencia. No quería que llorara por ella. Una parte de ella gritaba por irse ahora y así no hacer sufrir al lobo una vez muriese; pero otra parte, la mas grande y fuerte, la obligaba a quedarse con el: su corazón le pertenecía al joven lobo y no quería separarse de el. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que dejaba caer en el frío suelo como la cascada terminaba en el valle. De repente unos fuertes brazos la rodearon de la cintura y una voz le habló en el oído.

Kôga despertó al no sentir a Kagome a su lado. Sin hacer ruido, la buscó por todos lados dentro de la cueva, pero no la encontró. Salió afuera y olfateo el ambiente. El olor a flores de cerezo de Kagome flotaba en el ambiente, lo que significaba que estaba cerca. Pero lo que preocupó al lobo fue el olor salino que llegó mezclado con el de Kagome, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Kagome estaba llorando. Subió a lo mas alto de la cueva para ver mejor y se la encontró allí, de pie, con la cabeza gacha y sus lágrimas salpicando el suelo. Se acercó con cuidado y la abrazó por la espalda, uniendo sus manos en el vientre de la chica. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kagome y le habló al oído.

- Mi amor, por que lloras?

Kagome se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con su amado, viéndole con ojos vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas. No pudiendo aguantar mas se dejó caer en su pecho, aferrándose con las manos al traje del chico, llorando en su pecho. Kôga solo la abrazaba y la acariciaba, intentando consolarla.

- No llores, Kagome. Se me parte el alma al verte así.

Los sollozos de la chica fueron disminuyendo hasta que por fin pararon. El youkai lobo, delicadamente, le sujetó el mentón, mirándola a los ojos.

- Por favor, dime que es lo que te pasa, no soporto verte así.

Los ojos de Kôga reflejaban preocupación por el ser amado, así que Kagome no tuvo mas remedio que contestarle.

- Kôga, tu eres un youkai verdad? – el aludido asintió – y yo soy una humana… - volvió a asentir – entonces tu vivirás mas que yo. Cuando yo muera tu sufrirás y no quiero. He pensado que si me voy ahora tu te olvidaras de mi y no sufrirás por mi muerte así que…

No pudo seguir hablando porque se sintió estrechada contra el cuerpo del lobo. Kôga apretaba a Kagome fuertemente contra sí, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos zafiro. Cuando habló, la voz salía apagada y ronca debido al esfuerzo de controlar las ganas de llorar.

- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca mas… ahora que te tengo a mi lado no quiero perderte por nada del mundo, así que deja de decir tonterías. Sabes lo que me dolería que te fueras justo ahora que se que mis sentimientos son correspondidos? O es que acaso tu no me quieres como yo? - ante estas palabras Kagome se separó de Kôga y lo miró a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

- Te amo mas que a mi vida. Te amo tanto que soy capaz de sufrir toda una vida de no estar a tu lado con tal de que no sufras por mi.

- Entonces no digas cosas que me hacen sufrir. Porque lo que has dicho antes se me ha clavado como un puñal en el corazón.

- Gomen, soy una torpe

- No digas eso. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero para mi lo mas importante es estar contigo el tiempo que haga falta

- Pero tu vivirás mucho mas que yo! Eso no es justo para ti…

- Mmmm… puede que haya una forma de arreglar las cosas – Kôga sonreía mirando a Kagome y los ojos de esta se iluminaron ante una nueva posibilidad

- Dime dime dime!!

- Pues con la Shikon no Tama… a esa perla si le pides un deseo se te concede no? Tu eres una miko y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a pedirlo.

- Es cierto!! No había caído en la cuenta!! Pero que listo que eres, mi amor!! – y colgándose del cuello le plantó un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, el youkai tenía una sonrisa picara – en que estas pensando?? – le preguntaba mientras le acariciaba el cuello

- Que tal si nos damos un baño nosotros dos solitos??

- Ahora? – la chica se sonrojó con solo pensarlo

- Si, ahora… Piénsalo, no nos vería nadie, el agua calentita, tu y yo juntos… - mientras hablaba iba acariciando sensualmente la espalda de Kagome, arrancando pequeños suspiros por parte de la chica, con lo que al lobo cada vez le gustaba mas la idea.

- Esta bien, vamos.

* * *

**Weno, a q se quedó interesante ne? El capi siguiente tiene lemon, como algunas ya pensaran... Respondiendo los reviewsssssssss (jajaja se me va la olla xD)**

**Diey:** Jejeje me gusta que te guste... espero que los demas te gusten tb... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**DREIGNUS: **Wolaaaa, ya veo q tb t gusta Inu... Por una vez en la vida me he propuesto que a Kôga le salgan las cosas bien, pobrecillo... ya que en el anime Kagome ni le pela... Weno, me alegro que te guste tanto... jejejeje (Rakna se rasca la cabeza un tanto avergonzada) no sabía que mis historias gustaran tanto... la verdad es que me siento halagada con todas las cosas bonitas que me dicen en los reviews... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Po zi, a mi tb me encantaría ver a mi lobito con la cabellera al viento jijijijijji... Pues si, las aguas termales son muy relajantes y puedes hablar tranquilamente y a solas... es el sitio ideal para charlar ( y para otras cosas jijijijijijiji) Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Siiiii ya hay parejitas... el lemon de Gaara y Hinata va a tener q esperar porq toy escribiendo el de Kôga y Kagome del capi siguiente asín que dos a la vez sería muxo para mi, pero tenerlo lo tendrás... Naruto en Cuatro se la han cargado. Censuran muxas cosas y las voces son horribles... Mi Naru diciendo "vaya que si" en vez de "dattebayo"... Waaaaaaa q maaaaaaaaal... Ah, despues de esta explosión de rabia contra los dobladores de Naruto... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!! PD: me encantan tus reviews tan larguitos jejejeje xD ojo, no quiero q los cambies, solo t lo hago saber Xao Amixxxx!!!

**twindpd1:** Jejeje me encanta que te encante, porq así se que lo estoy haciendo bien... Muxos cariños a ti tb Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**flower of night: **Ohhh, esa serie no la conozco U.U... yo siempre voy a la caza y captura de nuevos animes para ver y entretenerme un taco... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**mineko-chan:** jejeje... es q actualizo rápidito... Jooo yo tb kiero peinar esa melena plateada tan linda de mi lindo Sesshyyyyyyy!!!! Jo, de Inuyasha me gustan casi todos los personajes masculinos... que tendran los youkais y hanyous... jajajaja Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Besikos a todas mis lectoras. Las kiero muxoooooo!!! Muaks**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gomen por la tardanza,pero no me dejaba subir los capis TT.TT... No me sean muy duras al criticarme que es mi primer lemon n///////n Ahora si, disfruten con el capi xD **

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Kôga esperó a Kagome, que fue a por su mochila porque ahí tenía las toallas. Al cabo del rato apareció sonriente a su lado. El lobo la cogió de la cintura y de un salto bajó toda la longitud de la cascada, aterrizando en el borde del lago. De una rápida y silenciosa carrera se internó en el bosquecillo donde estaban las aguas termales en las que la miko había estado con Sango por la mañana.

Cuando llegaron Kagome se quedó impresionada. No parecía el mismo lugar en absoluto. El vapor de agua formaba una neblina cálida y agradable, mientras que las luciérnagas danzaban sobre el agua, dándole un toque mágico al ya de por si embriagador paisaje.

- Sabía que te gustaría. – Kôga le habló al oído de la misma manera que en el primer entrenamiento, consiguiendo el mismo efecto en la chica: un escalofrío de placer recorrerle la espalda.

- Gustarme es poco… me fascina. Pero lo que lo hace especial es que tu estés conmigo. Espérame aquí, que me voy a cambiar. – Kagome le dio una toalla y ella se llevó otra detrás de unos árboles.

Cuando salió lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Ante ella se encontraba el hombre mas guapo, atractivo y sexy del mundo. Kôga estaba vestido solamente con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, con todo el pecho al descubierto. Kagome se maravilló ante la perfección que ante ella se mostraba: los brazos hercúleos con los bíceps bien marcados, los pectorales definidos, los abdominales que parecían una tableta de chocolate que ella se moría por probar… en definitiva, todo un dios. Como atraída por un imán, se acercó hipnotizada por la visión del chico. Cuando llegó posó sus manos en el pecho de Kôga y comenzó a acariciarle. Sus manos volaban por el fibrado torso del youkai, que se estremecía ante las caricias de Kagome. Bajaba hasta los abdominales para luego subir hasta su cuello.

- Falta un pequeñísimo detalle – le deshizo la coleta para que la cascada de sedoso cabello ébano se escurriera entre sus dedos y se desparramara por la ancha espalda del chico. – Sabes que me encanta tu cabello – dijo Kagome hablándole al oído y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, con lo que un escalofrío de placer recorrió toda la columna vertebral del joven lobo

Kôga estaba sonrojado por la actitud de la chica, pero eso solo le demostraba que estaba enamorada de el. Kagome buscó sus labios con hambre, dándole un apasionado beso, mientras el youkai posaba sus manos en la espalda de la chica. Cuando se separaron Kagome lo miraba embobada

- No se lo que me has hecho, pero me encanta… me he vuelto adicta a ti: a tus brazos, a tu cuerpo, a tus besos… nunca pensé en amar tan intensamente como te amo a ti.

- Yo también te amo. Eres mi vida. Sin ti yo me muero. - De repente Kagome se ruborizó – que te pasa?

- Es que quiero meterme al agua, pero me da vergüenza que me veas desnuda…

- Yo no me enamoré de tu cuerpo, me enamore de tu alma, de tu esencia, de tu ser… pero bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor, nos daremos la vuelta y no nos miraremos hasta estar en el agua, te parece?

- Me parece perfecto, amor.

Se voltearon y se quitaron cada uno las toallas, dejándolas en el borde del agua. Poco a poco se fueron introduciendo en las cálidas aguas, dejando que esa calidez relajara sus cuerpos. Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente sumergidos se dieron la vuelta, quedando frente a frente, cada uno en una punta del lago. Se acercaban lentamente, disfrutando del silencio y la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente. El cabello de ambos, humedecido, se pegaba a sus cuerpos, dándoles un toque sensual, sobre todo a Kôga. Kagome no aguantaba mas y nadó lo que quedaba hasta el lobo para "tirarse" literalmente a su cuello y empezar a devorarlo a besos. Eran besos tiernos, suaves, como caricias que empezaban en los labios para después hacer un recorrido por toda la cara del lobo y acabar otra vez en sus labios.

- A que se debe este "ataque" tan delicioso?

- A que te amo, te amo, TE AMOOOO!!!

- Vale, lo he captado, pero baja el tono que vas despertar a tus amigos… - Kôga no podía estar mas feliz – Yo también te amo – esto último lo dijo en un susurro apasionado

Cuando la chica se calmó de ese repentino ataque, se abrazó a su amor, recibiendo un abrazo protector por parte del chico. Fueron hasta una pequeña plataforma que quedaba un tanto sumergida y Kôga se tumbó en ella, con Kagome encima suyo. La chica estaba totalmente estirada sobre el torso de Kôga.

- Ya se lo que le voy a pedir a la perla de Shikon

- Ah si? – mientras hablaban, Kagome jugaba con las hebras ébano del chico y éste le acariciaba la espalda a ella.

- Si. Lo he pensado detenidamente y lo que voy a pedir es…

- No seas malita y no me hagas esperar… Que es lo que pedirás?

- Deseo convertirme en youkai lobo y estar junto a ti para siempre jamás. – Kôga puso cara de sorpresa. Por lo que el sabía, Kagome tenía familia en su época.

- De veras harías eso por mi?

- Eso y mucho mas. Ya te he dicho que te amo mas que a mi vida, así que de que te sorprendes?

- Pero y tu familia? – a la chica se le ensombreció el semblante. Le dolía separarse de su familia, pero Kôga ahora era su prioridad. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Una vez que derrotemos a Naraku y consigamos la perla, junto con mi deseo de volverme youkai lobo, pediré que el pozo no se cierre y pueda seguir viajando entre las épocas para ver a mi familia… o que mi familia se venga a vivir aquí… ya lo discutiremos con ellos…

- Discutiremos? Yo también?

- Por supuesto. Eres con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, así que tendrás que conocer a mi familia no?

- Pero yo creía que los youkais como yo no podían traspasar el pozo.

- Si no lo probamos no lo sabremos verdad? – y acto seguido volvió a capturar los labios del youkai con los suyos.

Al principio el beso era suave, para volverse apasionado, explorando cada uno la boca del otro. Kôga acariciaba la espalda y la cintura de la chica, memorizando cada curva, cada poro de su piel, mientras que las manos de Kagome se enredaban en el cabello húmedo de su amante. El calor comenzaba a aumentar en sus cuerpos, haciendo que las mejillas de ambos se colorearan y les faltara el aire. Cuando rompieron el beso para tomar aire

- Kôga, quiero ser tuya ahora y para siempre, lo mismo que tu quiero que seas mío.

- En serio?

- No podría estar mas segura.

- Entre los youkai lobo existe una ceremonia no oficial en la que el macho y la hembra se unen para siempre, marcando a la hembra como pareja de por vida del macho. Eso es lo que deseas?

- Si eso es como si estuviéramos casados, acepto

Y volvieron al ritual de besos y caricias. Kôga se levantó y cargó a Kagome fuera del agua, sin romper el beso ni una sola vez. Con cuidado la posó en una suave capa de musgo que crecía a la vera del agua y se separó, contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de la joven: su rostro sonrosado, sus pechos firmes y redondos, su vientre, sus piernas… al notar como la miraba, se sonrojó aún mas, ya que sabía lo que vendría a continuación y sería su primera vez. Pero no le importaba.

Kagome venció su timidez y observó detenidamente al hombre que tenía encima de ella. El cabello suelto y húmedo le caía a ambos lados de la cara, dándole un toque sexy. Y la mirada amorosa que le dedicaba hacía que perdiera el sentido y se entregara en cuerpo y alma. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con su torso, que ya había tenido el gusto de observar pero no de saborear. Kagome se levantó y, delicadamente, tumbó boca arriba al lobo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Bajó sensualmente la cabeza y le habló al oído, susurrándole "Te amo" para después besarlo con dulzura pero también con deseo.

La chica abandonó los labios del youkai para recorrer su cuello, arrancando gemidos de placer al chico. Después bajó por los pectorales, deteniéndose en los pezones, los cuales succionó sensualmente, provocando una oleada de suspiros en el lobezno. Mientras, sus manos en las caderas del chico, aprendiéndose el cuerpo de Kôga de memoria, como si fuera un ciego que aprende tocando. Dejó el pecho del chico para dirigirse hacia abajo, hacia los abdominales, creando un camino de besos y caricias. Después de un rato deleitándose con el cuerpo del chico volvió a sus labios para beber de ellos como agua de mayo. En un rápido movimiento se invirtieron los papeles.

Kagome se encontró boca arriba con Kôga sobre ella. Con un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, el lobo le susurró "Ahora me toca a mi degustarte" besándola como si fuera la ultima vez. Hizo el mismo recorrido que la chica, mordiendo su cuello y depositando suaves besos después como disculpa. Con una mano acariciaba un seno mientras que el otro estaba bien atendido por su boca. Kagome dejaba escapar suspiros de intenso gozo; el tacto de Kôga le quemaba la piel y la hacia enloquecer. La espalda de Kagome se empezaba a arquear debido a las oleadas de placer que el chico le daba. Kôga bajó hacia su abdomen, soplándole en el ombligo, arrancando una carcajada de labios de la chica. Volvió a subir, buscando sus labios, tumbándose por completo encima de ella pero apoyando los codos en el suelo para no aplastarla. La chica sintió la virilidad de Kôga rozarse contra su sexo, consiguiendo excitarla, pero también sentía un poco de miedo. Kôga lo notó en los ojos de la chica y comprendió al instante. Sin dejar de besarla, bajó la mano lentamente hasta la entrepierna de la chica, introduciendo un dedo en la virginal entrada de Kagome para que, llegado el momento, no le doliera tanto. Cuando se acostumbró a la intrusión introdujo un segundo dedo, para evitar en lo posible el dolor. El lobo movía los dedos, notando como se humedecían, lo cual quería decir que estaba lista. Kagome abrió las piernas y Kôga se posicionó entre ellas. Introdujo su miembro poco a poco, para que la chica no sufriera, pero se encontró con un "pequeño problema"

- Kagome, perdóname, pero esto te va a doler un poco…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, las piernas de la chica se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de Kôga y Kagome arqueó la espalda, provocando un sensual gemido por parte del lobo al entrar por completo en la chica. Kôga besó a Kagome para tratar de calmar el dolor, pero casi al instante sintió como las caderas de la chica se empezaban a mover, dando a entender que podía continuar. Entonces Kôga se empezó a mover rítmicamente, al compás de una danza milenaria como es la unión de dos cuerpos que se aman. Al principio las embestidas eran suaves, pero luego se fueron intensificando, creando un coro de gemidos y jadeos en el pequeño lago de agua termal. Con una última embestida y ambos gritando el nombre del otro, Kôga derramó su semilla en el interior de Kagome. La chica se arqueó hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello y Kôga, en una rápida acción, le mordió en el lado izquierdo, justo detrás de la clavícula. Con eso ningún youkai se podía acercar a ella porque era su hembra.

Exhausto, salió del interior de la chica, tumbándose a su lado y abrazándola. Kagome se acurrucó en el pecho de Kôga mientras un dulce sueño la empezaba a invadir.

- Ahora ambos somos uno. Ahora si puedo decir que eres mi mujer

- Y yo no puedo ser mas feliz. Por fin se ha cumplido mi deseo de amar y ser correspondida. Te voy a amar hasta el fin de mis días – a Kagome se le cerraron los párpados.

Kôga tomó las toallas que se habían quitado y los cubrió a ambos mientras observaba a la chica dormir. Siempre le había parecido un ángel, pero ahora era SU ángel. La estrechó mas contra su cuerpo y se quedó dormido el también. Solo el bosque, la luna y las estrellas habían sido testigos del acto de amor incondicional que se había llevado a cabo esa noche.

* * *

**Weno, q les ha parecido el capi, les ha gustado?? Todavía no me puedo creer que haya escrito eso ////// pero me he inspirado en mi noche ideal, lo que me gustaría que me pasara a mi... Sin mas preambulos a contestar reviews lindos lindos xD**

**Diey: **Y quien no querría bañarse con esa belleza de ojos azules... ahhhh... jejejeje, me pierdo pensando en eso n////n... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Jejeje a que soy experta en dejarlo interesante??? Jijijiji Si, Shippo se merece hacer amiguitos, que para eso es un kitsune de lo mas adorable... Inu va a flipar en colores cuando se entere... de eso me encargo yo Jujujujuju... weno pobrecillo, porq tb me gusta muxo, pero que se le va a hacer, aki el prota es el lobito... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**gabita:** Bienvenidaaaa!!! Me alegro q te guste...Inu no va a estar presente en ese momento, pero si que presenciara otros jejejejjeej... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-: **Quien no querría ver a semejante bombon con el pelo suelto, húmedo, cayendo por su rostro, mirandote de una manera seductora desde el aguita... (Rakna se desmaya fruto de una hemorragia masiva al imaginar la escena) Ahem... una vez recompuestas... Odio las voces de Naruto, sobre to porq lo estropean todo... y eso que no has visto el primer capitulo... cuando Iruka salva a Naru de Mizuki y le clavan el mega-shuriken en la espalda... cuando esta llorando, parece que esta tomando cafe y hablando tan tranquilo... grrrrr odio que le hagan eso a una serie que ADORO... eso si, con FMA estan pasables... me parto con las salidas del Ed cada vez que le dicen enano o pequeño... JAJAJAJA pero en japo estan muxo mejor, eso sin dudarlo un segundo... Uy, se me esta pegando lo de contestar con reviews largos, weno, así mejor... Intentare conectarme el martes y xarlamos. Xaooo Amixxxxx!!! Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**flower of night:** Jejeje, gracias por la apreciacion... A ver si la veo, aunque con cuatro o cinco series a la vez lo veo un poco crudo jejejeje... de todas maneras intentare sacar un ratito y verla a ver q tal... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Se me cuidan todas y besikos grandes grandes MUAKS**

**Sabaku no Rakna **


	18. Chapter 18

**Aki les dejo otro capi de la historia... a partir de ahora tendre menos tiempo para escribir, asi que si los capitulos tardan mas en salir, entended que es por esa razón, aparte de que ya no tengo mas escritos... Weno, hechas las aclaraciones, aki va el capi.**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

Los rayos del sol arrancaban destellos a las hojas de los árboles, húmedas por el rocío de la noche. Una pareja dormía apaciblemente, junto a un pequeño lago de agua termal. Kagome fue la primera en despertar. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se habían grabado a fuego en su memoria. Esa noche no la olvidaría jamás. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de quien le quitaba el sueño: su amado Kôga. Decidió despertarlo como la otra vez. Con cuidado se tumbó encima del youkai y atrapó sus labios. Kôga abrió sus ojos zafiro, encontrándose con los café de Kagome. En un instante estaban besandose con ternura y devoción. La chica jugaba con las hebras ébano del chico y Kôga tenía las manos en la cintura de Kagome. Cuando se separaron se mantuvieron abrazados.

- Kôga, anoche fue el momento mas maravilloso de mi vida. No lo voy a olvidar mientras viva.

- Yo tampoco, amor. Anoche te marqué como mi mujer. Ningun humano, hanyou o youkai tiene derecho a tocarte.

- Donde me marcaste?

- En el cuello, en el lado izquierdo

Kagome se llevó los dedos al cuello y pudo notar dos marcas de colmillos.

- Y con esto soy tu mujer?

- Sip

- No me puedes haber hecho mas feliz!! – se abrazó al torso del chico

- Jejeje Quien nos iba a decir que acabaríamos juntos, verdad?

- Si, pero lo importante es que nos amamos. Tienes que prometerme algo…

- Si esta en mi mano dalo por hecho.

- Que cuando luchemos contra Naraku no harás ninguna tontería. No quiero que por mi culpa te hieran

- Pero tengo que protegerte! Eres lo mas importante de mi vida, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, aun si tengo que entregar mi alma

- No digas esas cosas!! No quiero vivir la pesadilla del otro día, no quiero que se haga realidad!!– los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales iban bajando silenciosamente por sus mejillas. – Ahora que por fin estamos juntos y felices no quiero perderte!! No entiendes que te amo mas que a mi vida?? – Kôga le limpió las lágrimas dulcemente

- Tranquila, mi amor. No me perderás. Cuando por fin hemos encontrado la felicidad juntos no dejaré que nada ocurra que nos la eche a perder. – y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. – que te parece si nos damos un baño antes de desayunar?

- De acuerdo

La pareja de amantes se metieron al agua y se pusieron a jugar. Se salpicaban, hacían carreras, se perseguían… al final acabaron agotados. Kagome se apoyó en las rocas, jadeando por el esfuerzo

- No puedo mas…

- Kagome, te puedo preguntar algo?

- Adelante

- Cuando aprendiste a manejar tan bien la espada?

- Bueno, pues en la semana que he estado aquí contigo. Le pedí a tus compañeros que me enseñaran mientras tu estabas fuera. No es que quisiera ocultártelo, sino que me aburría y decidí aprender. Ya que Sango no estaba para enseñarme, algo tenía que hacer.

- Esta bien, por esta vez pase, pero te quiero pedir una cosa. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, de acuerdo?

- Esta bien, cariño. Perdóname por no contarte, pero es que con lo ocupado que estabas y las vueltas que le daba a la cabeza no se me ocurrió

- No pasa nada… a que le estabas dando vueltas? – Kagome se sonrojó – venga, cuéntame… - le hablaba al oído melosamente y le acariciaba la espalda mientras intentaba hacerla hablar.

- Yo… esto… verás… yo estaba buscando la forma de declararme. Quería que supieras cuanto te amo y quería que fuera de una manera especial… te gustó como te lo dije?

- Me encantó. No podías haberlo hecho mejor – y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente.

Mientras, Miroku despertaba con Sango a su lado. Le encantaba verla dormir. Se veía tan linda e indefensa. El monje creía que nunca iba a poder cambiar su "peculiar" forma de ser, pero gracias al amor de Sango, ahora no podría mirar a otra mujer que no fuera la que dormía junto a el. Con cariño le acariciaba el cabello, apartándolo del rostro dormido de la joven. Sango sonreía en sueños y se abrazaba aun mas a el. Este gesto llenó de felicidad el corazón de Miroku.

- Cariño, despierta…

- Mmm… buenos días – y le dio un beso – que tal dormiste?

- Contigo en el paraíso…

- Pero que cosas dices… - Sango se estaba sonrojando. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que el monje le dijera esas cosas

- Mira, esos no son Kagome y Kôga?

Miroku señaló hacia el bosquecillo donde estaban las aguas termales y Sango veía salir de allí a dos personas. Cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que los habían visto, los saludó con la mano y, jalando a Kôga, fue corriendo hacia ellos

- Miroku, Sango!!

- Kagome, que temprano te has levantado hoy no?

La chica se sonrojó y escondió la cara en el pecho de Kôga. Miroku, comprendiendo al instante le susurro algo al oído a Sango, haciendo que se sonrojara notablemente.

- Ettoo… chicos, prepárense que nos vamos a la aldea de Kaede

- Ya nos vamos?

- Si, Sango. Tengo que hacer unas cosas por allí

- Ok, después de desayunar partimos enseguida

- Y Shippo?

- Cariño, creo que aquí estará bien con sus nuevos amiguitos. De todas maneras ya les diré a los padres de Kara y Nui que le cuiden como si fuera su cachorro

- En serio amor? Muchas gracias!! – Kagome le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – chicos nosotros nos vamos a desayunar y a decirle a Shippo vale? Luego nos vemos

- Hai – dijeron la otra pareja a la vez

Kôga y Kagome se retiraron a la cueva a desayunar. Cuando le dijeron a Shippo, este estaba triste porque Kagome se iba, pero también estaba contento porque se quedaba con sus nuevos amigos y sus padres, así no estaría solo.

Una vez desayunaron y dejaron todo listo, después de que Kôga diera instrucciones a su manada, fueron a buscar a Miroku y Sango. Estos los estaban esperando montados en Kirara listos para partir, cosa que hicieron en cuanto el lobezno cogió a Kagome y echó a correr.

Después de horas de carrera divisaron la aldea donde vivía la anciana Kaede. Se encontraba en el huerto recolectando plantas medicinales para preparar sus ungüentos cuando divisó un remolino a lo lejos. El remolino se detuvo frente a sus narices y de el salieron Kôga y Kagome. La anciana fue a su encuentro

- Kagome, querida, como estas?

- Perfectamente, abuela Kaede. Como han ido las cosas por aquí?

- Bien, han sido unos días muy tranquilos. Oye, Miroku y Sango no vienen contigo?

- Si, ahí aparecen

Kirara se posó elegantemente en el suelo junto a Kôga, quien le acariciaba la cabeza mientras la gata ronroneaba. Todavía no olvidaba el gran favor que le debía.

- Inuyasha esta por aquí?

- No, Miroku… hace varios días que no le veo. Justo desde que os fuisteis.

- Sou ka…

- Abuela Kaede, estoy un poco cansada del viaje así que me gustaría descansar un poco. Puedo hacerlo en tu cabaña?

- Por supuesto, muchacha, eso ni se pregunta…

- Arigatou Gozaimasu… me acompañas amor?

- Hai

Kaede vio como la pareja se dirigía a su casa tomados de la mano.

- Etto… me he perdido algo?

- Señora Kaede, se lo ha perdido todo – Miroku y Sango le contaron lo que pasó en las montañas.

- Ya veo… solo me apena una cosa: el hanyou orgulloso que es Inuyasha… si tan solo se hubiera decidido antes…

- Pero usted sabía lo que sentía por la señorita Kagome?

- No, pero me lo acabas de confirmar… la verdad es que se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente y no veía la razón… ahora lo veo claro

Un hanyou de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar caminaba ausente por el bosque. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos y debatiéndose entre dos profundos sentimientos arraigados en su corazón: el orgullo y el amor. De pronto el aroma de Kagome le llegó a sus fosas nasales, pero estaba muy mezclado con el del lobo… "Tengo un mal presentimiento" con este pensamiento se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la aldea de Kaede.

Llegó jadeando a causa de la carrera que se había pegado, pero un poco feliz de, por fin, aclarar todo con la miko. Se fue derecho a la casa de Kaede, puesto que el aroma provenía de allí. Al entrar se quedó petrificado. No… no podía ser… no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo… Kagome estaba tumbada en un futón pero no estaba sola. Kôga la abrazaba de la cintura mientras que ella lo abrazaba por el torso y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de el. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y se veían felices. Algo en su interior se acababa de romper, pero se dijo que hasta que no hablara con ella no se daría por vencido.

* * *

**Al fin Inu se entero de lo de Kagome y Kôga, ahora a ver como reacciona... me da un pokito de pena, pero que se le va a hacer, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde... Ahora a contestar reviews... Mas de 100 todavia no me lo creo .**

**seishime:** Konichi Wa amix!!! Waa, el internet a veces es una mierda y no t deja hacer nada, creeme, lo se... Weno, espero que este capi te haya gustado Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**cla-chan: **Jijijiji Inu ya se enteró... a saber lo que hace ahora... weno, lo se yo que para eso soy la escritora jijiijiji... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** No pasa nada porq no hayas visto un capi, lo importante es que lo leas y te guste n.n... Si, sería kawaiiii aparte de muy sexy ver al lobito con el pelo suelto... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Jejeje, si por una vez no pasa nada porq no lo deje interesante, pero eso se acabó (Muajajaja) Ejem, perdonen a mi inner, de vez en cuando sale a relucir, normalmente soy una chica dulce y timida (si, eso ni tu te lo crees ¬¬) Shhh tu a callar... Jejeje, weno, Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**gabita:** Yo tb estaba un poco nerviosa a la hora de escribirlo porq es el primer lemon que hago, así que ya te imaginarás... Weno, me encanta que te guste el fic y si, habrá para rato, al menos hasta que se me agote la imaginación o la historia se termine xD Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Shiiiiiiiiii yo tb kero un Kôguita para mi solitaaaaaaaaaa!!!! O en su defecto un Inu o Sessho... con cualquiera de los tres me conformo xD jijijijiji... Weno amix, pos yo suelo estar conectada por las noches y lo de pasarte el manga de fma es en serio... cada tomo son cerca de 20 mb asín q no creo q tardaran muxo no?? De todas maneras en cuanto t conectes te mando el primero y así vemos lo que tarda ne? A ver si nos vemos pronto q tengo ganas de charlar contigooooo!!! Snif snif, esto de los estudios... Weno amix, Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Diey:** sisisisisisis Kagome suertuda del todo, kien fuera ella ////// Kyaaaaaaaaa!!! Perdon, se me va la olla por momentos... jijijiji Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Alma-Sama:** No pasa nada de nada, mientras lo leas y me pongas review cuando puedas yo soy feliz n.n... Si, así me imagino yo el cuerpazo de Kôga, porque suponiendo que es un youkai completo tie que tar cañón de fuerte... jijijijiji... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Matta ne, minna-san!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	19. Chapter 19

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero entre mi falta de inspiracion y la Piiiii de internet q tengo pos no he podido actualizar antes. El capi se ha quedado un poco corto porque he sentido que debía dejarlo ahí...Ahora, sin mas preambulos, el capi... Disfruten de la lectura xD **

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Inuyasha veía estupefacto la escena. "Yo soy el que debería estar ahí y no el lobo ese" pensaba un tanto resentido consigo mismo. Decidió despertar a Kagome, ya que necesitaba hablar con ella.

- Kagome, estas dormida?

- Lo estaba hasta que me despertaste… uhmmm que quieres amor?

- Soy Inuyasha, Kagome. – la chica despertó por completo y se levantó, dejando a Kôga acostado

- Hola Inuyasha, perdón por la confusión, creí que era Kôga quien me llamaba jejejeje – estaba un tanto nerviosa por la confusión y por la mirada directa y penetrante que le dirigía el hanyou

- Necesito hablar contigo. Vienes a dar un paseo?

- Bueno

No le hacía mucha gracia andar con Inuyasha estando ahí su "marido", pero debía aclarar las cosas con el hanyou. Sin poderlo evitar, sus pasos los guiaron hacia el Goshimboku, árbol sagrado en el que Inuyasha estuvo sellado por 50 años. Una vez allí, Inuyasha paró su andar y Kagome hizo lo mismo. Un silencio un tanto tenso se hizo entre los dos; silencio que Kagome se decidió a romper

- Inuyasha, que querías decirme?

- Antes que nada quiero que me respondas a una pregunta

- Dime

- Que es lo que sientes por Kôga?

Kagome se quedó un tanto sorprendida, ya que era la primera vez que el hanyou le hacía preguntas tan personales. Preguntándose que es lo que querría, le contestó lo mas francamente posible

- Lo amo, Inuyasha

Ante estas palabras, el hanyou sintió encogerse su corazón. Miro a Kagome detenidamente, como buscando un signo de broma o mentira, no hallando ninguno.

- Kagome, Sango me dijo una vez que tu estabas… enamorada de mi.

- Así es

- Entonces como es que amas al lobo estúpido ese?? Como pueden cambiar tus sentimientos de un día para otro??

- No te permito que hables así de Kôga!! Durante mucho tiempo tu has estado con Kikyô y yo no te he dicho nada, así que no voy a permitir que insultes al hombre q amo!! Además, no ha sido un cambio de un día para otro. Como te crees que me sentía yo cuando te veía irte detrás de uno de los bichos de Kikyô? Día tras día me has ido decepcionando, matando mis esperanzas de que algún día te fijaras en mi.

- Pero, Kagome…

- Entiéndelo, Inuyasha. Para Kôga soy lo primero. Me ha demostrado que me ama mas que a su vida. Y yo he aprendido a amarlo como nunca pensé amar a nadie. – se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Inuyasha no se daba por vencido. No podía aceptar que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado se fuera con otro, y menos con Kôga. Como al hanyou no se le daba bien hablar, pensó que un acto vale mas que mil palabras. Aplicando este principio, de un rápido movimiento, agarro a Kagome de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, su espalda apoyada contra el pecho del hanyou. Recorrió con su nariz el blanco cuello de la chica para después susurrarle al oído

- Kagome… yo te… te amo

La miko se quedó estupefacta. Cuantas veces soñó con que el hanyou le decía esas palabras, cuantas noches en vela pensando en el, y ahora que estaba feliz venía con eso. Aunque ya no amaba al hanyou, lo quería mucho y le dolía pensar que sufriría por ella. Pensando en eso las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro. Inuyasha, al sentir un aroma salado, se puso frente a la miko y le levantó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. Estos estaban empañados por las lágrimas; lágrimas que secó con cuidado con sus garras.

- Por que lloras?

- Porque aunque no te ame como tu quisieras, te tengo mucho cariño y afecto. Después de todo siempre me has protegido de los demonios y has cuidado de mi durante mi estancia en el Sengoku. Me duele pensar que sufrirás lo que yo he sufrido por ti.

- Entonces no tengo ninguna posibilidad?

- Me temo que no, Inuyasha

Kagome bajó la cabeza y el hanyou la soltó. De un brinco se subió a una de las ramas mas altas del Goshimboku. La miko, por su parte se decidió a volver con Kôga a la cabaña de Kaede. Por el camino se secó las lágrimas e intentó que no se le notara que había llorado. Cuando llegó, Kôga estaba en la puerta de la cabaña, olfateando el ambiente.

- Amor, ya despertaste?

- Si, y estaba por salir a buscarte. Donde estabas?

Kagome no sabía si contarle, ya que podría dar lugar a una pelea y no quería que nadie saliera herido. Así que optó por contárselo cuando estuvieran en su mundo e Inuyasha en el Sengoku.

- Ahora mismo no te lo puedo contar. Vamos que tenemos que decirles a los demás que nos vamos a mi época.

- Kagome, en que quedamos esta mañana?

- Si amor, pero de verdad que en cuanto estemos en mi época te cuento. Te lo prometo.

- De verdad?

- De verdad de la buena

Y con un beso en los labios se fueron a buscar a los demás. Una vez que se despidieron de todos, Kagome se cargó la mochila a la espalda y puso rumbo al pozo Devorahuesos, seguida por el lobezno. Kôga estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. Lo primero por atravesar el pozo y lo segundo por la perspectiva de conocer a la familia de Kagome. Una vez en el pozo…

- Mmm… Kagome…

- Si?

- Esto funcionará? Quiero decir, no nos perderemos en otra dimensión ni nada por el estilo?

- Jajajajaja tranquilízate amor. No pasa nada. Tu solo déjate caer al pozo y veremos que es lo que pasa…

- Ahhh… esta bien

Se subieron al borde del pozo y dejaron caer la mochila de Kagome. Se sentaron con las piernas colgando dentro del pozo y Kagome cogió de la mano al lobo. Los dos saltaron a la vez. Kagome conocía a la perfección la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que viajaba entre las épocas, pero esta vez se le antojó diferente. Parecía como que tardaban mas en traspasar el pozo. "Por favor, haz que funcione. Deseo tanto que Kôga este conmigo en mi mundo…" pensaba Kagome; "Quiero conocer el mundo de mi Kagome, quiero conocer a su familia, la quiero…" pensaba Kôga. Después de un lapso de tiempo tocaron sus pies el suelo arenoso del fondo del pozo. Kagome cogió su mochila y palpó la pared del pozo, encontrando lo que estaba buscando: la escalera para subir. Kôga no hacía mas que mirar hacia todos lados, mientras veía como la miko subía por la escalera con la mochila a la espalda. De un brinco se posó fuera del pozo y ayudó a Kagome a salir.

- Bueno, parece ser que ha funcionado…

- De verdad estamos en el futuro?

- Sip

- Wow…

- Hay algunas cosas que debo advertirte. En este mundo no hay demonios ni monstruos ni nada por el estilo. Al principio te sentirás un tanto extraño, pero yo voy a hacer que te sientas mejor. Te enseñaré la ciudad, iremos de paseo, al cine, a comer… Veras que bien nos lo pasaremos.

- Pero Kagome…

- De peros nada… nosotros también necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando… no teníamos bastante con Naraku que encima tuvimos que exterminar a las aves del paraíso… démonos un respiro de unos cuantos días sin pensar nada mas que en nosotros, ne?

- Si me lo pintas así… como voy a negarme?

La cogió de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Mientras esto sucedía en la época de Kagome, en el Sengoku un pensativo Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en el Goshimboku. No hacía mas que recordar las palabras de Kagome, la escena en la cabaña, la forma en que lo llamó creyendo que era el lobo. Cuando le dijo "amor", al hanyou el corazón le empezó a galopar en el pecho, pensando que a lo mejor tenía una posibilidad. Pero en cuanto escuchó de labios de la miko confesarle que amaba al lobo, todas sus ilusiones se fueron al traste. No hacía mas que recriminarse a sí mismo su orgullo e indecisión. Ahora se encontraba sin la mujer que había cautivado su corazón aunque no quisiera admitirlo. "Prefiero el infierno que verte en brazos de ese lobo, Kagome. Cumpliré mi promesa y me iré con Kikyô". Con esta determinación se quedó dormido entre las ramas del árbol sagrado

* * *

**Ohhh pobre Inu, pero alguien tiene q sufrir ne? Ahora a contestar reviews...**

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Jejejeje... si vuelvo a mi costumbre... y si, a veces mi conciencia subsconsciente hace su aparicion echando al traste mi verdadera personalidad de xica dulce y tímida (Inner: jua jua jua... ni tu te la crees...) Shuuu tu a callar q solo eres una malvada imitacion mia.. ejem.. despues de esta desagradable interrupcion (Inner: desagradable tu) a callaaaaar!!! Hontoni sumimasen por el descaro de mi inner, pero es que se trastorna... jijijiji Encantada de que te guste mi historia. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**gabita: **Inu es mas comedido de lo q se piensan, sobre to porq yo lo ago así, jijiji, pero weno, estoy contenta de como esta quedando el fic. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** he intentado poner a Kagome lo mas conciliadora posible sin llegar a lastimar muxo a mi hanyou preferido, pero una decepcion es una decepcion... me de pena el pobrecito... por cierto, ya tengo las ideas para el lemon GaaHina y es diferente a tus ideas, pero creo q igual te va a gustar... Espero ablar contigo mas a menudo sobre anime y manga. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**flower of night:** No te preocupes, no pasa nada... eso de los castigos es un rollo... a mi me dejan sin pc, cosa que me enfurece muxo porq es con lo que mas me entretengo... weno, espero que te lo hayan levantado pronto. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** Sip, eso nos enseña que hay que decir las cosas a tiempo o puede que te tomen la delantera. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**mineko-chan: **Ya te digo, ya me gustaría haber estado yo en su lugar ... me encanta que te encante xD. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Alma-sama:** Si kieres yo te puedo decir. Te puedo mandar un mp con las instrucciones sobre como subir historias, o si me agregas al msn te lo digo paso a paso mientras lo vas haciendo... mi msn es atenea(guion bajo)rrb(arroba)hotmail(punto)com Agregame y ya hablamos. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Weno, se despide toda agradecida y contenta por la cantidad de hermosos reviews:**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	20. Chapter 20

**A partir de ahora sacare los capitulos mas tarde porque estoy haciendo un curso por las tardes y por las mañanas trabajo, pero intentaré sacarlos lo antes posible. No se me angustien que el fic sigue. Ahora, disfruten con el capi xD**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

Cuando Kôga y Kagome salieron del anexo donde se encontraba el pozo, el lobezno se quedó estático ante el paisaje que observaba. Los árboles habían casi desaparecido del paisaje, unas estructuras extrañas (a los ojos de Kôga, por supuesto xD) se levantaban allá donde posara la vista. Un ruido extraño llegó a sus oídos. Guiado por el se fue hasta las escaleras del templo, seguido por la miko, y miró hacia abajo. Hileras de coches pasaban por la carretera que se encontraba a los pies del templo. Kôga contemplaba estupefacto la escena. Kagome lo veía con una sonrisa "es tan tierno y tan lindo…"

- Uahh!! Que son esas cosas que hacen ruido y se mueven??

- Jajajajaja son coches, amor. Unas maquinas con ruedas y un motor que sirven para transporte. Nos llevan de un sitio a otro si tu las conduces.

- Co…ches?

- Aja, coches. Pero ahora déjate de exploración que tenemos que ir a casa.

- Ah, ok

Kôga estaba conmocionado por el nuevo mundo que se abría ante el. Pero Kagome le había dicho que ella se encargaría de enseñárselo todo, así que la siguió, confiando en que ella le guiaría por su mundo. Entraron en la casa de la chica y Kagome empezó a llamar a los miembros de su familia.

- Mama!! Abuelo!! Sôta!!

- Ya vamos – se escuchó que decían los nombrados. Una vez estuvieron todos en la sala

- Kagome, hija, quien es este joven tan apuesto? – Kôga se sonrojó ante el piropo de su "suegra"

- Veras mama… te acuerdas cuando vine hace una semana?

- Cuando necesitabas el botiquín?

- Exacto. Pues este es el jefe de la tribu de lobos que fue atacada. Os presento a Kôga.

- Encantado de conoceros – el lobo hizo una profunda reverencia

- Oh que educado. No tiene nada que ver con el orejas de perro

- Abuelo!! – al abuelo de Kagome nunca le cayó del todo bien Inuyasha

- Ne, eres amigo de Inu no niichan?

- No, no somos amigos, mas bien rivales

- Ohhh mola!!

- Mola? Que es mola?

- Algo que te gusta, algo… que mola!!

- Te explicas muy bien, Sôta… - la ironía mezclada con la risa estaban presentes en las palabras de Kagome.

- Bueno hija, supongo que Kôga-kun dormirá en tu habitación como lo hace Inuyasha verdad? – ante esta afirmación, Kôga tensó su rostro y empuñó suavemente sus manos, Kagome, viendo esto, lo cogió de la mano

- Por supuesto. Ven que te voy a enseñar la casa

Y jalando a Kôga lo llevó escaleras arriba. Le enseñó donde estaba el baño y cuales eran las habitaciones de su hermano, su abuelo y su madre para que no se confundiera si salía de noche al baño. Una vez que dejaron las cosas en el cuarto de Kagome, esta se sentó en la cama, mientras que Kôga olfateaba el ambiente, emitiendo gruñidos de desaprobación al detectar el aroma de Inuyasha en la habitación.

- Kagome, es verdad que Inuyasha ha dormido aquí contigo?

- Claro, cuando me venía a recoger y mi madre le invitaba a dormir. No le des demasiada importancia, ya que nunca ha pasado nada

- En serio?

- En serio. Sobre lo que te tenía que contar… puedes esperar hasta después de cenar? Así estaremos mas tranquilos.

- Mmmm… bueno, vale. Oye, cuando le diremos a tu familia?

- Que tal en la cena?

- Me parece bien. Como crees que lo tomen?

- Bien, mi madre es muy comprensiva. A mi hermano y a mi abuelo se ve que les has caído bien – le comentaba con una sonrisa.

- Si, eso es un gran alivio para mi

- Alivio?

- Si… no sabía si me aceptarían por ser un youkai…

- Si aceptaron a Inuyasha siendo como es, a ti mucho mas.

- Gracias

- No hay de que.

Y se besaron tiernamente. Kagome fue acomodando las cosas que traía en la mochila, mientras el lobezno se dedicaba a curiosear por la habitación, como un perro reconociendo su nueva casa. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Kagome llevó a Kôga al baño para enseñarle como se bañaban en esa época. Entraron y echaron el cerrojo a la puerta por si a alguien se le ocurría entrar y descubría a Kôga desnudo. Mientras Kôga se desnudaba, Kagome le iba diciendo como regular el agua y que no se quemara ni le saliera helada. También le enseñó como se usa la esponja, el jabón y el champú. Y para enseñárselo todo como es debido, ella también se tendría que bañar con el, cosa que alegró mucho al lobezno.

Una vez desnudos y metidos en la ducha, Kagome le indicaba cual era el gel y cual el champú. Le soltó el cabello, pues también debía lavárselo. Se puso un poco de champú en las manos y le dijo que se volteara. Kagome le lavó el pelo, haciéndole un suave masaje en el cuero cabelludo.

- Ahora te lo tienes que enjuagar con el agua de la ducha. – el lobezno iba haciendo lo que la chica le indicaba. – Bien, ahora toca enjabonar el cuerpo. – un ligero sonrojo cubría las mejillas de ambos, pues era la primera vez que se duchaban juntos, además que estaban en casa de Kagome.

La chica, esponja en mano, fue lavando lentamente el cuerpo del youkai, empezando por los brazos, el bien formado torso, los abdominales, la ancha espalda, el firme trasero y las fornidas piernas del joven lobo. Kôga estaba extasiado ante tantas caricias por parte de la chica, así que cuando Kagome le dijo que se pusiera bajo la ducha, la obedeció, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, puesto que era ella la que se encontraba debajo del agua.

- Kôga, que haces? – su voz se notaba cargada de deseo

- Enjuagarme… no lo hago bien? – acompañaba las palabras de suaves mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica y caricias en los costados del cuerpo de Kagome

- S-si… estupendamente

- Ya decía yo

Y la besó con fiereza, demostrando quien era el dueño de su corazón. Kagome respondió subiendo los brazos hasta el cuello del chico, devorándose mutuamente. Cuando Kôga dejó su boca para besar su cuello, Kagome cayó en la cuenta de donde estaban y frenó al lobo impetuoso.

- Kô… ahh Kôga, aquí no…

- Mmm?? – el lobezno estaba entretenido saboreando el cuello de la chica.

- Mi madre… puede llamarnos… - Kôga alzó la cabeza y vio la mirada suplicante de la chica – todavía no les hemos dicho nada, aunque mi madre lo sospecha.

- Ahhh – suspiro por parte del lobo – bueno, que se le va a hacer, doblegaré mis instintos hasta que tu quieras, después de todo te pertenezco por entero – y volviéndola a besar se salió de la ducha y se sacudió como si fuera un perrito mojado

- Jajajaja no hagas eso, que lo pones todo perdido. Coge una toalla, que están ahí encima del aparador.

- Esto?

- Si. Ahora sécate

- Cómo?

- Ahhh… espérate que termino de ducharme yo y te enseño.

Kagome se terminó de enjabonar y enjuagar y salió de la ducha. Cogió la toalla que tenía Kôga y empezó a secarlo.

- Ves? Se hace así.

- Hai, senseeei!! – Kôga bromeaba con la chica, la cual le brindó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – sabes, estoy empezando a disfrutar de estas mini vacaciones.

- Ves, te dije que nos vendría bien un descanso.

- Pues yo no estoy pensando solamente en descansar – el tono seductor que empleó Kôga, unido a que la abrazó y le susurró en el oído solo hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su rostro enrojeciera debido a lo que eso podía significar.

- Venga, que tenemos que vestirnos para bajar a cenar.

El lobezno, con una sonrisa pícara, siguió a una nerviosa Kagome hacia el cuarto de esta. Kagome se puso un pantalón deportivo y un top de manga corta, mientras que Kôga se ponía las ropas que traía. Una vez vestidos, bajaron a ver si podían ayudar en algo. Kagome se fue con su madre a la cocina y Kôga se sentó en el sofá junto con Sôta. El lobezno miraba la televisión, asombrado de que existieran personitas tan pequeñas. Sôta, echándose a reír le explicó que era la televisión, que esas personas no estaban dentro del aparato sino en otro sitio… y así entre explicaciones pasó el tiempo y llegó la hora de la cena.

Kagome y Kôga se sentaron a la mesa muy nerviosos. La cena transcurrió en silencio, ya que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría que decir para romper el hielo, hasta que escucharon hablar a la madre de Kagome.

- Y bueno, hija, desde cuando estáis juntos?

- Eh? – los dos casi se atragantan con la comida. "Como puede ser tan perceptiva?" pensaba Kagome.

- Etto, pues… desde hace unos días.

- Tan poco? Yo creía que desde hacia mas…

- Si?

- Si, porque cuando vino a preparar el botiquín, cada vez que te mencionaba se le iluminaban los ojos – le decía a Kôga.

- De verdad?

- En serio. Se nota que te debe de querer mucho. – veía a Kôga mirar con amor a Kagome mientras que esta se ruborizaba por lo dicho por su madre.

- No menos que yo a ella, señora

- No me llames señora, me hace mas vieja. Dime Midori (como en el anime no sale el nombre de la madre de Kagome me lo invento xD)

- Hai

- Veras mamá, hay una cosa que no sabes de Kôga.

- Si? Y que es lo que es?

- Veras mamá, el es un youkai lobo, un youkai completo y… yo… nosotros… - Kôga, al ver el apuro por el que estaba pasando su amada acudió al rescate.

- Vera, Midori-sama, entre los youkai lobo existe una ley. Cuando un macho y una hembra se unen, el macho marca a la hembra como su mujer, y es para siempre. A sus ojos puede decir que es como si estuviéramos casados.

Midori se quedó muda. Sencillamente no sabía que decir frente a esto. Kagome bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente su plato, ya vacío. No sabía como reaccionaría su madre al enterarse de una cosa así. Cuando sintió que le daban un beso en la frente, levantó la cabeza. Su madre la miraba sonriente.

- Mama?

- Te felicito, Kagome. Ya eres toda una mujer.

- No estas enfadada?

- Por que habría de estarlo?

- Pues por que lo he hecho sin consultarte ni nada…

- Como ya te he dicho, eres una mujer adulta, así que ya sabrás lo que es mejor para ti.

- Mama… - y se abrazó a su madre.

- Y tu, Kôga-kun, bienvenido a la familia – y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El lobezno se sonrojó sobremanera. Miró a los otros miembros de la familia Higurashi y vio que todos sonreían.

- Bueno, supongo que ya tengo otro nieto. Bienvenido muchacho.

- Wiii!! Tengo un cuñado!! Mola!! – Sôta saltaba de la emoción

- Gracias a todos por aceptarme en su familia. Prometo hacer feliz a Kagome por sobre todas las cosas.

- Ya lo soy amor. – Kagome no podía estar mas contenta. Su amor a su lado, su familia lo aceptó… no se puede pedir mas. – nos vamos a dormir. Que tengan buena noche.

- Espera hija… le voy a traer una ropa a Kôga-kun, no puede dormir con eso puesto.

- Midori-sama, no hace falta que se moleste.

- No es molestia. La guardaba por si algo así sucedía. Ahora vuelvo.

El abuelo y el hermano de Kagome se fueron también a acostar. Al final solo quedaron ellos dos esperando a la mama de la chica. Al cabo del rato, Midori bajó con unos paquetes en las manos.

- Toma hija. Ahí tienes un pijama y algo de ropa para cuando salgáis. Luego ya le compraremos mas. Yo también me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. – dijeron los dos a la vez.

Con los paquetes de ropa en las manos, subieron a la habitación de Kagome. La chica se puso un pijama de dos piezas: pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes. Kôga se desnudó y esperó a que Kagome terminara. La chica desempacó la ropa y la tendió sobre la cama. Le enseñó a ponerse los boxers. Kôga no sabía para lo que servía ese pedazo de tela y lo miraba desde todos los ángulos. Kagome reía divertida. Una vez que se los puso, se metió los pantalones del pijama. Cuando iba a colocarse la parte de arriba, Kagome lo detuvo.

- No, eso mejor no te lo pongas.

- Porque? No es parte del pijama este?

- Si, pero no quiero que te lo pongas. – y acercándose a el le empezó a acariciar los pectorales. – si te lo pones, no podría hacer esto

- Entonces no se hable mas, esa parte del pijama no existe.

- Así me gusta – comentó Kagome con una sonrisa picarona. – Ahora a dormir, que mañana tenemos tour por la ciudad.

- Tour? Que es eso?

- Pues que te voy a enseñar la ciudad, o por lo menos una parte, ya que es muy grande.

- Oh, vale.

Y así ambos se acostaron en la cama. Kôga pensó que se dormiría muy bien ahí, dada lo blandita que era. Kagome se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del chico. Y así, abrazados y con un "te amo" susurrado cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bieeen, la family de Kagome lo aceptó... weno, no se me desesperen si los capis tardan un poco, pero es debido a las circunstancias que les comente arriba... Ahora contestando reviews xD**

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Si, he tardado mas, pero no te preocupes. Bien dice el dicho "mas vale tarde que nunca" vdd? Pues eso, que a lo mejor tardo mas, pero continuar, continua xD Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**mineko-chan:** Pues si, asi es la vida de dura... pero que se le va a hacer, en la vida real pasa lo pispo, unos son felices y otros sufren... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Pos si, se ha buscado lo que tiene... tu que harías si la persona que amas se va con otro? Pos yo lo mando con Kikyô, así por lo menos tiene compañía y no ta solito. Fma esta q se sale, pero su historia es mucho mas seria que la de otros animes y mangas porq trata de la guerra y esas cosas... No te preocupes si no hablaste musho, otro día hablamos mas xD. Te tengo q pasar mas canciones cantadas por los dobladores de Bleach, Naruto, FMA... veras q tan ways ways... cuando t conectes t mando mas tomos de full metal, q viste q no tardaban tanto xD Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo amix!!

**Diey:** No paxa na porq no dejaste en el anterior, dejaste en este y eso es lo q importa n.n. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** Sisisisisisi, será de lo mas way ver a Kôga adaptandose al mundo moderno jijijiji. Veras q si xD Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Alma-Sama:** De nada, si es por ayudar lo que sea n.n... Inu me da muxa pena, pero así es la vida, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**nikkyshigurashi:** Bienvenid al fic!!! Me alegro muxo que te guste. Kôga es uno de mis personajes prefes de Inu, despues del hanyou y su hermanito Sessho, claro jijijijij... Arigatou por leer y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Aguescar:** Bienvenid al fic!!! Muxas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro muxo que te gusten mis historias. La vdd es que a mi tb me encanta TRC y me he visto la primera temporada, así que con eso ya tengo algo para empezar a escribir sobre esta serie tan maravillosa. No me he visto la segunda, pero aun así escribiré algo, ya que me encanta escribir. Arigatou por tu review tb en la historia de Naruto. Te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Matta ne minna-san!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gomen por el retraso, pero casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. Espero me disculpen por la tardanza, intentaré sacar el siguiente prontito xD. Ahora disfruten con la lectura**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón **

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

En el cuarto de Kagome solo se oían las respiraciones pausadas de dos personas que dormían abrazadas. La chica fue la primera en despertar. Alzó la vista y contemplo el rostro dormido de su amor. Con una sonrisa se dispuso a despertarlo como de costumbre: con un beso. Kôga, al sentir los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos, rápidamente la cogió y la apresó entre sus brazos.

- Me encanta que me despiertes así.

- Y a mi me encanta despertarte

- Creo q me debes una explicación verdad?

- Ayer no te acordaste para nada…

- Porque tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer – capturando sus labios rápidamente – pero ahora hay tiempo. Que es lo que tenías que decirme cuando estuviéramos aquí?

- Te acuerdas cuando no me encontrabas ayer en el Sengoku?

- Si

- Estaba con Inuyasha

Kôga se tensó y en su cara se mostró una expresión de ira contenida. Viendo lo que se avecinaba se apresuró a acariciarle el rostro, hablándole dulcemente.

- Kôga, no te preocupes, mi amor. No paso absolutamente nada. Inuyasha solo quería hablar conmigo.

- Y que es lo que quería decirte? – el tono de voz del lobezno era un poco duro. Kagome bajó la cabeza y el lobo se temió lo peor – por favor respóndeme

- Inuyasha… me confeso… que me ama – los ojos de Kôga casi se salen de las órbitas al escuchar aquello. Con un poco de temor en la voz le pregunto a Kagome

- Y… y tu… que le… respondiste?

- No es obvio? Que te amo mas que a mi vida. Me da mucha pena que el vaya a sufrir lo que yo tuve que sufrir cuando lo veía irse con Kikyô, pero mis sentimientos son firmes. Acaso dudas de ellos?

- No, ni en lo mas mínimo, pero me preocupa lo que Inuyasha vaya a hacer ahora.

- Ya intentó convencerme pero le di suficientes razones para que desistiera. Yo siempre lo estaba esperando, esperando una palabra amable, un gesto de cariño, una mirada diferente… pero cada vez que se iba por las noches me convencía de que no era para mi y me la pasaba llorando. Cuando me dijo que se iría al infierno cuando acabáramos con Naraku me sentí morir. Pero apareciste tu, brindándome tu cariño sin reservas ni condiciones, ganándote a pulso mi confianza, cariño y amor. Así que no te preocupes por Inuyasha y preocúpate por nuestro futuro, ya que lo pienso pasar contigo

Kôga estaba sin palabras frente a la declaración de Kagome. Si antes albergaba alguna duda de los sentimientos de la miko hacia el, se había disipado de golpe. Una duda le asaltó en ese momento.

- Por que no me lo dijiste en el Sengoku?

- Pues porque no quería peleas innecesarias. Inuyasha sabe de sobras lo que hay entre nosotros y tu seguramente, al saber lo que había hecho, querrías matarlo.

- Exactamente. Si me lo llegas a decir allí, de seguro que se forma la de Dios es Cristo. De todas maneras me alegro que me lo contaras. De esta forma jamás habrá secretos entre nosotros.

- Eso es lo que pretendo. Bueno, creo q es hora de levantarse, no?

- Mmmm, déjame estar un ratito mas así contigo, anda…

- Bueno, pero solo un ratito

Kagome se acurrucó en el pecho del lobezno mientras este se dedicaba a acariciarla. Estaban tan a gusto que se quedaron dormidos de nuevo. Al cabo de un tiempo, la madre de Kagome subió para avisarles que ya estaba el desayuno. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y observó la tierna escena. Ambos muchachos en la cama, dormidos profundamente, abrazados y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Decidió subirles el desayuno para no despertarlos.

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos y miró el reloj pegó un respingo. Habían dormido demasiado. Despertó a Kôga como de costumbre y vieron que el desayuno estaba en el escritorio de Kagome. El lobezno olfateaba la comida, mirando a ver que era ese líquido marrón que había en las tazas. Kagome, toda divertida, le explicó como era la comida en ese mundo y ambos desayunaron tranquilos.

Después de desayunar, la muchacha enseño a Kôga a vestirse de acuerdo a la época en la que se encontraban. Le dio unos vaqueros un poco ajustados al trasero y una camiseta de manga corta que dejaban ver sus bien formados bíceps. Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, Kagome lo miraba embobada, con una mirada de deseo impresionante.

- No sabes lo bien que te queda esa ropa, amor. – se acercó hasta posar sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja del lobo – me dan ganas de quitártela. – Kôga la cogió por la cintura y la apegó a el

- Y por que no lo haces?

- Ahhh – suspiro por parte de la chica – por mi familia. Me parecería una falta de respeto hacer eso estando ellos en casa. Además, ya se nos hizo tarde y tengo que enseñarte la ciudad. Tengo que advertirte una cosa

- Dime.

- No te alarmes por todo lo nuevo que verás. Tu solo mantente a mi lado y no hagas nada. Si te asustas o te pasa algo solo apriétame la mano y me dices lo que sea si?

- Hai

- Ah, y otra cosita…

- A ver…

- A cuanta mujer que se te acerque me la como con patatas

- Jajajaja… celosa amor?

- Eres mío y de nadie mas, entendiste?

- Y con mucho gusto… vámonos antes de que cometa cualquier tontería…

- Y yo, y yo…

Salieron al exterior. Kagome cogió a Kôga de la mano, explicándole que así iban por la calle las parejas en esta época. Bajaron las escaleras del templo. Cuando llegaron a la acera, el lobezno no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados, entusiasmado como un cachorrillo con un juguete nuevo. Se dirigieron al centro, para enseñarle las tiendas, los centros comerciales, los restaurantes. Pasaron una mañana muy divertida. Cada vez que Kôga se quedaba parado mirando algo, Kagome se lo explicaba.

Después de una mañana agotadora de tanto caminar, decidieron irse a tomar algo a un bar que le gustaba mucho a Kagome. Cada vez que volvía del Sengoku iba a comer ahí con sus amigas. Y como si las hubiera llamado, ahí estaban, las tres sentadas en una mesa. En cuanto divisaron a Kagome la llamaron con la mano.

- Aquí Kagome, estamos aquí!!

Eri, Yuka y Ayumi les saludaban con la mano. En cuanto se sentaron, las tres chicas miraron curiosas a Kôga. Kagome, antes de que hicieran preguntas innecesarias, se lo presento.

- Chicas, os presento a Kôga, mi novio y prometido.

- Prometido??? – las tres chillaron a la vez

- Si chicas, prometido. Y no chilléis tanto que nos van a echar por escándalo…

- Y donde quedó ese novio tuyo que jugaba a dos puntas?

- Ayumi… en primera, no era mi novio… además, me di cuenta de que el verdadero amor es el que siento por Kôga.

- Que bonito… - las tres chicas estaban con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

- Contadme, que tal por el colegio?

- Ufff muchos deberes y exámenes… por cierto, como estas de tu artritis reumatoide?

- Bien, ya recuperada del todo jejejeje "Abuelo…" – miró a Kôga y este entendió. Su mirada quería decir "luego te cuento" – entonces que suerte que ahora haya unos días de fiesta verdad?

- Si, así podremos descansar… Kagome sabes una cosa?

- Que…

- Que tu novio es la mar de guapo – y le guiño un ojo a la miko

- Grrrr – la cara de Kagome era la de una fiera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Eri, al verla, se asustó un poquito

- Tra-tranquila, Kagome, solo era una broma… jejeje

- Mas te vale… - Kôga estaba callado, con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime – Nos vamos amor?

- Pero si no habeis comido…

- Ya comeremos algo en el cine

- Cine? – eso era algo nuevo para el lobezno.

- Si, hay una película de miedo que tengo ganas de ver. Adiós chicas

- Chao Kagome!!

Una vez fuera del restaurante Kagome le explico a Kôga que era el cine. Fueron a un centro comercial. Kagome compró dos hamburguesas en un stand de comida rápida y le tendió una al lobo. Éste, al ver como la chica se lo comía sin mas, le dio un bocado a la suya. Decidió que estaba muy buena y se la comió en tres mordiscos. Con una sonrisa, la chica veía al lobezno con los carrillos llenos y le pareció la cosa mas linda del mundo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, cerca de la media tarde, fueron a sacar las entradas al cine. Cuando entraron se sentaron en donde pudieron, ya que la sala estaba un tanto llena. Kôga estaba un tanto nervioso, ya que estaba oscuro y no se veía nada. Kagome le tenía cogida la mano y le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar, para intentar tranquilizarlo. Una vez empezó la película, el lobezno se impresionó con el tamaño de las personas que aparecían en pantalla, pero Kagome le dijo que el cine se parecía a la televisión que tenían en casa. Ya mas tranquilo, siguió viendo la película. Era una de monstruos extraterrestres, sangre y terror. Kagome estaba tan tranquila viendo la película cuando sintió un agarre en el brazo. Se giró y Kôga estaba blanco como la pared, totalmente asustado. Aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír, acarició al lobo, que pareció tranquilizarse y le susurró al oído "tranquilo amor, que solo es una película. Nada de eso es real." Kôga se tranquilizó y aflojó un poco el agarre.

Una vez terminada la película, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de la chica. La miko todavía se estaba aguantando la risa de ver al gran Kôga asustado por una película. Para cuando estuvieron en casa ya era de noche y a Kagome le sorprendió no encontrar luces encendidas en la casa. Entró, llamando a su familia

- Mama!! Abuelo!! Sôta!! – nadie contestó a su llamada – Que raro… a estas horas ya esta todo el mundo en casa… Kôga, puedes subir y ver si están por favor?

- Claro

Mientras el chico miraba en el piso de arriba, Kagome fue a la cocina. Sujeta al frigorífico con un imán se encontraba una nota.

"Hija, tu tía Izumi se ha puesto enferma y nos hemos tenido que ir a cuidarla a su casa. El abuelo y Sôta están conmigo, así que tenéis la casa para vosotros. Vamos a estar unos días fuera, espero que te las arregles con la cocina. Esto te servirá también para cuando te vayas a vivir con tu novio… bueno ya hablaremos de eso. Cuídate hija, y cuida a Kôga-kun, que se ve que es un buen chico.

Mamá"

El lobezno la encontró con la nota en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Acercándose, la abrazó por detrás y, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella leyó la nota.

- Uhmmm, así que la casa para nosotros solitos verdad?

- Así parece

- Tu madre es muy amable y simpática… ya se de donde lo heredaste.

- Muchas gracias amor. Bueno, ve al comedor que tengo que preparar la cena

- Te ayudo a poner la mesa?

- Sabes donde están las cosas?

- No, pero me puedes ir diciendo

- Ok, esta bien.

Kôga iba poniendo la mesa según le indicaba Kagome, mientras esta se afanaba en la cocina. Al cabo de un tiempo ya estaban cenando. El joven no paraba de mirar a la chica, que, sintiéndose observada, levantó la vista de su plato.

- Que me ves, amor?

- Parecemos una pareja de recién casados…

- Y eso que tiene?

- Pues que me gusta mucho estar contigo así, sin nada que nos preocupe nada mas que decidir como vamos a pasar el día.

- Ya me gustaría a mi que todo siguiera así, pero por desgracia en el Sengoku nos espera la mayor de las amenazas, tanto para tu mundo como para el mío.

- Te recuerdo que mi mundo también es el tuyo.

- Ya lo se… de eso también tendremos que hablar con mi madre.

- No te angusties, ya se lo diremos. Quieres que mañana vayamos a visitar a esa tía tuya?

- De veras?

- Por supuesto. Quiero conocer a la familia de mi esposa, porque frente a las leyes de los youkai, tu eres mi esposa.

- Eso ya lo se. Voy a fregar los platos, si quieres puedes ir duchándote.

- Se me ocurren otras ideas mejores…… - la chica se sonrojó y se fue a fregar los trastes.

Cuando salió, Kôga ya no estaba. Supuso que estaría en el salón o en el cuarto, así que se dirigió a su habitación para coger la ropa e irse a duchar. En cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación se quedó embobada. Kôga la estaba esperando sentado en la cama solo con una toalla anudada a la cintura.

- Que haces así?

- Me gusto tanto ducharme contigo ayer que quiero repetir la experiencia. – se levantó de la cama y se acercó caminando sensualmente a la chica. Le susurró al oído – y ahora no hay nadie para interrumpirnos

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Kagome al sentir el aliento del lobezno en su cuello. La chica desató el cabello de Kôga y hundió sus dedos en la abundante cabellera azabache, atrayéndolo hacía sus labios, los cuales devoró con necesidad. Una vez en la ducha, Kagome volvió a enjabonar al chico, esta vez mucho mas lentamente, acariciando cada parte del cuerpo del hombre que le hacía perder la cabeza. El chico, por su parte, estaba en la gloria recibiendo caricias tan dulces de manos de la miko. Se dio la vuelta y se enjuagó. Cogiendo la esponja dijo en un tono seductor "Ahora me toca a mi" y acto seguido comenzó a enjabonar a la chica. Un destello brilló en los ojos del lobo. Tirando la esponja a un lado se echó el jabón en las manos. Poco a poco comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Kagome, desde el cuello hasta los muslos, arrancando suspiros y gemidos por parte de la chica. Para enjabonarle la espalda la abrazó, aprovechando para besarla apasionadamente. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apegó a el, dejándolo todo impregnado de jabón. El chico arrastró a Kagome debajo de la ducha, donde se siguieron besando, dejando el agua resbalar por sus cuerpos junto con los restos de jabón. La temperatura subía por momentos en la habitación y no precisamente por el agua caliente.

Separándose mínimamente para tomar aire, la chica, respirando entrecortadamente le dijo al lobo.

- Aquí no… nos podríamos… caer… ahhhhh – un suspiro abandonó su boca cuando Kôga le mordió suavemente el cuello, reavivando la marca que le hiciera en su primera vez – no me gustaría que te lastimaras

Kôga, haciéndole caso cerró la llave del agua y cargó a la chica a la habitación. No les importó estar mojados al tumbarse en la cama de la chica, las mantas absorberían la humedad. Una vez acostados, con el chico encima de Kagome, reanudaron la sesión de besos y caricias. Estas cada vez eran mas fogosas, quemando a ambos de pasión. Kôga parecía querer aprenderse con la boca cada milímetro del cuerpo de Kagome. No dejaba de besarla en el cuello, en la boca, en los senos, en el vientre… ella estaba en el paraíso con las caricias que le dedicaba su amante. Un gemido de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios al sentir la húmeda lengua del lobo contra su sexo, una húmeda intrusa que la hacía retorcerse de placer, arrugando las sábanas. Cuando hubo terminado de explorar, el chico levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a la chica, relamiéndose los labios. Ella lo cogió por el cuello y lo arrastró a su boca, tumbándolo completamente encima de ella, besándolo desenfrenadamente. En un susurro excitado le dijo a Kôga "necesito tenerte dentro, sentirte en mi…" Kôga no la hizo esperar y de una potente embestida la penetró, arrancando un sonoro gemido de placer. En una rápida acción, Kagome dio la vuelta a la tortilla, quedando ella encima de el. El lobezno estaba sorprendido de ver los ojos de Kagome oscurecidos por el deseo, pero igualmente le gustaba. "Déjame hacerlo a mi" Kagome se lanzó en busca de los labios del chico, como si se le fuera la vida en ellos. Después de un beso intenso, la chica se empezó a mover sobre las caderas de él. Kôga se agarraba a los muslos de Kagome, dejando pequeñas marcas de uñas en la tersa piel de la chica. El vaivén era tremendamente placentero para los dos, que cada vez gemían mas alto, hasta que el éxtasis no se hizo esperar. Kôga derramó su semilla en el interior de Kagome, exclamando su nombre y la chica gritó el del lobo, arqueándose hacia atrás en una contracción de placer. Exhausto, el chico salió del interior de Kagome y la tumbó en la cama, rodeándola con sus brazos. Kagome solo tuvo tiempo de besar a su amor y acurrucarse en su pecho antes de caer profundamente dormida. El lobezno no aguantó mucho tiempo mas, el suficiente para observar la cara del ángel que dormía entre sus brazos, antes de caer rendido.

* * *

**Wenu, espero que no se me desesperen muxo, pero esq de verdad q casi no tengo tiempo... así que contestare sus reviews... ahora pispo jijiji  
**

**Diey:** Konichiwaaa!! Jejeje me encanta que te haya gustado, y no importa que andes apurada, lo importante es q lo leas y t guste xD. Te cuidas tu tb Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Aguescar:** Pues claro, para eso sois mis lectors, si no os escuchara, que sois los que nos animais a seguir y leeis nuestros escritos, que clase de persona sería??? Weno, muxas gracias por creer que sera el mejor fic de TRC, pero algo de buscar las plumas tiene q haber, para eso es el eje central de la trama. Eso si, no lo voy a poner todo preocupado nada mas que de Sakura (algo si, ya que la quiere muxo), sino tambien preocupado por su entrenamiento con Kurogane (mi favoritoooo) y por volverse una mejor persona xD... pero por desgracia tendrás que esperar un pokito, porq aora ando con el tiempo justo de continuar cn este. De todas formas estate atent porq tarde o temprano saldrá... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**nikkyshigurashi: **Shiiiii yo tb kiero un lobito, un sesshy y un inu, los tres pa mi jijijijijii... Claro q contesto los reviews, a no ser que ande realmente apurada y no pueda... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Seishihime:** Ohayo amix!! Por fin puedo actualizar, esq casi no tengo tiempo ufff... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** Si son tan pacientes con Inu, pos con Kôga que parece mas educado pos mas ne?? Jejejeje Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Shiiiiii seiyuus de Inu wiiiiiiiii!!! Amiiix q no t conestas... A ver, q le vamos a hacer... Inu ha perdido al amor d su vida por no decidirse, pero tranki, q se va con su otro amor (q penita, ojala se viniera con mi...)... En este capi si hay lemon, espero q me haya salido bien porq escribirlo es un pelin dificil... a ver si t conestas y hablamos mas rato amix!! Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Alma-sama:** Wiii q bien q te guste, mientras mas seamos mas nos divertiremos leyendo ne?? Jejejeje me alegra que mis historias gusten tanto ni yo misma me lo esperaba... Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** No importa que sea tarde... y, q tal te lo has pasado, bien? Espero q si... sabes q me diste una idea con lo de las amigas?...Wenu, Arigatou (por leer y por la idea) y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

** Se me cuidan tods (nu se si hay algun chico xD) KISSUS**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gomen por la super tardanza, pero no he podido escribir muxo estos días. Este capi es un tanto corto, pero no quería hacerles esperar muxo... Disfruten con la lectura jijiji**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

El sol entraba a raudales en una habitación donde dormían dos amantes después del "ejercicio" nocturno. Kagome abrió los ojos perezosamente, tallándoselos con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre, pues la otra estaba escondida tras la espalda del chico que dormitaba junto a ella. Lo despertó y ambos se fueron a duchar. Una vez refrescados se vistieron y desayunaron, ya que ese día iban a visitar a Izumi, la hermana de Midori, madre de Kagome. Se había enfermado y Midori se había tenido que ir a su casa a cuidarla.

Cuando se montaron en el autobús, Kagome frunció el ceño: estaba lleno de universitarias, las cuales no tenían fiesta e iban a la facultad. En cuanto Kôga entró al autobús, decenas de miradas se posaron sobre el lobezno, que ni cuenta se daba. Kagome lo guió lo mas lejos posible de las hienas que lo miraban deseando comérselo y les lanzó una mirada asesina. Se acomodaron en un rincón del abarrotado bus y Kagome, haciendo ver a quien pertenecía el lobezno, lo agarró del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, sorprendiendo y extasiando a Kôga y decepcionando a todas las demás chicas allí presentes, las cuales veían como el chico le correspondía con mas pasión todavía. Separándose del chico, lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Kôga estaba desconcertado por el comportamiento tan extraño de la chica, pero estaba feliz de que demostrara su amor por el sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás. La estrechó mas contra su pecho y depositó un beso en su frente.

El trayecto en bus continuó sin mas incidencias. Una vez llegaron a la parada, aún les faltaba un trecho para llegar a la casa. Kôga se decidió a preguntarle por su comportamiento en el bus.

- Cariño, y ese arranque en la maquina esa… como se llama…

- Autobús, es un autobús y es un transporte público. – en los ojos de Kagome se encendieron dos llamitas al recordar las miradas de todas las chicas del bus. – no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraban todas esas descaradas?

- Quienes?

- Pues todas las chicas que estaban en el autobús… se te comían con los ojos… y antes de que pudieran ni siquiera acercársete, les deje bien clarito que tienes dueña y señora… yo

- Jajajajaja

- Que te hace tanta gracia???

- Es la primera vez que te veo celosa…

- Yo, celosa?

- Sip… pero no te debes preocupar por eso. Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

- No, si yo confío en ti… en quien no confío es en los demás…

- ……

- Ya hemos llegado.

Se detuvieron frente a una casita de dos plantas al final de una calle. La casa no era muy grande, pero se veía acogedora. Kagome se adelantó y picó el timbre. Un "ya voy" se escuchó desde el interior, y al instante, su madre abrió la puerta.

- Hija, que hacéis aquí?

- Pues hemos venido a visitar a la tía Izumi. Podemos pasar?

- Por supuesto, chicos, entrad.

Midori les condujo por un pasillo hasta la sala de estar. Era un salón bastante amplio, decorado de manera sencilla pero elegante. Contaba con una chimenea en una de las paredes, en frente de la cual se hallaban unos cómodos sillones y un sofá. En uno de los sillones estaba sentada una mujer. Era alta, de pelo negro totalmente rizado recogido en una coleta, dejando unos mechones sueltos adornando su rostro. De tez un tanto pálida debido a la enfermedad, Izumi los recibió con una amplia sonrisa, visiblemente feliz de ver a su sobrina.

- Kagome, hija, como te encuentras? Hace ya mucho que no vienes a verme…

- Lo siento tía, pero es que he estado muy ocupada.

- No importa, lo importante es que has venido. Y quien es el buen mozo que te acompaña?

- Es mi novio, tía. Se llama Kôga

- Encantado Kôga-kun

- Es un placer, Izumi-sama

- No le vas a dar dos besos a tu tía, Kagome?

- Por supuesto tía

Kagome se acercó a Izumi y le plantó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas. La mujer le hizo una seña al lobezno para que se acercara e hiciera lo mismo que la chica. Cuando le dio dos besos, Izumi se quedó observando los ojos de Kôga. Este, un tanto intimidado por la penetrante mirada, se sonrojo un poco. Se retiró junto con Kagome y se sentaron en el sofá. Midori, que había ido a la cocina a por un poco de te, regresaba en ese momento con una bandeja en las manos. Kôga, caballero como el solo, se levantó y se ofreció a ayudarla. Con una sonrisa, Izumi miraba a Kôga y después a Kagome. Una vez con la taza de te en las manos.

- Mama, donde están Sôta y el abuelo?

- Sôta está jugando en el parque de aquí al lado con su primo, que hace tiempo que no ve y el abuelo se ha ido a dar un paseo a ver si se encuentra con sus antiguos conocidos…

- Es verdad, antes vivíamos aquí cerca no?

- Si, exactamente dos calles mas abajo.

- Que recuerdos…

- Tenías muchas amigas aquí? – Kôga estaba interesado en todo lo que tuviera que ver con su amada

- No muchas… de pequeña no solía salir mucho. Pero al llegar al instituto conocí a Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, te acuerdas de ellas verdad? Nos las encontramos ayer

- Si. Me parecieron muy simpáticas y que te quieren mucho.

- Es verdad… siempre están preocupándose por mi salud y la verdad es que yo también las quiero mucho

- Me alegro de que las cosas te vayan tan bien, querida.

- Yo también. Por fin he encontrado al hombre con quien quiero compartir mi vida.

- Me alegro por ti, hija. Creo que no habías podido elegir mejor. En sus ojos veo que es un buen hombre y te ama con locura. Es amable y cariñoso, por lo que veo – Kôga tenía a Kagome cogida de la mano y no la soltaba para nada. – os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

- Muchas gracias – dijeron los dos a la vez y un tanto avergonzados. – Bueno, nosotros nos vamos mama… tengo que preparar algo – la mirada que le dirigió a su madre significaba "ya mismo vuelvo al Sengoku"

- Muy bien hija. Cuidaos mucho

- Lo haremos, muchas gracias por todo Midori-sama, Izumi-sama… - Kôga hizo una reverencia ante la madre y la tía de Kagome. – nos vamos en bus otra vez?

- No, nos iremos andando – Kagome todavía se acordaba de lo ocurrido en el bus y no quería que se volviera a repetir

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al templo que era el hogar de la familia Higurashi. Cuando llegaron prepararon la comida. Estaban acabando de comer cuando Kôga se tensó y comenzó a olfatear el ambiente.

- Te pasa algo, amor?

- No nada, me parecía haber olido a perro por aquí.

- Es normal, hay muchos perros en la ciudad y alguno que otro se cuela en el templo para rebuscar comida en la basura. No le des importancia.

- Esta bien

Terminaron de comer y recogieron la mesa y la cocina. Se sentaron un rato a ver la televisión.

Mientras, fuera de la casa, un hanyou de cabellos plateados se posaba en el Goshimboku, árbol milenario en el cual una vez estuvo sellado. Después de mucho darle vueltas a la cabeza, había decidido hablar con Kagome para volver a intentar convencerla de que su amor es verdadero. Decidió esconderse y esperar a que se fuera a acostar para hablar con ella. Inuyasha no sabía que Kôga estaba con ella, puesto que se supone que solo Kagome y el pueden atravesar el pozo, así que esperó pacientemente a que la noche extendiera su manto por las calles de la ciudad. Se encaramó a una rama desde la que podía ver con claridad el cuarto de Kagome a través de la ventana.

Inuyasha se pasó toda la tarde observando abstraído la ventana del cuarto de Kagome, recordando cuantas veces entró por ella cuando la iba a buscar para volver al Sengoku. Se hizo de noche y la luz del cuarto de la chica se encendió. El hanyou se preparaba para bajar del árbol, pero lo que vió lo dejo paralizado en el sitio. Kôga entraba al cuarto con Kagome de la mano. En cuanto cerraron la puerta Kagome se abalanzó sobre el lobezno, devorando su boca ansiosamente. Las manos de Kôga acariciaban toda la longitud de la espalda de la chica, arrancando suspiros de placer que llegaron hasta los oidos de un shokeado hanyou. Si pensaba que tenía alguna oportunidad esa visión se la quitaba de golpe. No entendía que hacia el lobo en este mundo pero ahora comprendía el sufrimiento por el que pasó Kagome cuando el estaba con la miko resucitada. Una lágrima se escapó de sus doradas orbes para deslizarse lentamente por su mejilla y morir en su barbilla. De un salto descendió del árbol y se introdujo en el pozo devorahuesos con el único pensamiento de encontrar y acabar de una vez por todas con Naraku para que terminara todo aquel infierno.

La mañana crecía en el templo Higurashi. Una pareja dormía placidamente cuando una sombra se introdujo en la habitación. Kôga abrió los ojos completamente y encaró al recién llegado.

- Que haces tu aquí?

* * *

**A este fic ya le queda poco tiempo de vida, puesto que la historia va llegando a su final... que le vamos a hacer, todo lo que empieza, acaba... Ahora contestare sus reviews tan maravillosos .**

**-koharu-:** Amiiiiixxxx!!! como tas, bien? Espero q sip... Si, Kôga-kun es tan lindo y tierno... aunque me da penita mi pobre inu, con lo lindo q es cuando kiere jijijiji... Ufff pos si q ties trabajo... no te preocupes, cuando te conectes ya hablaremos largo y tendido. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**nikkys-higurashi: **Gracias a ti por leerte la historia y dejarme un review. Ya se q toy tardando muxo, pero es que la verdad es que no tengo tiempo... y ahora q vienen las fiestas, hay q tar con la familia de un sitio para otro, de casa en casa, de celebracion en celebracion... aparte de estrenar los regalos jijijijiji. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Aguescar:** Asi que eres una xica... es q por el nick no lo diría jejeje -.-U Weno, toy barajando ideas para el fic, pero antes me gustaría ver algo mas del anime o leerme el manga. Tu sabes de alguna pagina donde me lo pueda bajar en español? es que la que yo conozco lo dejo porq se licenció aki en españa... si conoces alguna me podrías mandar un mp y me pasas la dire si? Es que adoro TRC... y a Kuro, por supuesto... tranki q a Kurogane no lo pondré de pareja con nadie, la pareja principal (y creo q unica) sera Shaoran y Sakura. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**twindpd1:** Shiiii es relindo, me encanta, aunque Sessho va primero jejejeje. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Akane-chan-yuna:** No, examenes no tengo porq ya deje de estudiar (tengo 21 años) lo que pasa es que por las mañanas trabajo y por las tardes voy a un curso y por eso no tengo tiempo. Me alegro de que te lo pasaras bien, nunca esta de mas divertirse un poco ne? Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Brenda jet aime:** Bienvenida al club Brenda!!! La verdad es que Kôga esta acostumbrado a ver youkais y monstruos, pero la peli q vieron era de alienigenas y eso no lo había visto nunca, de ahi el miedo a lo desconocido. Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Arigatou y te espero en el siguiente Sayo!!

**Se me cuidan todas y cada una de ustedes ne? MUAKS**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	23. Chapter 23

**Volví despues de las fiestas!! Wiiii!!!! Perdonenme por este super retraso, pero sepan que no me olvido de mi fic ni de mis lectoras... que al fin y al cabo son quienes alientan mi obra (me quedo literario y todo xD) Bueno, ya sin mas dilación el esperado capi Disfrutenlo**

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

- Que haces tu aquí?

Kôga entrecerró los ojos para mirar al recien llegado al cuarto de Kagome. Una silueta alta, fuerte, vestida de rojo y con dos orejitas de perro coronandole la cabeza: nada mas y nada menos que Inuyasha. El hanyou se sentó donde solía hacerlo cuando iba con Kagome, en el rincón del armario. Con toda la calma del mundo levantó la vista y la luz de la mañana le dio en los ojos. Kôga pudo vislumbrar una tristeza infinita y creía saber a que se debía. En ese momento sintió lástima por el, ya que se notaba que sufría, pero en el amor siempre se sufre. Inuyasha miró a Kagome, como tenía abrazado al lobezno y la carita de felicidad que mostraba. Desvió su vista hacia el hombre que le había robado el amor de la chica y por fin se decidió a hablar.

- Hemos encontrado a Naraku. Necesitamos a Kagome enseguida, si puede ser ahora mismo mejor. Creo que a ti también te interesa acabar con ese engendro verdad?

- Tienes razón, pero si por un casual llegamos a derrotar a Naraku, Kagome ya ha tomado una decisión pero no se la ha comentado a su familia. Sería muy duro para ella irse así sin despedirse.

- Puede escribirles una nota diciendo que volverá pasados unos días no?

- Si conseguimos la perla, el desequilibrio del Sengoku terminará y puede que el pozo se cierre para siempre. Kagome ha decidido quedarse conmigo en mi época. Si el pozo se cierra y Kagome no se ha despedido de su familia como es debido se que sufrira pensando en que su madre se preocupará de si estara bien, porque no vuelve… por favor entiendelo.

- Con la perla puede hacer que el pozo no se cierre. Se ve que la perla reacciona a los deseos mas puros y profundos de nuestro corazón, ya que te ha permitido venir a esta época.

- Si. Pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Amor, despierta, tenemos visita

- Mmm?? – la miko abría los ojos lentamente, medio adormilada. – quien es tan temprano?

- Es Inuyasha

Kagome se incorporó de un salto y, como acto reflejo, miró hacia el rincón de su armario. En efecto, allí se encontraba sentado el hanyou de cabellos platinados. Al igual que el lobezno, la miko notó en las doradas orbes de Inuyasha una tristeza que nunca antes había visto. Se sintió un tanto culpable de cómo se sentía el hanyou, pero no podia evitar el amor que sentía por Kôga.

- Hola, Inuyasha, que te trae por aquí?

- Hemos encontrado a Naraku y te necesitamos, Kagome. Cuanto antes vengas antes podremos acabar con ese maldito.

- Pero, mi familia no esta en casa… si me voy así sin decirles nada…

- No puedes dejarles una carta o una nota? De verdad que es urgente… Sesshomaru también está tras el rastro de Naraku y no quiero que se me adelante…

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa. En ese aspecto, Inuyasha era el mismo de siempre. Decidió dejarle a su familia una carta bastante extensa explicandoles la situación y que, si lograban vencer a Naraku, no estaba segura de poder regresar. Empacó sus cosas en la mochila y se vistió adecuadamente para una lucha: cómoda y sencilla. Con unos pantalones deportivos y un top que no dificultaran los movimientos. Desde que entrenaba con Kôga y sus camaradas le había tomado hábito a vestir ropa de ese estilo y se daba cuenta de que se movía como pez en el agua. Cuando bajó al salón se encontró a los dos chicos en la cocina, desayunando algo. Estaba realmente sorprendida de que no estuvieran intentando matarse, pero se alegraba de ello.

- Cuando querais, chicos.

- Si podemos partir ahora mismo…

- De acuerdo. Vamos, Kôga

- Vamos.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el anexo que albergaba el pozo Devorahuesos. Inuyasha fue el primero en entrar. Kagome echó una última mirada a la casa y, con las lágrimas a punto de salir, se aferró a la mano de su chico, como pidiendole fuerzas para afrontar lo que venía. Kôga entendió perfectamente y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, susurrandole al oido "tranquila amor, ya veras como regresaremos". Algo mas calmada se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de su amado. Ambos se subieron al pozo y se dejaron caer. Al cabo de los segundos ya estaban en el otro lado, el Sengoku.

Unas figuras se veían a lo lejos, acercandose cada vez mas. Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara venían a darles la bienvenida.

- Kagome!! Que bueno que hayas vuelto!! Hemos localizado el paradero de Naraku y te necesitamos con tus flechas purificadoras.

- Eso es cierto, señorita Kagome.

- Kagomeeeee!!

- Shippo, tu no estabas con la manada de Kôga?

- Si, pero quise venir a recibirte.

- Esta bien, pero ahora te quedarás en la cabaña de la abuela Kaede, si?

- Pero… pero… yo quiero ir contigo…

- Entiende que es muy peligroso y podrías resultar herido…

- Yo quiero ir!! Ademas, ya he estado antes en otras luchas con Naraku!!

Kagome no pudo decir que no a esa mirada de determinación que puso el kitsune. Kôga se acercó a la chica y le dijo "se nota que te quiere mucho. Dejale venir, solo quiere estar contigo, como yo y todos tus amigos". Entre la carita del kitsune y las palabras del lobezno terminaron de convencer a la chica

- Esta bien, pero prometeme que estaras siempre con Kirara

- Yahooooo!! Gracias Kagome, eres la mas buena!!

- Bueno, vamos a prepararnos para salir en busca de Naraku

Todos se dirigieron a la aldea de Kaede, especificamente a la cabaña de la anciana miko. Miroku y Sango iban al frente, cogidos de la mano y de lo mas felices. Kagome sonrió pensando que por fin algo estaba arreglado en ese mundo, y eso era una relación que debió haber comenzado hace mucho. Shippo iba detrás de ellos, con la gatita caminando a su lado y mirando a su ama. Kôga y Kagome iban también cogidos de la mano siguiendo los pasos del kitsune y, cerrando la comitiva iba Inuyasha. En sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza y la rabia de no poder ser el quien fuera de la mano de la miko. Una vida entera no le sería suficiente para arrepentirse de su comportamiento absurdo y orgulloso que le costó el amor de su vida.

El grupo llegó a la cabaña de Kaede, donde se veía el humo salir por la chimenea. Kagome entró toda alegre, como era su costumbre, pero lo que vió la dejó sin palabras.

- Buenos días Abuela Kaede!!... – la chica abrió los ojos ante lo que veía

- Buenas Kagome, chicos. Que os trae por aquí?

- Kaede-sama, venimos a prepararnos. Por lo que veo usted también se ha enterado de la noticia

- Si, Miroku, ya se que vais tras Naraku.

Viendo la cara de Kagome y el olor de la habitación, Kôga le pregunto a la chica en voz baja

- Quien es esa mujer que huele a muerto?

- Es Kikyô, la anterior sacerdotisa de esta aldea y protectora de la perla de Shikon. Murió hace 50 años tras sellar a Inuyasha, pero fue resucitada por una bruja. Su cuerpo está compuesto de barro y huesos.

- Ah, de ahí el olor… ella es…

- Si, ella es con quien Inuyasha se veía cuando uno de los Shinidama Chuu venían a por el. Estuvo enamorado de ella en el pasado pero por un engaño de Naraku acabaron odiandose.

- Ah… - despues de la sorpresa de encontrarsela allí, Kagome decidió saludarla.

– Kikyô… como estas?

- Vaya, creí que se te había comido la lengua el gato… - "tan simpatica como siempre" pensaba Kagome – Estoy aquí por la misma razón que ustedes. He sentido el aura de Naraku y vengo a acabar con el.

- Que bueno. Un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal!!

- Hmm… Vaya, te veo muy bien acompañada…

- Si – se abrazó a su lobo – por fin he encontrado a quien amar y me corresponda – Inuyasha se sentía fatal por las palabras dichas por la miko mas joven, pero sentía que tenía toda la razón – Bueno, a lo que ibamos… Por donde habéis sentido el aura de Naraku?

- Al norte de aquí, a unos cuantos kilómetros. Tambien noto un aura demoníaca muy fuerte

- Keh!! Ese debe ser Sesshômaru que me quiere ganar la partida!!

- Siempre tan competitivo, Inuyasha… Bueno, partimos cuando queráis

- Un momento, Kikyô… tenemos que prepararnos, coger flechas, medicinas… en fin, todo lo necesario para una dura batalla

- Esta bien, estare en el lago. Avisadme cuando acabeis

- Ok

Pasaron el resto de la tarde preparando todo lo necesario para salir en busca de la personificación del mal en esas tierras: Naraku. Para cuando terminaron ya era hora de cenar, así que partirían despues de la cena. A Inuyasha no se le había visto el pelo desde que llegaron, pero Kagome sabía lo que el hanyou estaba sufriendo y sentía pena por el; en cambio, cuando miraba a Kôga se le iban las penas. Una vez estuvieron todos listos

- Bueno chicos, aquí estamos, listos para enfrentarnos al bastardo de Naraku. Shippo, creo que al final va a ser bueno que vengas…

- De verdad, Kagome?

- Por supuesto. Si Sesshômaru está alli, Rin, la niña que lo acompaña tambien estará allí, y quien mejor que tu para protegerla

- Woo gracias Kagome

- De nada – Kagome estaba encantada de ver la carita de felicidad y decisión que ponía el kitsune – En marcha

Y así, el grupo se puso en marcha para la batalla final contra el demonio Naraku.

* * *

Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar reviews, pero en el proximo capi prometo contestarlos todos toditos n.n. Muchas gracias a los que leen pero mas gracias todavía a los que dejan review y son los siguientes: **Akane-chan-yuna**, **Aguescar** (arigatou por la info de TRC), **Brenda jet aime** (arigatou igual por la info), **twindpd1**, **Alma-sama**, **koharu-mire** (conestate amixxxx), **nikkys-higurashi**, **Sol dark** y **Dita Hiwatari Kon - Kai x R...** MUAKS grandes para todas vosotras y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.

**Se me cuidan todas eh? Sayo!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shiiiiii toy viva y volviiiiiii!! les dejo el penultimo capi de la historia, al menos esa es mi intencion... me da penita que se acabe, pero que se le va a hacer, todo lo que empieza tiene q acabar... Os digo una cosita... el proximo capi lo tendréis de aki a marzo o algo así, puesto que dentro de nada empiezan una obra en mi piso y voy a estar si pc un mes o mes medio, asínq tenganme paciencia y esperen el ultimo capi. Aora disfruten y espero les guste xD **

* * *

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

El grupo se puso en marcha hacia los territorios del Norte, donde según Kikyô habían detectado a Naraku. Encabezando la marcha se encontraban Kikyô e Inuyasha, seguidos de Kôga y Kagome. Cerrando el grupo se encontraba Kirara con Miroku, Sango y Shippo en su lomo, pues se había transformado en su forma de batalla. Caminaron durante toda la noche, con todos los sentidos alerta por si a Naraku se le ocurría poner trampas o tender una emboscada; con un demonio tan traicionero jamas se sabía por donde iba a saltar la liebre…

El alba se acercaba e Inuyasha seguía sin tener rastro de Naraku, pero Kikyô insistía en que se encontraba en esa dirección. Cuando el sol asomaba por las montañas, pararon a desayunar, pues estaban hambrientos despues de una noche de caminata. No tenían tiempo de un gran desayuno, así que comieron algo para mantenerse de pie y continuaron camino. A Kagome no le parecía muy bien, puesto que si comían tan poco y seguían con el viaje, cuando encontraran al demonio no tendrían fuerzas para luchar.

- Chicos, escuchadme! – todos se pararon y voltearon a ver a la miko – tengo algo importante que deciros. – todo el mundo se acercó a la chica a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

- Que pasa ahora? No tenemos tiempo de pararnos, Naraku está muy cerca!!

- Lo se Kikyô, hasta yo puedo sentirlo, pero hay algo mas importante ahora. Debemos parar a comer adecuadamente.

- Que?

- Lo que has oido. Con lo poco y mal que hemos desayunado, si ahora mismo apareciera Naraku en frente nuestra no podríamos con el. Necesitamos comer en condiciones para tener fuerzas para la batalla que se avecina.

- Te repito, no tenemos tiempo!!

- Si que tenemos. Si todos colaboramos y trabajamos en equipo podríamos parar a comer decentemente y estar preparados para lo que viene. Que os parece chicos?

- Nosotros estamos de acuerdo, Kagome – Sango habló en nombre de Miroku y Shippo

- Tienes toda la razon amor. A nosotros nos ocurrió algo parecido. Por la prisa en vencer al enemigo no nos preparamos bien y casi no sobrevivió nadie de mi grupo. Aun me lamento por ello…

- Bueno, ya pasó, eso es parte del pasado, lo importante es no cometer los mismos errores dos veces.

- Creo… - Inuyasha por fin iba a hablar desde que salieron de la aldea de Kaede – que Kagome tiene razón. Necesitamos fuerzas para enfrentarnos a ese demonio.

- Pero… tu tambien, Inuyasha? Bueh, hacer lo que queráis, yo me retiro…

- Ya te avisaremos cuando terminemos.

- … - Kikyô se marchó, seguida por sus cazadores de almas.

- Que mujer mas desconsiderada!! Mira que no tener en cuenta las necesidades de los demas… claro, como ella no tiene hambre ni se cansa… - Sango hinchaba los mofletes en signo de disgusto, mientras Miroku sonreía.

- Bueno, basta de hablar y pongamonos a trabajar. Kôga, Inuyasha, vosotros a cazar; Miroku, Shippo vosotros a por leña; Sango y yo prepararemos todo lo necesario para una buena comida

- Hai!!

Todos se fueron a realizar las tareas encomendadas por la miko sin dilación. En menos de media hora todos estaban comiendo un delicioso estofado de ciervo con especias, de las cuales de ocupó Miroku. En cuanto terminaron apareció Kikyô.

- Ya podemos continuar?

- Solo falta una cosita. Para poder seguir camino necesitamos beber una infusión… sabes de lo que hablo, verdad amor?

- Si, y aquí tengo una reserva de hierbas por si las emergencias…

- Pues nada, dentro de muy poco podremos seguir con nuestro camino.

- Eso espero… - con un suspiro, la miko adulta se apoyó contra un tronco y esperó.

En un momento, todos estaban con una taza de infusión en las manos. Se la bebieron y enseguida notaron los efectos revitalizantes. Con energías renovadas se pusieron en camino, hacía la creciente amenaza que les aguardaba al final del viaje.

Las dos sacerdotisas iban en cabeza, cada una con un chico a su lado. Cerrando la marcha se encontraba Kirara con sus "jinetes" sobre el lomo. De repente Inuyasha y Kôga se tensaron, olfateando el ambiente.

- Que pasa?

- Huelo a Naraku… y está cerca – Kôga fruncía el entrecejo, pero el hanyou notó algo mas

- Pero… no solo es Naraku… alguien se acerca.

Todos se pusieron en guardia ante la advertencia de Inuyasha, colocandose en un medio círculo, cerrando la salida ante cualquier amenaza. Se oían pasos en el camino, delante de ellos. Cuando pudieron ver de quien se trataba suspiraron aliviados. Jaken aparecía en el campo de visión de nuestros protagonistas, tirando de las riendas de Ah-Un, el dragon de dos cabezas que acompañaba a Sesshômaru, y sobre el venía sentada Rin. Todo el mundo se preguntaba por que el gran lord taiyoukai dejaba a una simple humana acompañarle, pero no le veían sentido, dado que Sesshômaru siempre ha odiado a muerte a los humanos. Kagome pensaba que quizás no fuera tan malvado, puesto que en una ocasión, cuando tenía a Naraku acorralado, le dijo que la niña estaba en peligro y moriría si lo perseguía a el; Sesshômaru, ni corto ni perezoso, dejó escapar al maldito y corrió a salvarla. Nunca deja trascender sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero si deja a una niña humana acompañarle y la defiende de esa manera, algo bueno debe haber en su corazón.

Cuando el grupo llegó hacia donde estaban ellos, Rin se bajó alegre del dragón y fue a saludar a Kagome

- Kagome-samaaaa!!

- Rin! Como estás?

- Muy bien y usted?

- Vamos, no me llames así, me haces sentir vieja jajaja!! – Rin se quedó callada – que te pasa?

Miró a la niña y vió que estaba paralizada por el miedo. Se fijó hacia donde miraba y se encontró con Kôga, que la veía interrogante. La niña dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el lobezno intentó acariciarle la cabeza y Kagome se extrañó mucho

- Rin, que tienes? Acaso te da miedo este chico? – la niña asintió con la cabeza, la vista fija en Kôga, que estaba cada vez mas confundido – pero si es muy bueno… ven, anda

- No irá – Jaken interrumpió a la miko

- Por que no, Jaken?

- Pues porque fue Kôga quien la mató y Sesshômaru-sama la resucitó con Tenseiga.

Todo el mundo se quedó helado ante tal revelación. El lord youkai siempre decía que esa espada era inservible, que el no quería una espada que no pudiera matar; y sin embargo la usó para revivir a una niña humana que no conocía de nada, según el para probar el poder de la espada. Bien podría haberlo probado en algun youkai pero lo hizo con Rin, la primera personita que no le tenía miedo y lo cuidó cuando Inuyasha lo dejó malherido.

Kôga tambien estaba en shock. No recordaba a esa niña para nada.

- Es-esperen un minuto!! Yo no he matado a nadie, es la primera vez que veo a esta niña!!

- Puede que tu no la mataras, pero fueron tus lobos quienes lo hicieron. Recuerdas una aldea de campesinos hace unos años? La saqueaste y mataste a todo humano que te encontraste. – Kôga pensó por unos instantes y repentinamente recordó – Rin me ha contado que te vió como matabas a un hombre en el río y mandabas a tus lobos a que "se alimentaran". Estuvo corriendo por el bosque hasta que la alcanzaron y la mataron. Si Sesshômaru-sama no hubiera estado allí, Rin estaría muerta. – la susodicha se escondía detrás de Jaken.

Kagome de repente cayó en la cuenta de que fue el mismo día que fue secuestrada por el lider de los lobos. Lo miró y vió en sus ojos el arrepentimiento. Por eso decidió defenderlo y hacerle ver a la niña que ya no era el mismo.

- Rin, ahora mismo Kôga es mi esposo y te prometo que ya no es así. No se como sería antes de conocerle, pero ahora mismo es un buen chico y ya no come gente. Ahora solo caza animales para comer, verdad amor?

- Si. Kagome me enseñó que matar gente no esta bien, así que ahora cazamos como lobos de verdad, lo necesario para sobrevivir. De verdad que siento lo que te hice y no se si podrás perdonarme…

La niña observaba al lobo y a Kagome, como la chica le pasaba un brazo por el hombro al lobo, intentando confortarle. Timidamente salió de detrás de Jaken y se fue acercando poco a poco a Kôga. Cuando estuvo a su altura alzó el brazo y le cogió de la mano, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Kôga le sonrió a su vez y la cargó, abrazandola y pidiendole perdon. Cuando la soltó, la niña no le soltaba la mano y decidieron que seguirían así un poco mas de camino.

- Y bien, Rin, de donde vienes? Y donde esta Sesshômaru?

- Sesshômaru-sama está un poco mas adelante, luchando con un demonio muy feo… se cubre con una capucha y le salen muchos tentaculos, puaj!! – la niña volvía a ser la de antes

Todo el mundo se sobresaltó y se pusieron en guardia. La descripción que daba la niña encajaba con Naraku.

- Rin, acaso Sesshômaru te dijo que buscaras ayuda?

- No no no! Dijo que no estorbaramos, que nos fueramos de ahí… así que aquí estamos!! – lo que el youkai de cabellos plateados pretendía era alejar a Rin y Jaken de la pelea, pero claro, eso no lo debe saber nadie xD

- Pues te informo que nosotros si vamos a "estorbar" un poco, ya que nos dirigmos hacía allí – Inuyasha le habló a la niña

- Jaken, que deberíamos hacer?

- Uhmmm, no se… a lo mejor quedarnos un poco atrás, escondidos en el bosque, pero observando la pelea, que te parece?

- Me parece bien – le sonrió al sapo

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al linde del bosque. Estaban por salir cuando oyeron los inequívocos sonidos de una pelea. Dejaron a Jaken, Rin y Ah-Un en el bosque y se dirigieron raudos hacia la fuente del mal en el Sengoku: Naraku.

* * *

**Wiii, va a salir Sesshyyyyyy!!! No podía dejarlo fuera en un fic de Inuyasha, sería un sacrilegio xD. Como prometí en el anterior, contestare sus reviews con muxo gusto.**

**Akane-chan-yuna:** FELIZ AÑO!!! un pelin atrasado, pero weno xD. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este t guste tb. Arigatou y Sayo!!

**Inuyasha070887:** bienvenid al fic xD, Me alegra q t guste, aunq m da penita q ya se vaya a acabar.. Arigatou y Sayo!!

**-koharu-:** Amiiiiiiiixxxx!! Q penita q no t conestes a menudo y podamos xarlar a gusto jijiji por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOO!! tardecillo pero vale, ne? ya a mi tb m da penita inu, pero q se le va a acer, viendo lo que vio ya sabe q por mucho q se enfade solo conseguira comer tierra xD. Solo tuve un regalito y no kería nada mas: el nuevo Zelda para la gamecube q ta q se sale, se transforma en lobo, cada vez q mata a un enemigo hace un movimiento kakkoiiiiii... estoy enganxa, admas q es d wapo el Link q no veas... ves como death note t iba a gustar? yo m lo estoy comprando como con Bleach y voy por el tomo cuatro... fma lo tengo abandonadillo porq aora toy viendo una serie q se llama Wolfs Rain, no se si la conoces... ta bien tb y los personajes tan cañón, mas bishounen pa la saka jijijiji... Oyes, entre todas las cosas q kieres q tenga de inu, sessho y demás, se te olvida el principal: mi amore Ichigoooooooooooo jajajajaj toy loka por el , se nota xD? Weno, despues de esta super contestación, espero que nos veamos mas por msn y xarlamos y eso... MUAKS Arigatou y Sayo!!

**Seishime**: Si yo soy tu oneesama tu q ers mi imouto??? jajajaja... no te preocupes q solito no se va a quedar y t aguarda una sorpresita en el capi siguiente: sale tu amore Sesshy!! No lo podía dejar atrás... MUAKS Arigatou y Sayo!!

**Brenda jet aime: **Me tardé por varias razones: falta de inspiracion, internet jodido, no hay tiempo... pero lo importante es que el fic continua... que no te de un infarto porq el siguiente va a tardar lo suyo gomenne... me alegra q t guste Arigatou y Sayo!!

**Aguescar:** Shiiii, ya viene la gran pelea, el ultimo capi será eso exclusivamente, casi... esperalo pacientemente porq va a tardar un pelin...poblemas en ksa, una reforma y tal... Arigatou y Sayo!!

**Alma-sama: **Olis!! Tranquila, que en cuanto pueda lo leere, esq ultimamente no he tenido internet y no he podido entrar TT.TT y de seguro t dejare review. Arigatou y Sayo!!

** Weno, el siguiente capi creo q será el último, toda historia tiene su final. Os exare de menos y os esperaré si publico otro fic de Inu o de otra serie, por cierto, tengo dos publicados de Naruto, si alguien se kiere pasar y leerlo... SAYONARA MINNA SAN!!**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ohayooooooo!!! Ya volví, un poco tarde pero volvi... Gomen nasai, pero la obra en mi casa se está alargando mas de lo debido y todavía no tengo pc en casa, así q estoy en un cyber... os prometí capitulo para marzo y aquí está. Este me salió larguito y sentimental, espero que lo disfruteis y muchas gracias por leer esta humilde historia. HONTONI ARIGATOU. Ahora disfruten con el último capitulo de esta historia

* * *

**

El Dueño de Mi Corazón

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

Nuestros protagonistas corren raudos hacia el rastro de Naraku a través del frondoso bosque, con los sentidos alerta ante cualquier peligro que pudiera presentarse. Habían dejado a Shippo con Rin y Jaken por si las moscas. Las mikos estaban concentradas sintiendo el aura maligna que desprendía el demonio; los chicos y Sango estaban expectantes; la quietud del bosque solo era interrumpida por los sonidos de lucha que provenían de más adelante. Cuando dejaron atrás la linde del bosque presenciaron una batalla entre dos demonios, bueno, mas bien uno, pues Naraku no se puede considerar demonio, ya que es un humano a quien poseyeron cientos de demonios, surgiendo un ente que se autodenominó "demonio". Desde ese día el mal se extendió por el Sengoku y hasta los demonios le temían a ese ser que decían absorbía youkais.

Naraku se encontraba a cierta distancia de su contrincante. Exactamente no luchaba, sino que enviaba a sus marionetas para que lucharan por el, como buen cobarde. Las lanzaba hacia su oponente, un youkai conocido y respetado por todos los demonios: rostro hermoso con marcas violáceas en las mejillas, ropajes regios, una espada poderosa y otra curativa en el cinto, bello y largo cabello plateado hasta la cintura y unos ojos dorados tan penetrantes que con solo mirarte te paralizan en el sitio(no se nota que me gusta vdd? xD). Si, Sesshômaru, medio hermano de Inuyasha y señor de las tierras del Oeste, se encontraba luchando con el demonio. El falso hanyou enviaba a las marionetas contra el taiyoukai, el cual las esquivaba con una facilidad humillante para Naraku, asestándoles un golpe con su látigo de energía y aterrizando majestuosamente en el suelo.

Los recién llegados observaban lo fácil que le resultaba a Sesshômaru enfrentarse a Naraku y una mirada de secreta admiración se plasmó en sus rostros al darse cuenta de que nunca estarían a su altura… Inuyasha lo miraba con rencor y odio. Kagome lo notó y decidió intervenir.

- Inuyasha

- Que

- Se lo que estás pensando y no es buena idea.

- …

- Se el odio que le tienes y todo eso, pero ahora no es momento de rencillas familiares

- Ya lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, mas aun cuando veo como lo miráis

- Y como se supone que lo miramos?

- Como si fuerais sus fans!

- Inuyasha, sabes lo que es un fan?

- Etto… muy bien no… - el hanyou se sonrojó por la vergüenza de meter la pata.

- Pues no lo miramos como fans, sino como quien que le tiene respeto a alguien a quien no puede superar. Tenemos que olvidarnos de rencores y trabajar en equipo con quien haga falta.

- Con tal de acabar con Naraku estoy dispuesto a todo… pero y el? Lo estará?

- No tendrá más remedio que aceptar ya que el solo no puede con Naraku…

- Como lo sabes?

- Observa la pelea…

Inuyasha observó mas detenidamente y enseguida lo notó. Kagome reunió al equipo y propuso un plan que se le había ocurrido. A todos les pareció buena idea y decidieron ponerla en práctica. Entraron al campo de batalla mientras Naraku seguía enviando sus marionetas como si no se acabaran. No le quedaba mucho más que eso puesto que todos sus esbirros cayeron a manos de Inuyasha y su grupo. Una marioneta se dirigía hacía Sesshômaru y éste se puso en posición de ataque, pero no le dio tiempo ya que, delante de sus narices, la marioneta se desintegró en mil pedazos. Volvió su dorada mirada dispuesto a averiguar quien había osado interferir en su lucha, encontrándose a Kagome con el arco en la mano justo después de haber disparado una certera flecha purificadora.

- Se puede saber que hacéis vosotros aquí?

- Exactamente lo mismo que tu… - Kagome era la portavoz del grupo por su propia iniciativa

- No os atreváis a interferir, Naraku es mío…

- No te has percatado de algo? – la miko en verdad tenía valor para hablarle tan suelta al lord taiyoukai. Sesshômaru guardó silencio esperando las palabras de Kagome – Naraku no tiene ni un rasguño mientras que tu te acabarás cansando de luchar contra sus innumerables marionetas. Creo que deberías… - fue interrumpida por la poderosa voz de Sesshômaru

- El gran lord Sesshômaru no recibe consejos de nadie y menos de una asquerosa humana como tu!

Kôga gruñó molesto por las palabras del youkai. Kagome, sin embargo, no se inmutó y eso impresionó a Sesshômaru, ya que siempre que usaba ese tono de voz con alguien, ya fuera humano o youkai, pasaba una de dos: o huían aterrorizados o se arrodillaban y suplicaban por su vida. Esa humana seguía tan campante. Observaba como le ponía una mano en el hombro al youkai lobo para tranquilizarlo y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa. Ese lobo le sonaba de algo… iba a seguir hablando cuando la voz de la miko volvió a sonar.

- Sabías que es de mala educación interrumpir a la gente cuando habla? – Sesshômaru estaba cada vez mas impresionado ¿Quién se creía esa humana para hablarle con tanta familiaridad y hasta reñirle? – respecto a lo de "asquerosa humana"… si mal no recuerdo, una "asquerosa humana" como yo os acompaña a Jaken y a ti… siempre me he preguntado que viste en esa pequeña para revivirla y dejar que te acompañe… Supongo que algo bueno se esconde en tu corazón- Sesshômaru se quedó callado ante tal afirmación – Ahora me dejarás continuar? – el lord youkai seguía callado (peligroso silencio viniendo de quien viene jejeje) – tomaré eso como un si

Y ni corta ni perezosa se fue acercando hasta Sesshômaru mientras éste estaba cada vez mas anonadado de la audacia de la muchacha. Sus compañeros, empezando por Kôga, veían con la boca abierta como Kagome se plantaba sin ningún miedo junto a Sesshômaru y se ponía a contarle el plan. Naraku, mientras tanto, se mantenía al margen, observando desconfiado la llegada del grupo y como conversaban con el youkai sin que éste se lanzara a descuartizarlos. Aprovechó el momento en que Kagome y Sesshômaru estaban conversando para lanzar una oleada de demonios contra ellos. Con lo que no contaba era con que Inuyasha no había quitado ojo del falso hanyou y, con una Herida del Viento, destrozó a los seres.

- Eso es de cobardes, bastardo

- Tsk

Naraku no podía hacer nada mientras la aguda vista de Inuyasha siguiera posada en el, así que decidió seguir observando de lejos. De repente un grito ensordecedor llenó el ambiente

- ESO NUNCA!! No me rebajaré a luchar codo con codo con humanos y mucho menos con Inuyasha!

- Pero Sesshômaru…

- He dicho que no y es que no

- Necesitamos tu fuerza, tu destreza y tu inteligencia… - el youkai la miró, desconfiado de tanto halago – se lo que estás pensando y no, no quiero convencerte con halagos – Sesshômaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando? – solo quiero que comprendas que ahora no es momento de pensar en rencillas del pasado. Si no acabamos con Naraku y le arrebatamos la Perla puede destruir el Sengoku… si eso sucede no habrá futuro

- Futuro? Que quieres decir con eso?

- Yo provengo del futuro. El pozo que está en la aldea de Kaede conecta esta época con el futuro, exactamente 500 años en el futuro… si el mundo sufre algún tipo de desastre en ésta época mi tiempo se resiente… por favor Sesshômaru, ayúdanos.

El lord taiyoukai observaba el rostro de la miko. En sus ojos no lograba ver ningún rastro de maldad o mentira y el era muy bueno detectando eso en los ojos de la gente, ya que son el espejo del alma y en ellos se puede leer. Le suplicaba con la mirada y en sus ojos veía los de Rin. Con un suspiro retiró su vista de los ojos de la miko y la fijó en el causante de todos los males del Sengoku: Naraku.

- Ahh, se que me arrepentiré…

- Entonces si?

- La primera y última vez

- Muchas gracias Sesshômaru – y sin pena le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando de sorpresa al youkai

- Qu-que es lo que haces!? – un imperceptible sonrojo se formó en sus pálidas mejillas, suerte que estaban sus marcas para disimularlo un poco.

- Dándote las gracias – le sonrió – ahora escucharás mi plan?

Sesshômaru asintió y Kagome les hizo una seña afirmativa a sus compañeros. Cuando se volvió a verlos los encontró un tanto anonadados por su comportamiento: no les entraba en la cabeza como no podía tenerle miedo y hasta darle un beso a Sesshômaru… todos estaban temiendo la reacción del youkai, pero se sorprendieron cuando no hizo nada y hasta vieron un ligero rubor en el rostro de Sesshômaru. Se acercaron un tanto temerosos, Inuyasha y Kôga un tanto mosqueados por la actitud de la miko y Kikyô ajena a todo. Cuando todos estuvieron juntos Kagome procedió a explicar el plan al lord youkai. Naraku cada vez entendía menos y su rostro lo demostraba: una mueca de absoluto desconcierto adornaba su rostro y mas aún cuando vio como todos los que estaban al margen se acercaban a Sesshômaru. Desde tan lejos no oía lo que decían pero veía como el youkai asentía, escuchando las palabras de esa molesta miko. Pensó en atacarlos a traición, pero desistió al notar una penetrante mirada dorada posada sobre el; Inuyasha no quitaba ojo a Naraku a petición de Kagome. Una vez que terminaron de hablar se dieron la vuelta y encararon al demonio.

- Naraku! Te llegó tu final!!

- Jajajaja! No me hagas reír, estúpida humana… ni juntándoos todos podríais vencerme!! – acabando de decir estas palabras lanzó a varias de sus marionetas contra el grupo.

Inuyasha, con su Herida del Viento, las destrozó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el lapso entre que Naraku enviaba sus "mascotas" y el grupo las destrozaba avanzaban un paso. Naraku estaba tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de que se estaban acercando poco a poco. Todos se extrañaban de que las marionetas con la forma del demonio no se acabaran… cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca Sesshômaru concentró energía en su mano, haciéndola brillar con un tono verdoso. Naraku percibió este brillo y pudo esquivarlo por los pelos. Aun así el látigo lanzado por el youkai había rozado la capa del demonio, rasgándola.

- Cuando…?

- Ya te lo he dicho… Es tu final!

- No me subestiméis…

Naraku decidió ponerse serio. Se despojó de su manto, revelando su autentica forma: un monstruo formado por cientos de demonios; de la espalda le salían una especie de patas de araña, las cuales podía lanzar como si fueran tenazas para apresar a su enemigo. Sin previo aviso se lanzó contra ellos, con lo que le salía de la espalda frente a el por si pillaba a alguien poder destrozarlo. Fue directo hacia Kagome pero una Herida del Viento de Inuyasha le destrozó parte de las "patas" de araña, haciéndole retroceder. Se rodeó de demonios, ocultándose entre ellos mientras se regeneraba.

- Sango, Miroku, Kirara!

Al grito de Kagome el trío se elevó en Kirara. Sango se encargaba con su Hiraikotsu de destrozar las abejas venenosas, Kirara destrozaba a cuanto demonio se ponía al alcance de sus fauces y Miroku abría su Kazaana allá por donde no había abejas.

- Kikyô, puedes ayudarles?

La miko adulta asintió, enviando sus Shinidama Chuu hacia donde se encontraban Sango y compañía, ayudando a deshacerse de las abejas para que el monje pudiera utilizar mejor su Kazaana. Mientras, en tierra, otra batalla se desarrollaba. Inuyasha, Kôga y Sesshômaru se ocupaban de los demonios que tenían al alcance y Kagome, con la espada de Kôga acababa con todo lo que se atrevía a acercársele. Sesshômaru miró por un momento a la miko. Le parecía tan diferente de cuando la había visto anteriormente… ahora emanaba una fuerza y seguridad que no tenía antes, además de saber desenvolverse mas que bien en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con una espada en las manos. La lucha se desarrollaba así cuando Kikyô, viendo una brecha en el muro de demonios, decidió intervenir. Tensó su arco y disparó, eliminando a cuando demonio se interponía en la trayectoria de la flecha. Se oyó un alarido y una figura emergió de entre los demonios: Naraku. Había sido alcanzado por la flecha de la miko, destrozando parte de su cuerpo.

Los que estaban en las alturas, una vez que se deshicieron de las abejas y parte de los demonios voladores, bajaron para ayudar a sus amigos en tierra. Miroku abrió su Kazaana, succionando a la práctica totalidad de los demonios que quedaban. Con lo que no contaban es que algunos de esos demonios llevaban abejas escondidas en sus cuerpos con lo que, al ser absorbidas por el monje, hicieron su trabajo. Miroku cerró el vórtice y cayó de rodillas.

- Miroku! Que te pasa?

- Nada, Sango…

- Es como si… - Sango miraba hacia los demonios que quedaban. Ya que habían hecho algo bueno, Naraku los liberó de las abejas que aun quedaban y los absorbió, recuperando algo de poder. – Maldito!

- No te preocupes, Sango… no me voy a morir por una abeja o dos… ya me pasó antes…

- Pero…

- Solo ayúdame a levantarme - Sango pasó un brazo por la cintura del monje y lo puso en pie. Kirara se acercó y le lamió la cara a Miroku

- Jajaja Kirara me haces cosquillas! No te preocupes, estaré bien… me dejas que descanse en tu lomo? – la gata, por toda respuesta, lo cogió y lo sentó encima suyo. – Muchas gracias – y se desmayó por el efecto del veneno

- Miroku!

- Sango! Céntrate! Miroku solo esta desmayado. En cuanto terminemos con esto lo cuidaremos mejor

- Pero Inuyasha…

- Ahora no es momento… fíjate en Naraku

Sango miró hacia el demonio y abrió los ojos, aterrada. La figura de Naraku estaba creciendo y se regeneraba con una rapidez asombrosa. Entonces las dos mikos se dieron cuenta: la Perla. La Perla brillaba con fuerza en el interior de Naraku pero no la habían notado antes puesto que el aura de maldad del falso hanyou ocultaba las vibraciones que desprendía, pero al haber sido herido por la flecha de Kikyô había quedado al descubierto. Sango veía con horror como la perla estaba completa excepto por los fragmentos de Kôga y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Kohaku estaba muerto. Sin querer aceptarlo empezó a increpar a Naraku

- Bastardo! Donde está mi hermano? Donde está Kohaku?

- Lo he liberado de su sufrimiento

- No! No puede ser posible!

- Sango, tranquilízate – Kagome se acercaba a su amiga – ahora no puedes perder la cabeza.

- Kohaku… juro que destruiré a este engendro!

- Y que es lo que harás, señorita taiyiya? – Naraku sonreía con suficiencia, seguro de su victoria

- Ella no hará nada, pero nosotros si

Naraku volteó a ver a quien había hablado. Kôga estaba a su derecha y sus ojos se teñían de rojo progresivamente. Pensó en huir hacia la izquierda, ya que sabía lo que eso significaba, pero se encontró con Sesshômaru en las mismas condiciones. Ambos eran youkais completos, así que ocultaban su verdadera forma, pero siempre con indicios que los identificaran como auténticos youkais. Todos observaban asombrados como los dos iban cambiando de forma: sus rostros tomaban signos animales, su cuerpo se arqueaba hasta ponerse a cuatro patas, garras y colmillos mortales aparecían… Una neblina inundó el ambiente y, cuando se despejó dejó ver a dos poderosas criaturas: un lobo enorme de piel dorada con trazas de negro, garras y colmillos afilados y mirada aterradora a la derecha; un perro de igual dimensiones y pelaje plateado al que le faltaba una pata, pero igualmente amenazador a la izquierda.

Ambos youkai flanqueaban a Naraku, el cual observaba la escena con ojo crítico. La verdad es que la cosa se estaba poniendo fea para el falso demonio. A un grito de "AHORA!" de Kagome los dos se lanzaron sobre Naraku, pillándole desprevenido. Lo apresaron con sus garras y colmillos, inmovilizándolo. Naraku no podía soltarse, ya que por muchos demonios que formaran su cuerpo, jamás llegaría a la altura de dos poderosos youkai como eran Kôga y Sesshômaru juntos. Vio con horror como Kikyô llegaba y se posicionaba junto a Kagome. Inuyasha se puso frente a ellas y, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, blandió su espada, soltando una Lluvia de Diamantes sobre el cuerpo del demonio. Naraku aullaba de dolor al ver parte de su cuerpo destrozado, pero confiaba en el poder de la Perla. Kirara, la gata mágica, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la Perla y, de un mordisco, se la arrancó. Naraku sentía como el poder le abandonaba, dejándole indefenso. Kagome y Kikyô tensaron sus arcos e Inuyasha se dispuso a lanzar otra Lluvia de Diamantes. El hanyou fue el primero en atacar, destrozando casi del todo el cuerpo del demonio. Ya solo quedaba la cabeza y el torso así que las mikos apuntaron y dispararon. Todo se sucedió a cámara lenta: las flechas volando hacia su objetivo envueltas en un resplandor rosado, el rostro desencajado de Naraku viendo aproximarse su final, la flecha de Kagome impactando en el corazón del demonio y la de Kikyô en la frente. Una luz brillante inundó el lugar, obligando a los presentes a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando la luz se disipó y pudieron apreciar el entorno se encontraron a Kôga y Sesshômaru en sus formas "humanas" en el mismo sitio y, entre ellos, un vacío. Kagome y Kikyô se acercaron a los youkais para comprobar si de verdad había desaparecido. Sango, por su parte fue donde Miroku para ver como estaba. Cuando llegó se lo encontró sentado, apoyando la espalda en un árbol y mirándose las manos ensimismado. Ni siquiera se percató de cuando Sango se arrodilló a su lado.

- Miroku! Miroku!

- Eh?

- Que te pasa? Te sientes mal?

- Mira – y le extendió las manos. La taiyiya se quedó de piedra: ambas palmas estaban totalmente lisas, ni rastro de Kazaana.

- Miroku…

- Ya no voy a morir… Ya no voy a morir!! – y se lanzó a los brazos de Sango, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo mientras ella solo lo recibía con cariño. – Sango… has visto a Kohaku?

- No… pero vamos a decirle a los demás la buena noticia.

Miroku y Sango se dirigieron hacia el grupo, Miroku sonriente por la desaparición de su maldición. Cuando llegaron todos tenían cara de funeral, y es que no era para menos… Inuyasha había encontrado a Kohaku entre unos arbustos y todo parecía indicar que estaba muerto. Cuando Sango llegó se lanzó a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su hermano pequeño, sollozando con autentico dolor. Sus amigos nunca perdonarían a Naraku ni después de muerto por la crueldad cometida con su amiga. Ya que se había acostumbrado a la muerte de su familia aparece Kohaku vivo sin recordar nada de su vida anterior y, ahora que ya no lo necesitaba, no tuvo la menor compasión y le arrancó el fragmento de la Perla que lo mantenía con vida para obtener mas poder. Todos veían el sufrimiento de su amiga sin saber que hacer. Sango levantó la vista y la posó en Sesshômaru.

- Sesshômaru… se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada mas pero… por favor, haz como con Rin, te lo ruego – la taiyiya se arrodilló frente al lord taiyoukai con lágrimas en los ojos – por favor…

- Mmm – Sesshômaru se acercó al cuerpo del niño a examinarlo. Por mas que lo intentaba no lograba ver a los enviados del otro mundo. Se volvió hacia Sango – Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo

- Nooo! Por que? Es por tu odio hacia los humanos? Hacia Kohaku por intentar matar a Rin mientras era controlado por Naraku? Por que!?

- No es por nada de eso, aunque motivos no me faltan para no querer hacerlo… cuanto hace que murió?

- Cuanto? Pues desde que Naraku le quitó el fragmento que le mantenía con vida…

- Un fragmento de la Perla le mantenía con vida?

- Si

- Cuanto hace de su muerte real?

- Pues… unos años

- Años? Entonces ahí está la cuestión. Tenseiga solo funciona con muertes recientes. Hace tiempo que el alma de este niño ya no habita este mundo. Lo siento.

Sesshômaru se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondular su melena plateada, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque. Se encontró con Rin, Shippo, Jaken y Ah-Un. La niña lo miraba como buscando heridas o algo.

- Estoy bien. Vamonos

- Hai, Sesshômaru-sama – y colgándose de su mano emprendieron camino hacia el castillo del youkai.

- Kagomeeee!!! – Shippo fue corriendo hacia el grupo y se lanzó a los brazos de la miko mas joven. – Que ha pasado con Naraku? Está muerto?

- Si, Shippo… del todo

- Yujuuu!!

- Me alegra que estés tan contento…

- Veras cuando se enteren Kara y Nui de lo que habéis hecho… seguro que se ponen muy contentos – al pequeño kitsune le hacía mucha ilusión su nueva vida con la manada de Kôga.

Todos estaban felices… todos menos Inuyasha. El bello hanyou de cabellos plateados se encontraba triste por lo que se avecinaba. Kikyô se acercó a el.

- Es hora de que cumplas tu promesa, Inuyasha

- Lo se. Voy a cumplirla porque te di mi palabra pero quiero que sepas una cosa: estoy y estaré enamorado de Kagome por siempre.

- Que es lo que tiene esa niña para que hasta el lord Sesshômaru le haga caso?

- Es pura de corazón, ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio, es guapa, amable… quieres que siga?

- No, no hace falta – la miko estaba molesta por las palabras de amor y admiración que el hanyou le dedicaba a Kagome – despídete.

Inuyasha se acercó al grupo. Todos se voltearon con sonrisas en la cara por la felicidad de haber derrotado al mal, pero en cuanto vieron la tristeza en el rostro de Inuyasha la alegría desapareció.

- Amigos, llegó mi hora. Debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kikyô e irme al infierno, mas aún cuando ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo – miró a Kagome significativamente.

- Inuyasha, tu también? – Sango estaba destrozada por la muerte de su hermano y ahora era el hanyou quien se iba.

- Lo siento, Sango. Has sido lo más cercano a una amiga y hermana que he tenido. Te echaré de menos – se acercó a la taiyiya y la abrazó. Sango le correspondió el abrazo, sollozando en su pecho. – Se feliz con el irresponsable este – le dio una colleja a Miroku

- Gracias por lo que me toca, Inuyasha – Miroku se sobaba la cabeza por donde le había dado el hanyou – Te echaré de menos, amigo

- Yo también – se dieron un apretón de manos y el monje abrazó a Sango por los hombros para consolarla.

- Inuyasha, yo…

- Kagome. Espero que puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir estos años. No tenía ni idea de que estabas enamorada de mi… o lo sabía y me hacía el tonto… la cuestión es que cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos los tuyos ya habían cambiado… - se fue acercando a la miko hasta ponerse frente a frente – te puedo pedir un último favor?

- Dime – la miko tenía lágrimas en los ojos

- Puedo… besarte?

La propuesta sorprendió a Kagome y mosqueó a Kôga. La miko miró al lobezno y éste no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar; después de todo Kagome le había demostrado en multitud de ocasiones que estaba enamorada de el y era el último deseo de Inuyasha. Kôga asintió y observó como el hanyou agarraba a Kagome de la cintura y se acercaba lentamente a ella hasta abrazarla por completo, como hiciera una vez tras el primer enfrentamiento grave con Sesshômaru. Kagome le correspondió el abrazo, nerviosa, ya que estaba siendo estrechada por los brazos del hombre que soñó por mucho tiempo y ahora iba a probar sus labios. Inuyasha se separó de ella y fijó sus doradas orbes en las café de Kagome, para después inclinarse sobre su rostro hasta posar sus labios sobre los de la chica. Kagome se dejó llevar por los recuerdos y correspondió el beso, abrazando a Inuyasha y enterrando sus manos en el platinado cabello del hanyou. Cuando se separaron la miko tenía lágrimas surcándole las mejillas. Inuyasha, tiernamente, se las secó.

- No merezco ni una sola de tus lágrimas, Kagome. Solo tengo lo que me he buscado. Espero que seas muy feliz junto al lobo sarnoso, ya que me he dado cuenta de que os amáis de verdad

- Inuyasha…

- Adiós Kagome. Vaya donde vaya siempre te amaré.

El hanyou se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kikyô, esperándole. Kagome se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento que le causaba a Inuyasha. Kôga se acercó a la miko y la abrazó, intentando confortarla. La chica se aferró a sus ropas, empapándolas con sus lágrimas. Al lobo no le gustaba para nada el dolor de Kagome por la marcha del hanyou, pero también comprendía que había sido alguien muy importante en su vida. Inuyasha se puso frente a Kikyô y ambos comenzaron a brillar. Inuyasha dirigió su triste mirada dorada hacía Kagome: quería llevarse su imagen en la retina. Una luz cegadora les obligó a cerrar los ojos y, cuando los abrieron, la miko y el hanyou habían desaparecido.

- Adiós, Inuyasha – Kagome sentía mucho la partida del hanyou, pero ahora tenía una nueva vida que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la aldea de Kaede. Durante el camino nadie dijo nada, todos estaban demasiado consternados para hablar. Sango cargaba el cuerpo de su hermano para enterrarlo con su familia en su aldea. Decidieron acompañar a Sango hasta su aldea y estar con ella en estos momentos tan duros. Miroku se encargó de la tumba de Kohaku, mientras que las chicas le rendían los honores funerarios. Lo enterraron con todo el respeto que se merecía, puesto que su vida, a pesar de ser corta, fue feliz mientras estuvo con su familia. Kagome le dijo a Sango si quería quedarse allí con Miroku pero la taiyiya insistió en acompañarla hasta la aldea de Kaede. Decidieron pasar allí la noche. Kagome no podía dormir, así que salió a que le diera un poco el aire. La sorprendieron unos brazos alrededor de su cintura

- Tanto te ha afectado la partida de ese perro? - le hablaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica

- Tienes que entenderlo amor… durante unos años pensé que estaba enamorada de el, ha sido mi ángel guardián todo este tiempo y mi compañero… me duele ser la causante de su sufrimiento

- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Los sentimientos cambian y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo… acaso tus sentimientos por mi han cambiado?

- No, eso ni pensarlo…

- Entonces no le des mas vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho está. Por cierto… ya tenemos la Perla en nuestro poder.

- Es verdad! Con lo de Inuyasha se me había olvidado

- Que piensas hacer con ella?

- Lo que te dije

- De verás te convertirás en youkai lobo?

- Por supuesto. Pero antes quiero ver a mi familia

- De acuerdo pero ahora vamos a dormir

- Está bien

Entraron a la cabaña que Sango había preparado para ellos y se acostaron. A la mañana siguiente reanudaron su camino hacía la aldea. Kagome iba junto a Sango para tratar de animarla, aunque supiera que tardaría mucho en volver a ser la misma de siempre. Cuando llegaron a la aldea fueron directos a la cabaña de la anciana miko para darle la noticia. Kaede se alegró mucho de que por fin acabaran con Naraku y le dio el pésame a Sango por su hermano. Kagome decidió ir enseguida a su época para hablar con su madre sobre su situación y Kôga decidió acompañarla. Kirara se encargó de llevar a Shippo con la manada de Kôga, acompañado por Sango y Miroku para velar por el pequeño.

Una vez en la otra época se dirigieron hacia la casa en busca de la familia de Kagome.

- Mama, estas en casa?

- Kagome, eres tu?

- Si mama, estoy aquí

- Hija, me alegro de verte –abrazando a su hija

- Yo también mama – llorando de la emoción

- Por que lloras?

- Es que no sabes lo que hemos pasado mamá…

Se dirigieron a la sala y, sentados en los sillones, Kagome y Kôga le contaron todo lo sucedido, así como las intenciones de la chica de convertirse en youkai

- Pero hija… así no podrás venir a vernos

- Si Kôga puede y yo le pido a la perla que el pozo nos permita seguir viniendo no hay problema… o vosotros podéis veniros con nosotros…

- No creo que sea buena idea… el abuelo ya está mayor para estas cosas, Sôta es un niño muy miedica y yo… tengo que cuidarles.

- Mamá…

- Tú haz lo que estimes conveniente y creas que es mejor para ti… que sea lo que Dios quiera…

Kagome se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Kôga observaba la escena

- Kagome…

- Dime amor

- No sería mejor si yo me convierto en humano y nos venimos a vivir aquí?

- Y tu manada?

- Ellos son capaces de sobrevivir sin mí

- Pero…

- No quiero ser causante de un sufrimiento por dejar de ver a tu familia así que…

- Kôga-kun – Midori interrumpió al lobo

- Dígame, Midori-sama

- No hace falta que sacrifiques tu manada por nosotras. Después de todo mi hija quiere estar a tu lado como una de tu especie. En verdad que la amas hasta el punto de sacrificar tu vida para que ella no sufra… Kagome no podía haber encontrado un hombre mejor para ella – el lobezno estaba totalmente sonrojado por los halagos de su suegra. Kagome se acercó a el

- Kôga, yo lo que deseo es estar contigo y tu manada, todos juntos. Quiero ayudarles y servirles de guía, tanto a ti como a ellos

- Kagome…

Se dieron un lindo beso mientras la madre de la chica los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de las explicaciones y las despedidas decidieron volver al Sengoku para volver con la manada de Kôga y comunicarles la buena noticia. Una vez fuera del pozo en la época de las guerras civiles…

- Kagome, toma – Kôga se quitó los fragmentos de la Perla que tenía en sus piernas y se los dio a la miko.

La chica sacó la Perla casi completa que Kirara depositó en su mano tras la derrota de Naraku y que había guardado y la sostuvo en la palma junto con los dos fragmentos restantes. Juntó las dos palmas, albergando la Perla y los fragmentos, y cerró los ojos. Un resplandor rosado envolvió a la miko y, cuando descubrió la mano, la Perla de las Cuatro Almas estaba completa.

- Bien, llegó el momento de pedir mi deseo – Kagome cerró los ojos, con la Perla en el puño. En su mente se le apareció Midoriko, la creadora de la perla, para escuchar su deseo.

- Joven miko venida del futuro, dime cual es tu deseo

- Deseo convertirme en youkai lobo para estar junto al hombre que amo y que el pozo entre dimensiones no se cierre para poder seguir viendo a mi familia

- Es esto lo que realmente deseas?

- Si

- Está bien. Te informo que tu transformación en youkai no pone en peligro a tu bebé, solo cambia su especie: de hanyou a youkai completo

- Bebé?

- No sabías que estas embarazada?

- Primera noticia que tengo…

- Pues que sepas que tendrás un lindo o una linda youkai lobo. Espero que seas feliz.

Kôga asistía al trance en el que estaba Kagome desde que encerró la Perla en su puño. La chica comenzó a emitir un brillo azulado mientras su cuerpo experimentaba una transformación: los músculos de las piernas y los brazos se fortalecían, pero sin dejar las formas femeninas; los colmillos se acentuaban, las orejas puntiagudas sobresalían del espeso cabello azabache… cuando Kagome dejó de brillar cayó al suelo, desmayada. El lobo la cogió entre sus brazos y comprobó que la Perla había desaparecido, y con ella cualquier amenaza de aquellos que ansiaban su poder.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron, enfocando el rostro de su amado. El chico sonreía de verla con bien y la abrazó fuerte, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

- Kôga, podemos volver a casa

- Si. Sabes? Como humana eras muy guapa, pero es que como youkai estás irresistible

- No digas eso… - la chica estaba sonrojada, cuando de repente se acordó de las palabras de Midoriko. – Amor, tengo que darte una noticia

- Dime

- Vas a ser papá

- Que? – Kôga se quedó petrificado por la noticia

- No te agrada?

- Eh? – cuando reaccionó cogió a Kagome por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, dando vueltas loco de contento – como no me va a agradar? Soy el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundoooo!!! - Ambos reían felices por la futura maternidad de Kagome.

Ya de regreso con la manada de Kôga los recibieron con una fiesta. Shippo les había contado como habían acabado con Naraku pero lo que no se esperaban era la noticia de que Kagome era ahora una youkai lobo y, junto con Kôga, eran los líderes de la manada. Cuando Kagome les comunicó que estaba embarazada todos estallaron en vítores, aclamando a su "jefa" mientras que Kagome se sonrojaba ante tanta devoción.

Tal y como Kagome pidió, el pozo no se cerró y pudo seguir viendo a su familia regularmente. Cuando les dio la noticia se pusieron locos de contentos, sobre todo Sôta, con la perspectiva de ser tío. La nueva vida de Kagome era tranquila y apacible con su marido y su manada, aunque de vez en cuando tenían alguna batalla que otra cuando alguien entraba en sus dominios. La ahora youkai resultó ser una fiera cuando de proteger lo suyo se trataba, aparte de una gran cazadora con unos sentidos muy agudos, no en vano había sido sacerdotisa. Los meses pasaban sin mayores contratiempos. Sango y Miroku se casaron y se establecieron en la aldea de los matademonios. Poco antes de que el hijo o hija de Kagome naciera, Sango y Miroku fueron a visitarlos con una noticia: Sango estaba embarazada. Al fin se cumplía el sueño del monje de tener descendencia y Sango podría restaurar la aldea enseñándoles a sus hijos sus habilidades como cazademonios.

Al fin llegó el día del parto. Kôga estaba fuera de la cueva, nervioso a mas no poder y preocupado por su mujer y su criatura. Había ido en busca de Kaede para que ayudara a Kagome con el alumbramiento. Las horas pasaban y nadie le decía nada; se estaba empezando a impacientar. Un grito salió de la cueva y el lobezno se alarmó. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la entrada de la cueva como un animal enjaulado. Una figura se perfilaba a contraluz. Kaede salía, sudorosa y con las manos manchadas de sangre, con lo que Kôga se temió lo peor.

- Kôga-kun, puedes pasar

- Kagome y el bebe están bien

- Perfectamente. Kagome es muy fuerte y el bebe ha heredado su fortaleza. Ambos están esperándote

- Muchas gracias

Y corriendo se internó en la cueva. Se dirigió raudo y veloz a la estancia que compartía con su esposa y la encontró recostada en el piso con un bultito acunado en sus brazos. Al ver entrar a Kôga una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y le tendió la mano. El lobezno se la cogió y se sentó a su lado, besándole la frente.

- Mira, amor… nuestra hija

- Una niña…

- Hubieras preferido un varoncito?

- Me da igual con tal de que sea nuestro hijo – miró a la pequeña bebé que dormía placidamente en brazos de su mamá. – es tan hermosa como su madre

- Pero tiene tus ojos. Ahora no los ves porque está dormida, pero sus ojos son azules como el mar; tan hermosos como los tuyos.

- Has decidido un nombre?

- Mmm… me gusta Hikari

- Hikari… mi pequeña

Besó la frente de la bebé y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Kagome. La chica siempre llevaría el recuerdo de Inuyasha en un rincón especial de su corazón pero ahora tenía dos amores a los que cuidar y una nueva vida que se veía colmada de felicidad.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí mi historia... espero que les haya gustado. No soy muy buena con las batallas, espero no decepcionarles xD**

**-koharu-:** Amiiiiix!!! Todavia no teno internet ni pc ni na de na buaaaa buaaaa snif snif... toy en un cyber para poder colgar el capi y no dejarlas con la intriga... si vieras las ganitas que tengo de hablar contigo por msn y comentar los detalles d nuestro fic conjunto... ya tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero sin pc... weno, ya te contare el caos que ha sido mi casa durante mes y medio, ya que toavia me kea pa poder tener mi pc en ksita... Arigatou por leer este fic d Inu y ya tengo pensado otro de Sessho y Kagome... mas otro de Tsubasa y dos de Bleach... cuando m da por escribir... Sayo y espero que me leas en los fics q publique xD

**Inuyasha070887:** Ya está aki la conti, larguita y con sentimiento... ya me diras si t gusta xD. Sayo y arigatou por leer mi historia.

**nikkys-higurashi:** Lo siento muxo por la tardanza, pero es que no tengo ordenador en casa y aora mismo estoy en un cyber... estoy pensando escribir un sessh/kag pero UA, no en el sengoku... Sayo y Arigatou por leer mi historia

**Seishihime:** Shiii salió Sesshyyyyy!! Y por la descripcion q doy t daras cuenta q lo adoro .. Como ya e puesto mas arriba toy pensando en escribir un sessh/kag y creo q t gustará xD Sayo y Arigatou por leer mi historia amix n.n

**Akane-chan-yuna:** Wiii ya ves q tarde pero el capi es larguito e interesante... espero que te guste y hayas disfrutado con la historia. Sayo y Arigatou por leer.

**Lady of Souls:** Tranquila, en cuanto tenga mi pc e internet en mi casa me leere tu fic y te dejare comentario... me da penita q termine el fic, pero toda historia tiene su final... Sayo y Arigatou por leer mi historia xD

**Brenda jet aime:** Gracias por tu comprension... de todas maneras me sabe mal hacerlas esperar tanto, por eso, en cuanto he podido he ido a un cyber y he colgado el capi... Sayo y Arigatou por leer mi historia

**Aguescar:** Siiiiii! Sesshyyyy molaaaaa!!! A mi me encantan los dos hermanitos... a cual mas wapo . El fic de Tsubasa ya está terminado, solo me falta revisarlo e ir colgando capitulos... al final me ha salido bastante largo, como unas treinta pag d word, pero lo dividire en varios capis que iré colgando cada semana... weno, ya te informare mejor cuando lo cuelgue. Sayo y Arigatou por leer mi historia

**-Sesshiry- :** Aki tienes tu conti, asi que no te me desesperes xD Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, pronto colgaré mas de distintos animes, para saber cuales son pasate por mi perfil y le exas un vistazo a las historias... Sayo y Arigatou por leer esta historia

Arziitahsama: Que bueno que te hayas animado a dejar un review, por que eso signfica mucho para nosotros, los escritores. Es signo de que llegamos a las personas y eso nos enorgullece y nos alegra. Muchas Gracias. Sayo y Arigatou por leer la historia y dejar review n.n

**naome09-sesshxka:** Me parece bien que te guste mi historia n.n. Estoy pensando en escribir un Sessh/Kag UA... si lo cuelgo espero tu review xD Sayo y Arigatou por leer mi historia

Bueno, esta historia llegó a su final... las voy a exar de menos y espero que me lean cuando publique mas fics de anime... os dejo una lista de fics q tengo en proceso: **Amar en la Oscuridad** (Seshh/Kag UA), **Atarashii Kioku -nuevos recuerdos-** (Shaoran/Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles), **Teatro** (Ichi/Ruki, Bleach), **Oportunidades** (Renji/OC. Bleach)

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review y a las que leyeron pero no dejaron también. Se me cuidan todas y las espero en los fics que escriba MUAKS**

**Sabaku no Rakna**


End file.
